Inversión de Roles
by BigDaddyLoud2509
Summary: Lincoln se harta de seguir las órdenes de Lori, Lisa por su parte escucha la situación de Lincoln y se aprovechó de eso para usarlo como sujeto de prueba para otro de sus inventos el cual lo envía a otra dimensión. En ésta dimensión, Lincoln es el hermano mayor de su familia y tiene 17 años, pero no es lo único diferente. Muchas cosas también cambian.
1. Mi nueva vida

**Mi Nueva Vida (Prólogo)**

**Hola lectores de la comunidad de Fanfiction, soy yo, el brasileño BigDaddyLoud2509 y por fin después de un par de años he decidido continuar la historia inversión de roles.**

**Ahora con un nuevo formato de escritura y mejor calidad de narración, les dejo este reboot y regreso de Inversión de Roles.**

Hola amigos, soy Lincoln Loud, sí, el mismo desgraciado de siempre con 11 años y pelo blanco. Perdonen si estoy un poco estresado, pero es normal cuando tuviste un día agotador trabajando literalmente en una dimensión paralela diferente a la mía. Por cierto la palabra "Literalmente" se me está empezando a pegar un poco así que mejor vamos al grano.

Yo estaba en mi mundo tranquilo y feliz de la vida sin saberlo, porque en realidad estaba amargado más que todo de Lori, ella últimamente ha estado insoportable, más mandona que nunca, e incluso un día la reté y salí perdiendo. Ella incluso ha llegado a literalmente golpearme (debo dejar de decir eso) y esa fue la gota que colmó el vaso, me harté de Lori y ninguna de mis hermanas quería ayudarme, me dieron hasta ganas de escapar de la casa, pero luego encontré otra alternativa.

Mi hermana Lisa observó la situación desde un punto científico, e inventó un dimesionador que según ella me llevaría a otra dimensión donde yo sería el hermano mayor de mi familia. Eso me recordó a cuando soñé que viajé a una dimensión donde mis hermanas eran varones y otra donde yo era una chica.

El punto es que acepté a ser el sujeto de prueba, primero recibí un par de descargas eléctricas y de repente de la nada desperté en esa dimensión.

No es que esté arrepentido de mi decisión, pero esa dimensión es muy diferente de lo que esperaba, al principio fue duro pero con el tiempo me fui acostumbrando, además olvidé mencionar que ese lugar me perdí mi adolescencia prácticamente, ya que tenía 17 años, pero al fin yo podía ser el hermano mayor de mi familia, aunque en realidad no era mi familia, habían cosas diferentes que había que destacar, y no solamente en mi familia, sino en mi nueva vida.

Y aquí comienza la historia de cómo viví siendo un adolescente de 17 años y primogénito de la familia Loud, algo que podría ser una pesadilla, podía pasar a ser un sueño y luego pasaría a ser la realidad pura. Ya verán lo que me espera...

**Espero que a todos les haya gustado éste inicio, y luego empiece a subir ésta nueva historia, nos vemos en el primer capítulo, Soy BDL y me despido. Adiós **


	2. Esto no es lo que esperaba

**Capítulo 1: Esto no es lo que esperaba**

**Bueno amigos nueva historia, nuevas aventuras ésta idea se me ocurrió con "uno de los chicos" pero ésta vez se trata de algo muy diferente. Una historia feliz y triste al mismo tiempo. Algo que sea diferente a lo que acostumbran a ver hoy en día. Ojalá les guste y les haga una sonrisa.**

Todo empezó una mañana aparentemente agradable, el sol resplandecía, los pájaros cantaban y yo recién despertaba de mi cama. Lo último que recordé en ese entonces fueron las descargas eléctricas del dimensionador de mi hermana Lisa. No me di cuenta que yo no era el mismo de antes.

—¿Ah? ¿Qué pasó? ¡Ay! ¡Qué dolor de cabeza! . —Reaccioné quejándome del dolor al despertar y escuchando que mi voz sonaba distinto—. ¿Qué le pasó a mi voz?

Desperté con un dolor de cabeza algo fuerte y algo raro en mi voz, me levanté de la cama y ahí sentí algo fuera de lo normal.

—¿Soy yo o mi cabeza ahora está más lejos del suelo? —Me pregunté al ver que tenía un ángulo de visión diferente.

Aún no estaba del todo despierto cuando me doy cuenta que estaba en una habitación que no era la mía.

—_Ésta no es mi habitación ¿Qué es ésto?_ —Me pregunté en mi mente—. _Se parece a la habitación de Lori y Leni. Es enorme._

También al lado de mi cama había un teléfono móvil con contestadora y por curiosidad quise escuchar los mensajes que tenía.

—Tiene 2 mensajes nuevos. —Dijo la contestadora.

—Veamos de que va ésto.

—Lincoln, soy Clyde. ¿Dónde diablos estás? Estoy trabajando solo en la tienda y necesito tu ayuda. Por favor ven acá de inmediato. Se está armando una grande. —Decía el primer mensaje de la contestadora.

—_No suena para nada a Clyde._ —Pensé—. _¿Y a qué se refiere con trabajando en una tienda? ¿Que acaso esas cosas no las hace Bobby? Seguro éste sigue buscando a Lori de alguna u otra forma._

Luego escuché el segundo mensaje.

—¡Hola Linky! Soy tu amada Ronnie Anne. Me preocupa no saber nada de ti conejito, por favor llámame, te extraño mucho, te necesito.—Decía el mensaje proviniendo aparentemente de Ronnie Anne.

—_¿Linky? ¿Conejito? ¿Ronnie Anne?_ —Dudaba confusamente—._ Ella nunca me llama así ¿Acaso está loca o que rayos le pasa? Literalmente ésto no es normal. ¿Y de donde yo saqué esa palabra?, bueno no importa._

Intenté calmarme un rato y creer que todo ésto era un sueño, decidí hablar con la cuarta pared y romperla, pero después vi que no podía hacerlo por ésta razón.

—Bueno chicos al parecer... ¿eh? ¿Chicos? ¿Donde están? ¿Por qué no los veo? —Pregunté al aire.

He perdido mi habilidad de romper la cuarta pared, y ahora si lo intento, en realidad me doy cuenta que no estaba hablando con nadie. Eso me alarmó un poco y fui a buscar un espejo para saber si tuve algún cambio físico.

—¿¡Qué es esto!? ¿¡Este soy yo!? —Reaccioné a primera instancia—. _¿Por qué ahora soy tan alto? No es posible, ya no tengo 11 años, debo tener por lo menos unos 17. ¿Acaso el dimensionador de Lisa lo logró? ¿Ahora soy el hermano mayor de mi familia? _

Tenía aún muchas dudas en mi cabeza y enumerando los cambios hasta ahora: Tengo 17 años en vez de 11, mi habitación no es la misma de antes, al parecer Clyde y yo trabajamos juntos y Ronnie Anne es mi novia que me trata de manera tierna y me pone apodos como hacía su hermano Bobby con Lori y viceversa. Hasta ahora lo entendí de esa forma de manera veloz. Pero eso fue solo el principio.

Si ésta fuera mi casa, habría escuchado el ruido de mis hermanas con solamente despertarme, pero ya tenía por lo menos 10 minutos despierto y ni siquiera se escuchó algo.

—_¿De verdad ésta es la casa Loud? ¿Qué habrá pasado aquí? _—Decía confundido.

No se oía nada, el silencio me carcomía en los huesos, me daba miedo, pero tenía que averiguar que estaba pasando allá afuera, así que decidí salir de mi habitación. El silenció aún perduraba cuando repente en el pasillo escuché a una bebé llorando. Cuando percaté, la bebé estaba justo a mis pies, y continuaba llorando, la reconocí en cuanto la vi.

—¿Lily? ¿Por qué lloras? —Pregunté mientras cargué a la bebé.

—¡Dincon malo!. —Respondió ella intentando decir mi nombre mientras seguía llorando.

—¿Yo? ¿Soy malo?—Me pregunté confuso—. No soy malo Lily. Yo te quiero mucho. Por favor deja de llorar.

Me dolió un poco que mi hermana pequeña dijera que yo era malo, pero quería que dejara de llorar, y la empecé a mecer de un lado a otro en mi brazo, su llanto poco a poco se fue convirtiendo en risas.

—Jajajaja. —Rió ella alegremente

—¿Quien es la bebé bonita de la casa? Tú, Lily.

—Jajaja, Dincon bueno. —Mencionó ella feliz después de reír.

—Así es pequeña Lily.

Pero de pronto alguien me tiró una foto con Lily en mis manos, ese fue mi padre que estaba junto a mi madre.

—Y ésta va para el álbum familiar. —Dijo papá después de tomar la foto.

—¡Ay! Lincoln cariño, sabía que en el fondo amas a tus hermanas.—Opinó mamá alegre al ver lo feliz que estábamos Lily y yo.

—Papá, mamá ¿Cómo están? —Saludé al verlos.

—Estábamos mal, pero ya no. —Comentó papá—. Intentamos calmar a Lily con todo, sus juguetes, caras graciosas, pero nada de eso funcionó. ¿Quien diría que un cariño de su hermano mayor la calmaría?

—Pues... es un don que tengo. —Contesté humildemente.

—Poo-Poo. —Masculló Lily.

—Ay, sé lo que significa eso. —Reaccioné asqueado.

—Nosotros también, yo cambiaré a la bebé, hijo quiero que vayas a comer. —Sugirió Mamá.

—Enseguida mamá.—Respondí de inmediato.

Le entregué la bebé a mi mamá, luego fui al comedor. Por lo visto ella y mi papá no han cambiado nada, siguen siendo los mismos al igual que Lily.

Los tres juntos nos sentamos en las sillas de la mesa para comer, pero noté otra diferencia con mi mundo ahí, y es que la mesa era muy pequeña para toda mi familia, apenas estábamos mamá , papá y yo.

—¿Papá?—Dije en tono de pregunta.

—Dime hijo.

—¿Qué pasó con mis hermanas?

—Ah, tus hermanas. Es una historia algo graciosa que me extraña que aún no sepas luego de tantos años, y es que tus hermanas...

—No comen aquí con nosotros porque supuestamente te tienen miedo. Así que ellas comen en una mesa aparte en la cocina. —Interrumpió Mamá aclarando mi incógnita, pero un tanto confundida—. Es algo que aún sigo sin entender, si tu eres un muy buen hijo.

—¿Y cómo es que no sabías sobre esto? —Intervino papá preguntando también algo confundido.

—¡Ah! sí ya lo recordé, es que soy literalmente un poco torpe y a veces olvido cosas. —Contesté fingiendo demencia.

Con mi respuesta ambos padres se miraron el uno al otro, sentí que seguían confundidos, pero bajaron un tanto las sospechas hacia mi.

—¿Y como es eso de que me tienen miedo? —Pregunté curioso.

—No lo sé, es algo que se inventaron ellas, suelen mentir mucho y tú nunca sueles hacer nada de lo que ellas dicen. —Contestó mamá despreocupada—. Pero con lo que hiciste con Lily y esa sonrisa que le sacaste, puede ser el comienzo de un gran cambio en ellas. Espero que así sea. —Añadió sonriendo.

No quise hablar más del tema y decidí quedarme callado y solo comer. Pero en mi mente estuve pensando sobre la información que había recolectado y también concluí con que estos padres son más crédulos ante mis palabras que los de mi dimensión.

Más tarde mi padre me hace una pregunta.

—Hijo ¿Como vas con tus trabajos?

—¿Trabajos? ¿Qué trabajos? —Le dije confundido.

— ¿¡Cómo que qué trabajos!? Si diariamente te la pasas trabajando de un día para otro, ya sea en una tienda, de guardia en el centro comercial, o de salvavidas en la piscina.

—Ah, sí, me va muy bien. —Respondí disimuladamente—. Perdona es que ando muy torpe últimamente.

Tuve que mentir para despistar un poco, porque en realidad no tenía ni idea que hacía ese tipo de trabajos.

—¿Y hoy es tu día libre? —Preguntó mamá algo curiosa.

—Por supuesto. Ya es hora de descansar.

Ahí volví a mentir, porque según el mensaje de Clyde, me tocaba turno en la tienda, pero decidí no ir porque hay asuntos más importantes que atender como el hecho de que mis hermanas me tengan miedo.

—Bueno, ya terminé de comer, iré a ver como están mis hermanas. —Comenté mientras me levantaba de la silla.

—Suerte, a ver si una te contesta. —Opinó papá previendo los hechos.

—_¡Qué buen apoyo moral! —_Pensé sarcásticamente_._

Fui a la cocina donde supuestamente mis hermanas estaban comiendo, pero en cuanto llegué ahí, no había nadie.

—Aquí literalmente no hay nadie. ¡Ay! Se me salió de nuevo la palabrota.

—¿Enserio no hay nadie?. —Preguntó papá asomando la cabeza a la cocina—. Bueno, creo que ellas comieron antes y se fueron. Ya deben estar en sus habitaciones.

—Iré a verlas.

—Está bien, pero no vayas a invadir la privacidad de tus hermanas menores, Lincoln Lynn Loud.

—¿Lincoln Lynn Loud?—Dije dudando.

Otro elemento más que añadir a la lista de cosas diferentes, en esta dimensión, mi segundo nombre era Lynn y no Marie, cosa que me asustaba aunque no lo crean.

—Eh...hijo ¿Te sientes bien? Estás olvidando muchas cosas.

Mi padre sospechó un poco en cuanto dudé de mi nombre así que tuve que animarlo.

—¡No Papá! estoy muy bien, te juro que no es nada.—Dije sonriendo para encubrir todo.

—¡Qué bueno hijo! —Rebosó papá de alegría al escuchar mi respuesta—. Si quieres ve a hablar con tus hermanas. Están convencidas de que no eres lo que aparentas ser. Pero la verdad no le creo a ninguna. Tú eres mi hijo favorito.

—¡Gracias! Significa mucho para mí. —Contesté con cierta felicidad.

Ésto también es otro cambio raro, pasé de ser el hijo menos querido, a ser el hijo favorito de mis padres, o al menos de mi padre.

Aún angustiado por los cambios que han transcurrido hasta ahora, subí las escaleras. Literalmente, perdón, estaba muy nervioso cuando realicé mi última acción.

Pero luego en el pasillo vi a una chica con un vestido verde, entrar a una habitación, yo la seguí y logré ver otra cosa distinta, esa era la habitación de Luna y Luan, sólo que no estaban las cosas de Luan y en su lugar estaban las de Leni.

Pensaba que la chica que había visto era mi hermana Leni por su particular vestido verde y su forma extraña de andar, pero cuando la vi de cerca noté algo diferente en ella. Tenía su vestido verde, unas gafas de sol oscuras en su cabeza, pero no era rubia, tenía el pelo castaño y su cara era diferente, aún así no podía negar que era una chica muy linda. Pero antes de darme cuenta todavía en mi mente pensaba que ella era Leni.

—¿Leni?. —Pregunté inocentemente.

—¿Leni? ¿Dónde está?. —Reaccionó la chica bastante confundida.

—Espera, no eres Leni.—Rectifiqué luego de ver bien su rostro—. Pero te pareces a ella. —Añadí al observar detalles.

—¿Me comparas con Leni? ¿¡Como te atreves a pensar eso Lincoln!?. —Respondió la chica bastante ofendida.

—Pues si no eres Leni ¿Quién eres?

— Bueno, si lo recuerdo bien.—Se quedó pensando un tiempo—. Como que me llamo Lisa.—Respondió sin estar del todo conforme.

—¿¡Qué!? ¿¡Pero que rayos!?.

La cabeza me dio vueltas en ese momento, no podía creer que esa chica linda que usaba las ropas de Leni era en realidad Lisa. Quedé atónito cuando supe eso.

—¿Acaso dije algo malo Linky?. —Preguntó ella ignorante.

—Si enserio eres Lisa, enuncia la ley de gravitación universal.

—¿Por qué haría una renuncia el rey de satisfacción confidencial?

—Olvídalo. —Dije de manera quejumbrosa.

Tal vez ella era Lisa, pero por lo visto ésta Lisa era igual de tonta que Leni.

—Oye, ¿Y qué haces en mi habitación? No deberías estar aquí. —Mencionó con algo más de sentido común.

—¿Y ahora es que te enteras?

—¿Enterarme de qué?

Al escuchar esa tontería, me di una palmada en la frente y respondí.

—De nada.

—¿Qué diablos haces aquí hermano? —Preguntó otra chica que apareció por la puerta.

—¿Perdón? —Reaccioné algo asustado.

Alguien más había llegado a la habitación, ésta vez era otra chica con cabello castaño y ropa morada (púrpura), pero con pecas en la cara, tenía una guitarra en la mano del mismo color de su ropa.

—¿Luna?.—Dudé con inocencia

—¡Idiota! ¡Soy Lynn y será mejor que te largues! —Contestó de manera agresiva.

—¿¡Lynn!? —Exclamé sorprendido.

La rockera era ahora Lynn. Poco a poco comencé a comprender que mis hermanas tenían ordenes de nacimiento cambiados al igual que sus personalidades.

— ¡Ya vete hermano! ¡No quiero verte otra vez por aquí! —Continuó gritando Lynn implorando que me fuera.

—Oye ¿Qué te pasa Lynn?. —Le pregunté con calma.— Literalmente no entiendo tu enojo hacia mi persona.

— ¿¡Te lo tengo que recordar otra vez!? ¡Ésta es la séptima guitarra que tengo! ¡Adivina quién rompió las primeras seis! —Mencionó muy enojada.

—Chicos, no peleen y dense un abrazo. —Intervino Lisa tratando de tranquilizar el ambiente.

—¡Ésto no te incumbe hermana!. —Le gritó Lynn a Lisa.

—¡Oye respeta a tu hermana!. —Le exclamé a Lynn. Como resultado se rió burlándose de mí.

—Jajajajaja. ¿Lincoln Loud diciéndome que respete a mi hermana? Y pensar que ya lo había visto todo. —Comentó de forma burlona.

—¿De que hablas?. —Pregunté con la cabeza dando vueltas por dentro.

—No hagas promesas vacías Lincoln, yo te conozco. —Dijo Lynn—. No eres más que un mentiroso y un manipulador que no le importan las personas sino él mismo.

—¡Eso es mentira!. —Exclamé negando.

—¡Ya dejen de pelear!. —Interrumpió nuevamente Lisa en la conversación.

— ¡Cállate Lisa! —Le gritamos Lynn y yo a la vez.

—Yo digo la verdad, lo que pasa es que Lisa olvidó aquella vez cuando le quemaste sus vestidos cual pirómano.

Cuando Lynn mencionó la última parte, Lisa cambió de parecer, de la nada pasó de ser una chica pasiva a enfadarse repentinamente.

—¿¡Quemaste mis vestidos!? ¡Largo de aquí! —Me gritó una enfadada Lisa.

—Vete antes de que rompa mi séptima guitarra con tu cabeza. —Amenazó Lynn levantando su guitarra.

Opté por quedarme callado y sin decir nada salí de la habitación, según lo que había dicho Lynn sobre mí, el Lincoln de ésta dimensión era malévolo y conflictivo con sus hermanas, aunque solo eran Lisa y Lynn. No tenía idea de que podrían hacer mis otras hermanas. Pero tenía que conocerlas porque me dio la sensación de que tampoco serían las mismas de mi dimensión.

Toqué la puerta de lo que era en mi mundo como la habitación de Lynn y Lucy, pero tomando en cuenta que ahora Lynn tiene una habitación con Lisa, supe de inmediato que ahí no estaría ella.

Toqué la puerta y me abrió una chica de cabello rubio, frenos, camisa blanca y falda amarilla con cuadros negros muy similar a Luan. Pero cuando ella me vio me cerró la puerta inmediatamente.

—Oye abre la puerta hermana, sólo quiero hablar. —Le supliqué mientras tocaba la puerta.

— ¡Aléjate de mi Lincoln! —Gritó la chica asustada detrás de la puerta—. Prometí que no te haría más bromas, ya déjame en paz.

—Por favor, sólo hablaré contigo una vez y ya.—Le supliqué nuevamente.

—Ésta bien, pero sólo porque ésta vez es la primera vez que te oigo suplicar. —Aceptó luego de insistirle.

La chica me volvió a abrir la puerta, ahí la pude volver a ver una vez más, anteriormente dije que se parecía a Luan, pero sospeché que no era ella, así que tomando en cuenta su cabello rubio, aun así la verdad, no pude llegar a una conclusión y tuve que pasar pena preguntando quien era.

—¿Quién eres tú?

—Soy el presidente de los Estados Unidos de América y no soy Trump.—Me respondió con un intento de chiste.

—Ese chiste fue literalmente terrible, pero buen intento. —Le critiqué a ella.

—Ay, perdí la gracia. —Dijo ella quejándose un poco—. Tanto tiempo amargándome contigo no pude practicar mis chistes.

—Entonces tu eres...

—Me duele mucho que hayas olvidado mi nombre luego de destruir mi vida Lincoln. —Interrumpió casi llorando—. Yo soy Lucy.

—¿¡Qué!? ¿¡Como es posible!? —Comenté impresionado.

—Ya te cargó el payaso ¿Entiendes?—Respondió alegrándose un poco.

No podía creerlo, de verdad ese fue el engaño más fuerte que he visto en mi vida, una Lucy rubia de 14 años con la personalidad de Luan, impresionante, yo nunca supe que Lucy era rubia, o al menos lo era en éste mundo.

La verdad me agradaba ver a Lucy de esa forma. Ella incluso mostraba sus ojos.

Pero entonces aparece otra chica desde la misma habitación y sin pensarlo dos veces intentó golpearme, pero yo bloqueé el golpe.

—¿Cual es tu problema? —Pregunté mientras retenía el brazo de la chica.

—Tu desarmaste mi bici y por tu culpa me fracturé una pierna el año pasado. —Mencionó ella antes de que la soltara.

Observé bien a la chica que me atacó, tenía una camiseta roja y blanca con un 1 en el centro, esa era la camiseta de Lynn, pero cuando observé su cara no se parecía a ella, aunque la identifiqué rápido porque reconocí su rostro.

—¿Luna?

—¡Pagarás por lo que nos hecho Lincoln Loud! —Exclamó Luna amenazando.

—¡Pero Luna yo...!

—¡No quiero oír excusas Lincoln! ¡Vete de aquí! —Interrumpió pidiendo que me fuera.

—Será mejor que salgas de aquí Lincoln. Ya sabes que Luna tiene problemas de ira. —Sugirió Lucy.

Tomé el consejo de Lucy y dejé en paz a Luna y me fui, yo no vine aquí a buscar problemas, sino a conocer a mis "nuevas" hermanas. Fue entonces cuando vi a una niña en el pasillo de las habitaciones, la reconocí rápidamente por su cara cabello rubio con una tiara y un vestido rosado.

—Hola Lola. —Saludé educadamente.

—¡Arrepiéntete! —Exclamó la niña con una cara de desagrado.

—¿Pero qué? —Me puse confuso.

—¡Destrozas mis muñecos, mi maquillaje, mi juego de tazas y luego me confundes con la asquerosa de mi hermana Lola! ¡Yo soy Lana Loud! —Respondió ella enojada.

—Lo siento yo...

—No sientes nada Lincoln. Tus palabras no son más que aire. —Interrumpió Lana.

Y entonces llega su gemela, la cual supuse que era la verdadera Lola. Estando las 2 juntas es bastante dificil recordar cual es cual, la única pista eran sus estilos de cabello.

—¿Qué pasa hermana? ¿Por qué gritas tanto? —Se preguntaba Lola.

—Lincoln me está molestando. —Dijo Lana inculpándome, haciendo enojar también a Lola.

—¡Desgraciado! ¿Te atreves a dar la cara después de lo que le hiciste a nuestras mascotas? PETA debería llevarte preso. —Comentó la niña.

—Pero yo...

—¡Vete! —Gritaron ambas al unísono interrumpiéndome.

Por lo visto ninguna de mis hermanas me quería en esta dimensión y la única que sonrió conmigo fue Lily.

Cabe destacar que la habitación de las gemelas era exactamente la misma. Cosa que podía ser o no ser relevante.

Luego de esa escena yo me tropecé y caí entrando en lo que recuerdo era la habitación de Lisa y Lily. La bebé estaba ahí durmiendo, pero luego recordé que Lisa no estaría ahí ya que antes la vi en la primera habitación.

Cuando me levanté vi un pequeño laboratorio, me acerqué a él y lo vi de cerca, y de repente una voz me habló.

—Dudo que alguien con tu baja capacidad intelectual pueda entender éstos experimentos.

La voz era de una niña genio muy pequeña, pero no era Lisa, ésta era rubia. Era Leni.

—¿Leni? —Dije sorprendido una vez más.

—Uhm, que dudes de mi nombre no es comportamiento común en ti Lincoln, no luego de destruir la investigación de mi vida. Te sugiero que evacues mi área de trabajo si no quieres enfrentar consecuencias catastróficas. —Aconsejó Leni.

Ver a Leni siendo una niña de 4 años y hablando así, es algo que aún no entra por mi cabeza, es muy difícil de digerir. Pero yo seguí mi camino y no le respondí a Leni, y de inmediato abandoné el lugar.

De vuelta en el pasillo, había una habitación que aún no había visitado: Mi antigua habitación.

Me acerqué cuidadosamente a esa habitación, no tenía idea de quien estaba ahí ahora. Pero antes de que tocara la puerta alguien me habló y me asustó

—Hola Lincoln.

—¡AH! ¿Que rayos? —Reaccioné asustado.

Una niña de cabello y ropa negra me asusta, ella se parece a mi Lucy, pero ahora Lucy es divertida y no una amargada, luego de observarla bien y descartando a las demás hermanas pude saber quién es.

—Luan. —Mencioné de forma reveladora.

—Debería enterrarte vivo por destruir a Edwin. —Contó de forma aterradora y amenazante—. ¿Qué tanto puedes soportar siendo un cadáver?. —Añadió preguntando.

—La verdad... creo que no me interesa saberlo. —Contesté lleno de miedo.

—De todas formas no me importa tu vida sino tu muerte. Adiós. —Opinó antes de irse.

Luego de que Luan se fue, me tranquilicé y empecé a analizar los cambios a mis hermanas, y comprendí que en ésta dimensión todas intercambiaron sus edades y personalidades de ésta forma.

Lisa es Leni.

Leni es Lisa.

Lynn es Luna.

Luna es Lynn.

Lucy es Luan.

Luan es Lucy.

Lola es Lana.

Lana es Lola.

Lily es la única que no cambia.

Pero ésto creía que también me afectaba. Yo creo que vendría siendo Lori. Entonces eso quiere decir que... ¿Lori es yo?

La única forma de averiguar eso fue entrando en mi habitación, la cual ahora es de Luan pero estaba seguro de que la compartía con alguien más.

En vez de tocar la puerta, yo la abrí y espié sin que nadie se enterara, y quedé impresionado con lo que vi. Era una niña de mi antigua edad y era rubia. Ella era Lori, y yo la vi hablándole a la cuarta pared, aunque desde mi perspectiva la vi hablando con la nada.

—En una familia tan grande donde tienes 10 hermanos, 5 mayores y 5 menores siendo 9 mujeres y 1 hombre que vendría siendo el mayor de la familia. La vida es difícil, ser la hija del medio es lo mismo que no existir, mis 9 hermanas casi nunca están de mi lado, incluso mi compañera de habitación Luan. Solamente se unieron a mí para intentar derrocar el reinado del terror de nuestro hermano mayor Lincoln. De todos los hermanos mayores del mundo, me tuvieron que dar éste. —Contó Lori al aire.

Todavía seguía espiando y llegué a escuchar una parte en la que Lori menciona algunas cosas malas que hice.

—Una vez en la que mi "no es mi novio" Bobby, me invitó a un baile, y yo con gusto acepté ir, ese día Lincoln me deseó suerte porque en verdad la necesitaría.

Ya en el baile Bobby y yo fuimos elegidos como rey y reina del baile yo incluso vencí a mi amiga Carol Pingrey en la votación.

—Vamos Lori, no puedo ser un rey si no tengo una reina. —Me animó Bobby.

—Jajaja, me agradas Bobby. —Le contesté algo nerviosa, pero aceptando su propuesta.

Los dos subimos al escenario y fuimos coronados, pero todo fue una trampa... desde el techo nos cayó a los 2 un montón de bolsas de basura, café y pintura. Ambos fuimos humillados en esa escena, todos se rieron de nosotros, pero lo peor fue que entre todas esas cosas cae un reproductor de una voz conocida.

—¡Ésta ha sido otra broma de Lucy Loud! —Así sonó el reproductor justamente con la voz de Lucy.

Wilbur Huggins, el director de la escuela al escuchar eso decide hablar seriamente con el director de la preparatoria de Lucy, si no recuerdo mal casi demandan la preparatoria y el director de la misma tuvo que tomar medidas drásticas con Lucy.

—Pero director, ¡Yo no lo hice! —Le insistió Lucy al director de la preparatoria.

—La evidencia lo dice todo señorita Loud. Además casi nos demandan por tu culpa. —Respondió el director con frialdad.

—¡Director no lo haga! —Suplicó ella una vez más

—Lucy, a partir de hoy estás expulsada de ésta preparatoria.

El director no perdonó a Lucy y la expulsó de su preparatoria, pero después de ser humillada, Bobby y yo nos convertimos en el "hazme reír" de toda la escuela, mientras que Lucy fue severamente castigada por nuestros padres.

Pero la verdad fue revelada cuando llegué a casa, aún cubierta de basura intenté caminar hasta llegar al baño, pero por desgracia en el camino me encuentro con Lincoln.

—¿Qué pasa Lori? ¿No te gustó tu baño de basura? —Preguntó conteniendo las ganas de reírse.

—Tú, ¿Fuiste tú? ¿¡Tienes idea de lo que acabas de hacer!? —Dije estando muy enfadada.

—Humillarte frente a toda la escuela e inculpar a Lucy para que se coma toda la culpa. Es fascinante verlas a ustedes sufriendo. —Respondió mi hermano con cinismo.

—¡Eres un desalmado! —Le grité.

—No, en realidad tengo alma, sólo que ésta se alimenta del sufrimiento de otros. —Contestó de manera despreocupada.

Y la cosa no acabó ahí, mi hermano encendió un cigarrillo justo enfrente de mí y comenzó a fumar, tirándome en la cara el humo del cigarro. Yo no aguanté más esa maldad de él y se lo dije a mis padres pero ellos no me creyeron.

Según Lincoln por andar de chismosa me hizo la vida imposible, es como si yo fuera Timmy Turner y Vicky fuera mi hermana mayor, pero sin padrinos mágicos.

Al oír esa historia, no quise hablarle a Lori, y por vergüenza me fui y regresé a mi habitación, definitivamente ésto no era lo que esperaba.

—_En la que me he metido tío. —_Dije en mi mente pensando que tal vez cometí un error.

Y es que aquí tampoco acaba la cosa, y es que resulta que yo no viajé en dimensiones, lo que pasó fue que intercambié mi cuerpo con el Lincoln de éste mundo, lo que significa que él ahora estaba allá.

Lisa después de electrocutarme ella ve que me desmayo, pero luego abro los ojos, advirtiendo que el malvado Lincoln de éste mundo estaba allá. Claro que en ese momento yo era ignorante de eso.

**Aquí termina el primer capítulo de mi nueva historia, Inversión de roles, una gran idea, buenas y malas cosas nos esperan en los futuros capítulos de éste libro.**


	3. Prime Lincoln

**Capítulo 2: El Otro Lincoln**

**Veremos ahora el segundo capítulo de ésta nueva historia que velozmente veo que está ganando algo de fama, así que no vamos a quedarnos ahí. Les presento otro capítulo de ésta historia que apenas está empezando. **

Mi situación no era buena, descubrí que en ésta dimensión mis hermanas aparte de tenerme miedo, me odian. Las razones eran varias, las cuales ya conozco, pero no entiendo el motivo del Lincoln de ésta dimensión y porque es tan malo con sus hermanas abusando de su poder como hermano mayor.

El mismo día que llegué a ésta dimensión, quise esconderme de mis hermanas en mi habitación por vergüenza y por las malas acciones que "he hecho":

—_Ésto definitivamente no es lo que esperaba_. —Pensé decepcionado—. _Sólo quería ser el hermano mayor de mi familia. No ser el hermano mayor de unas hermanas que me odien. ¿Qué hago?. De tanto preocuparme por ésto me dieron ganas de ir al baño. _

No podía seguir manteniéndome en mi habitación, tenía que salir e ir al baño y eso hice, pero en el camino me encontré justamente con todas mis hermanas haciendo fila para ir.

—_No. La fila otra vez no. —_Decía quejándome en mi mente, ya que recordé varios infortunios causados por esa fila.

Me estaba aguantando, pero igual tenía que hacer fila, y me puse detrás de Lynn que era la última en ella.

—Hola Lynn. —Saludé con educación.

—Hola Lincoln. —Respondió ella a primera instancia, pero al rato se volteó abriendo sus ojos como platos y poniendo una cara de miedo—. Espera, ¡Es él! ¡Esta aquí! —Gritó asustada al verme, avisando a las demás y creando más gritos.

—¡AAAAAAH! —Gritaron todas mientras corrían al verme.

Lynn gritó y alertó a todas las demás hermanas en la fila, todas salieron huyendo a sus habitaciones y se quedaron observando afuera.

—Ok, eso no me lo esperaba, pero por otro lado ya no hay fila. —Opiné viendo el lado bueno a la situación.

Fui caminando a través del pasillo, mis hermanas llenas de terror cierran sus puertas, y eso es algo que a mi no me trajo felicidad, pero en ese momento estaba concentrado en ir al baño, al llegar mi hermana Lori estaba saliendo de allí y cuando me ve cerró la puerta y no me dejó entrar.

—Esto tiene que ser una broma. —Comenté quejándome.

—¡Aléjate de mí escoria! —Exclamó una asustada Lori dentro del baño

—Lori por favor no me hagas ésto, ¡Necesito ir! —Le supliqué con urgencia.

—¿Por qué no vas afuera como hacen los de tu especie? —Me contestó insultando.

—¡Enserio necesito ir!

En ese momento el resto de mis hermanas (excepto Lily) se alegraron porque no estaba en un buen momento, y me empezaron a arrojar cosas para empeorar la situación.

—¡Te lo mereces imbécil!. —Exclamó Luna al lanzarme un balón de basketball.

—¡Eres malévolo!. —Intervino Lucy arrojándome una tarta.

—¡Deberías estar muerto! —Incluyó Luan mientras me tiraba un libro de hechizos, el cual me dio en la cabeza, eso me dolió.

—¡No mereces ni siquiera un cerebro tan desarrollado como puede ser el del Homo sapiens! —Incorporó Leni dándome con un raro aparato que me electrocutó.

Todo se volvió irritante de un momento a otro, cada vez que arrojaban algo me estaba enfadando, hasta que por fin estallé como una bomba de tiempo.

—¡YA BASTA!

El conflicto hizo que algo completamente impropio saliera de mí, y con mi brazo izquierdo solté un puñetazo hacia la puerta del baño y como consecuencia de un golpe la destruí. Lori y mis hermanas se asustaron y papá y mamá llegaron por el ruido que se formó.

—¿Pero que pasó aquí? ¿¡Qué pasó con la puerta!? —Se sorprendió papá al ver el desastre.

Lori estaba rodeada de los escombros de la puerta a primera vista y nuestros padres le echaron la culpa a ella.

—¡Lori! ¡Estás en problemas jovencita! —Regañó mamá a mi hermana.

—Pero mamá, yo no lo hice, fue Lincoln. —Negó Lori insistiendo.

—Yo te veo a ti rodeada de escombros y no a él. —Dijo mamá dependiendo de las evidencias.

En ese momento el resto de mis hermanas salen a defender a Lori.

—¿Cómo pueden pensar que Lori es la culpable de tal destrucción? —Preguntó Lynn

—Nosotras vimos claramente que fue Lincoln. —Comentó Lola molesta.

Pero aún con testigos presentes, papá y mamá no les creyeron.

—Sé que quieren defender a Lori, pero la evidencia apunta a ella. —Insistió papá inculpando a mi hermana menor.

—No papá, déjala en paz, yo soy el culpable, yo rompí la puerta. —Admití de pronto.

—¿¡Qué!? —Se sorprendieron todos quedando boquiabiertos.

Todos quedaron impresionados cuando admití la culpa, hasta Lori quedó sorprendida con mis palabras.

— No lo entiendo. ¿Cómo es que tú Lincoln Loud has llegado a hacer algo como ésto? —Dijo mamá bastante confundida.

—Fue sin intención Mamá. No quería romper la puerta. —Respondí bajando de nivel el asunto.

—No puedo creerlo, habrá que darte un castigo por ésto. —Mencionó papá decepcionado—. Pasarás el resto del día dentro de la casa. No vas a salir a ver a tu novia ni a tu amigo. Ellos tendrán que venir hasta acá, mientras voy a tener que llamar un carpintero para arreglar el asunto de la puerta.

El castigo no fue algo muy severo, sólo no podía salir de la casa y lo tomé en cuenta. Mientras tanto mis hermanas al ver que admití la culpa y no inculpar a Lori, ya no me odiaban tanto como antes, pero las dejó algo misteriosas, en especial a Lori.

Ya con el castigo encima, me fui a mi habitación a esperar que el tiempo pasara, me aburría con cada segundo, pero luego recordé cuando rompí la puerta con el brazo izquierdo, en ese momento no sentí dolor, ni siquiera podía sentir algo en ese brazo, cuando me doy cuenta de algo extraño.

—Ésto no parece piel. Es como... metal. —Me dije a mi mísmo.

Para confirmar mi hipótesis me golpee el brazo izquierdo con el derecho, como resultado el brazo derecho me dolió mucho, pero no sentí nada en el izquierdo.

—¡Diablos!. —Reaccioné al dolor—. ¿Que le habrá pasado a mi brazo? ¿Nací sin él? ¿Lo perdí en algún momento y me lo reemplazaron? —Incluí con muchas dudas al respecto.

El brazo de metal en la izquierda me dio tanto miedo que quise quitármelo, y efectivamente se podía quitar, pero quedaba manco al hacerlo.

—_¿Qué demonios le ha pasado a éste Lincoln? _—Me preguntaba en mi mente asustado.

Me di cuenta que el brazo no se notaba mucho y preferí tener un brazo izquierdo metálico que no tenerlo, pero luego accidentalmente toqué una parte del brazo que se abrió como un estuche, y adentro de él había un objeto que prefiero no contar lo que fue, ya que me asustó demasiado verlo.

—¡AH! ¡Definitivamente éste Lincoln no es normal! ¿Quién es este tipo? —Reaccioné aterrado al ver lo que vi.

Pero entonces tocan la puerta, yo oculte la tapa del brazo con el objeto aún dentro de él para que nadie sospechara.

—¿Quién es? —Pregunté curioso

—Soy, soy Lori. —Respondió mi hermana nerviosa estando detrás de la puerta.

—Adelante.

Lori intentó cruzar la puerta, la vi temerosa y a juzgar por su manera de andar, se sentía como si fuera la primera vez que ella entraba a mi habitación.

—¿Qué pasa Lori? —Pregunté también.

—No debería estar hablando contigo. No después de lo que me hiciste a mi y a Lucy, pero... es la primera vez que veo que admites un error y... te agradezco en parte por lo que hiciste. —Contó Lori con voz muy nerviosa.

—Jaja, no es nada Lori, yo sólo quiero que tu y nuestras hermanas cambien de opinión sobre mí, por favor. —Le contesté alegre, con una sonrisa y riendo un poquito.

—Aun así Lincoln, lo que hiciste aquel día fue demasiado, sin contar todas las maldades que nos has hecho sólo por poder. —Comentó Lori esta vez con gran seriedad.

—Lori. —Le llamé miestras me agachaba a la altura de ella—. Lo siento mucho Lori.

—¿A que viene eso ahora Lincoln? Tú no eres así. —Reaccionó confusa al escucharme pedir perdón.

—Es que yo. Literalmente vengo de otra dimensión donde yo soy un niño de 11 años y tu eres mi hermana mayor, ahora estoy aquí y no soy el Lincoln que conoces. —Intenté confesarle.

Pero al contárselo, ella no me creyó.

—Jajajaja, es lo más tonto que he oído en mi vida, mientras sigas usando la palabra "Literalmente" no dejarás de ser Lincoln Loud. —Respondió burlándose.

—Rayos.

—Tendrás que hacer algo más que admitir un error si quieres volver a ganar nuestra confianza Lincoln, hay muchas cosas que debes enmendar, pero te agradezco que hayas decidido cambiar, sólo falta demostrarlo. —Animó Lori con esperanzas, intentando sonreír.

Luego en medio de nuestra conversación suena mi teléfono.

—¿Me das un segundo Lori? Debo contestar.

—Como quieras. —Respondió ella muy paciente.

—Gracias. —Y de inmediato contesté la llamada.

—Lincoln. Tenemos que hablar seriamente, voy para tu casa. —Mencionó una voz al teléfono que si no recuerdo mal, era Clyde.

—¿Clyde? ¿Qué pasó? —Le pregunté.

—Te lo contaré luego.

Ahí la llamada acaba, y Lori de pronto se puso muy nerviosa.

—¿¡Era Clyde!?. —Reaccionó Lori sonrojándose y sudando sin parar.

—Oye, tranquila ¿Qué te ocurra? —Le dije mostrando preocupación al respecto.

—¿Ya se te olvidó que tengo un problema con Clyde? —Mencionó preguntando.

—¿Un problema?

Sonó el timbre de la casa, supuse que era Clyde y rápidamente actué.

—¡Yo abro!

—Que no sea él, por favor que no sea él. —Se decía a si misma Lori enrojecida.

Salí hasta la puerta, la abrí y resultó ser Clyde, que en este mundo también se veía distinto, además de tener mi edad, éste Clyde era como un galán.

—Justamente contigo quería hablar. —Contó nada más llegar.

—Hola Clyde, pasa. —Le respondí algo incómodo por sus cambios mientras lo invitaba a entrar.

Clyde pasa a la casa y saluda a algunas de mis hermanas:

—Hola Lola. —Saludó Clyde.

—Hola Clyde. —Correspodió Lola al saludo.

—¿Cómo vas Lynn? me enteré que tocarás ésta noche. —Le habló a la rockera.

—Sí, será una noche fantástica. —Contestó ella con suma alegría.

—Hola Lori.

—Peligro, peligro, abortar, abortar. —Reaccionó Lori actuando como robot y desmayándose en el suelo.

—Ay, se me olvidó que la pobre todavía anda así. —Comentó Clyde algo culpable—. Pero yo no tengo culpa de ser tan sexy. —Añadió con una pequeña falta de humildad.

—Así que ese era el problema. —Afirmé yo.

En mi dimensión, Clyde estaba obsesionada con Lori y actuaba raro cuando ella andaba cerca, pero aquí es Lori la que está obsesionada por Clyde, y por ende tiene los mismo problemas del Clyde que conozco.

—Oye Lori, despierta. —Intentó Clyde despertándola.

—No, no, no, tú no la despiertes. —Le advertí pero fue muy tarde.

—¿Ah? —Masculló Lori despertando.

Mi advertencia fue bastante tardía, Clyde despertó a Lori, y ésta lo primero que ve es al guapo chico y de inmediato le sangra la nariz y se vuelve a desmayar.

—Mira, la llevaré a su habitación a ver si se le pasa. Cuando vuelva hablamos. —Le propuse a Clyde.

—Ok.

Cargué a la pequeña Lori hasta su cama y ahí la desperté.

—¿Qué sucedió? —Se preguntó confusa al despertar.

—Escucha, el innombrable está aquí, será mejor que no te le acerques. Por cierto él te manda saludos.

—¿Quién es el innombrable? —Preguntó curiosa Lori

—Esa es la idea. Quédate aquí que debo atender un asunto. —Le aconsejé antes de irme.

—Sí, como quieras. —Aceptó, aunque no con el mejor ánimo.

Bajé de nuevo para hablar con Clyde.

—Ya, ahora sí, ¿Qué pasa?

—¿Que, qué pasa? Me dejaste ahí solo trabajando en la tienda. ¡Qué rayos te pasa! —Me reclamó Clyde.

—Clyde, hoy me castigaron. —Le conté a modo de excusa.

—¡Tiene que ser una jodida broma! —Contestó el guapo muchacho realmente sorprendido—. A ti nunca te castigan, siempre consigues el modo de castigar a una de tus molestas hermanas.

Por suerte ninguna de mis hermanas estaba cerca cuando Clyde dijo eso, de seguro las hubiera ofendido, pero yo las defendí.

—No Clyde, no son molestas, sólo viven la vida a su modo.

—Al igual que tú, siempre te vacilas a tus hermanas con Cumbia, Salsa y lo que sea. Tú siempre sales ganando. —Comentó el afroamericano con una gran broma.

—Pero a partir de ahora no será así. —Le respondí haciendo promesas.

—Estoy notando un cambio en ti ¿Seguro que estás bien? —Preguntó tomando sospechas hacia mi persona.

—Sí, lo estoy. —Le contesté sin remordimiento.

— ¿Sabes? Pensaba ir al concierto de Lynn contigo ésta noche pero como estás castigado...

—Ve sin mí. No hay problema. —Respondí anticipadamente su propuesta.

—Entiendo Lincoln.

Clyde se fue y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos se hizo de noche y toda mi familia se fue alistando para ir al concierto de Lynn.

—Familia, ya estamos listos. Vámonos. —Avisó papá justo antes de llevarse a todos e irse al concierto.

Yo por supuesto no fui y me quedé sólo en casa, quise examinar algunas otras cosas de mi habitación, para saber más sobre éste Lincoln, y por desgracia no pude encontrar nada excepto una especie de diario, pero que requería una contraseña que no tenía idea de cual era.

—Rayos, literalmente ésto será para más tarde.

Pero luego sentí un mal presentimiento dentro de mí, era algo bastante feo y fue referente a lo del concierto de Lynn, tomé la decisión de huir de casa e ir a pie hasta el concierto, que por suerte no estaba muy lejos.

Llegué al concierto, vi por una parte a mi familia, traté de no acercarme a ellos y me traje una gorra que había en mi habitación para ocultar un poco mi rostro y usé también al público para esconderme, mientras veía el concierto de Lynn que ya estaba en el escenario hablando con un micrófono.

—¡Buenas noches Royal Woods!¡Aquí Lynn Loud y su banda, incorporada por Margo la guitarrista, Tabby la bajista y Paula la baterista, trayendo al fin una canción que hemos practicado! ¡Ojalá les guste y que viva el Rock and Roll!

**Sometimes they'll want to cut you down**  
**Gotta scratch that itch, 'cause the time is now**  
**They tell you that you got to have a heart of steel**  
**If you want to keep up, can you afford to feel?**

**When the system's wrong, got to tear it down**  
**Let it fall to the seabed like a rusty crown**  
**To the stars in the moonbeams glare**  
**Shackles on your feet got to disappear**

**What if I tried to tell you to do what for?**  
**Can't you see, baby, life's knocking right at your door**  
**She said, ooh, I just don't know for sure**  
**What if I tried to tell you to do what for?**

**Don't give up, don't give up**  
**Don't give up, don't give up**  
**Don't give up, don't give up**  
**Don't give up, don't give up**

**She's got a talented face and a suitcase**  
**Ain't got no desire to go no place**  
**In her case she got no desire**  
**With her hand in the flame but she don't feel the fire**

**To the yes in the evening's air**  
**The demons in your head gotta disappear**  
**To the stars under the moonbeams glare**  
**The shackles on your hand got to disappear**

**What if I tried to tell you to do what for?**  
**Can't you see, baby, he's knocking right at your door**  
**She said, ooh, I just don't know for sure**  
**What if I tried to tell you to do what for?**

**Don't give up, don't give up**  
**Don't give up, don't give up**  
**Don't give up, don't give up**  
**Don't give up, don't give up**  
**Don't give up, don't give up**  
**Don't give up, don't give up**  
**Don't give up, don't give up**  
**Don't give up, don't**

**What if I tried to tell you to do what for?**  
**Can't you see, baby, life's knocking right at your door**  
**Don't tell me, ooh, you just don't know for sure**  
**What if I tried to tell you to**  
**Don't give up**

Todo Royal Woods aplaudió y gritó de la emoción luego de la gran canción que habían ofrecido Lynn y sus amigas.

—¡Buenas noches Royal Woods! ¡Ahora debo retirarme! ¡Adiós! —Dijo Lynn al micrófono antes de irse.

A todo el público le gustó la canción, y es cuando Lynn se retiró detrás del escenario, al mismo tiempo se despidió y se alejó de sus amigas, ahí sentí de nuevo mi mal presentimiento y seguí a Lynn a escondidas.

Me enteré de que Lynn terminó estando en un lugar donde no había nadie cerca sino tres hombres que parecían matones y el del medio parecía un jefe de pandilla.

—Dame más tiempo Dimitri, te prometo que yo... —Le insistió Lynn asustada.

—¡No hay más tiempo Lynn! Llevamos más de medio año con ésta tontería ¿Y aún no eres capaz de pagarme?. —Interrumpió furioso el tal Dimitri preguntando.

—Pero...

—Te lo advertí Lynn, ésto le pasa a los que no me pagan. —Interrumpió nuevamente mientras fue peligrosamente acercándose a mi hermana.

Vi que el que se llama Dimitri, convirtió su mano en un puño, me di cuenta que ese hombre le iba a dar una golpiza a mi hermana, y eso es algo que no podía permitir. Salí y golpeé con la derecha en la cara a ese Dimitri antes de que le diera a Lynn.

El golpe hizo retroceder a Dimitri, Lynn queda completamente sorprendida al ver ésta acción y al ver quién la realiza.

—¡Métete con alguien de tu tamaño!. —Le grité a Dimitri después de golpearlo.

—¿¡Lincoln!?. —Reaccionó mi hermana impresionada.

— ¡Lynn quédate atrás! ¡No te acerques! —Le advertí rápidamente.

—¡Idiota entrometido! ¡Túmbenlo al suelo y pártanle la cara!—Ordenó enojado Dimitri a sus matones.

—_Ésto se pondrá feo_. —Pensé antes de actuar.

En mi mundo, peleando soy malísimo, pero en éste es otra historia, era más grande y más fuerte y con algo de experiencia que tuve con la Lynn de mi mundo, pude dar pelea a los tres matones, también hice el uso del brazo de metal para defenderme y con él era capaz de noquearlos de un golpe.

Derribé al primero de ellos, y seguidamente noqueo al segundo con un par de golpes, quedando solamente Dimitri, pero me confié un poco y él me golpeó en la boca y me sacó sangre.

—¡Lincoln! —Gritó Lynn asustada tras ver el golpe.

—Estoy bien. Sólo es sangre. —Dije para tranquilizarla.

—Jajaja, eso te pasa por meterte en donde no te incumbe. —Presumió Dimitri.

—Créeme que ésto si me incumbe. —Le menciona sumamente enfadado.

—Eres un idiota.

A partir de ahí hice algunas cosas que no son propias de mí, así como pasó con la puerta del baño, Dimitri me atacó, pero yo de una manera bastante habilidosa contraataco y le agarro el brazo y la mano derecha, amenazándolo con doblarle un dedo y el no podía hacer nada en esa posición.

—¡Habla! ¿¡Cuál es tu problema con Lynn!? —Grité interrogándolo.

—Ella me debe dinero. Y lo quiero ya. —Respondió muy asustado el sujeto.

—¿¡Y por eso vas a golpear a una mujer!? —Le pregunte enojándome cada vez más

— Ah. ¿Sí?. —Dijo dudando.

—¡Eres un maldito cobarde! ¡Escúchame bien! Si le llegas a poner un dedo encima a mi hermana, literalmente te voy a romper la otra. —Le prometí de antemano.

— ¿La otra? ¿La otra qué? ¡AH! —Gritó de dolor Dimitri.

Ahí creo que me excedí porque le rompí la mano derecha y luego le di un puño con la zurda y eso lo dejó viendo estrellitas, pero advertido está, si tocaba a mi hermana le rompía la otra mano.

—¡Lincoln! ¿Estás bien? —Dijo Lynn preocupada después de la pelea.

—Sí, solo me sangra un poco los labios. —Le dije poco antes de limpiarme la cara.

—¿Por qué hiciste algo tan estúpido hermano? —Me preguntó de repente.

—Necesito la confianza de todas ustedes Lynn, yo soy su hermano mayor, mi misión es protegerlas a toda costa y guiarlas hacia el buen camino, aún con la presencia y ausencia de nuestros padres. Perdón por lo que le hice a tus guitarras. Te prometo que algún día te las pagaré. —Expliqué amablemente.

Mis palabras cautivaron un poco a Lynn y ella me abrazó en agradecimiento por haberla salvado.

—Gracias hermano. No esperaba eso de ti. —Mencionó durante el abrazo, derramando algunas lágrimas.

—Será mejor que me vaya Lynn, no debería estar aquí, recuerda si éste tipo o alguien más te molesta, no dudes en llamarme. —Comenté para animarle.

—No lo haré Lincoln. Vete a casa que aún tienes tiempo para llegar antes que los demás.

—Ok, pero no le digas a nadie que yo estuve aquí.

—Lo prometo hermano.

Me fui corriendo a casa para llegar rápido. Pude restaurar algo de la confianza de Lynn, eso me alegró mucho ya que poco a poco mis hermanas me irán perdonando, luego mejoraré y les demostraré a todas que soy un buen hermano mayor, y no la basura de Lincoln que estaba aquí antes.

Pero hablando del otro Lincoln, el despierta en mi mundo dentro de mi cuerpo, cabe destacar que éste Lincoln es más inteligente que yo, y no tardó en darse cuenta que era un niño de 11 años y que sus hermanas eran distintas a las que él conoce.

—¡Agh! Rayos, el dimesionador se averió. —Dijo Lisa quejándose—. ¿Lincoln? ¿Tu cerebro responde? —Añadió preguntando.

—¿Mi cerebro? Está revuelto. —Mencionó algo mareado, pero sin tardar en recuperarse.

Mis hermanas llegan al lugar algo preocupadas por ese Lincoln, que ya recuperó la conciencia.

—¿Lincoln estás bien? —Preguntó Luan.

—¿Necesitaremos un doctor? —Advirtió Lori con el teléfono en su mano.

—¿Quieres que Lily te de un besito? —Acosejó Leni con Lily en sus brazos.

—Dincon. —Pronunció Lily alegre.

—¡Qué besito ni que nada! Yo me voy de aquí y les agradezco por favor que me dejan tranquilo. —Respondió ese Lincoln de manera grosera.

—_¿Qué le pasa? _—Se preguntaron mis hermanas en su mente tras recibir esa respuesta.

El Lincoln sale de la habitación y va hacia la habitación de Lori y Leni, creyendo que era la suya.

—Ah. Lincoln, esa es mi habitación. La tuya está por allá. —Señaló Lori a la habitación.

—Sí, ya lo sabía. —Contestó el otro Lincoln de manera soberbia.

Ahora sí, entró en mi habitación y se quedó ahí, intentó realizar una llamada con un teléfono, pero se le apareció Lucy.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —Le preguntó Lucy al aparecer.

—¡AH! Casi me das un infarto. —Reaccionó asustado, debido a eso, se enojó—. ¡Vete de aquí maldita sea!. —Le ordenó además.

—Sólo quiero saber que haces. —Insistío Lucy curiosa.

—Cosas que no te incumben niña, ya lárgate.

—Como sea.

Lucy abandonó la habitación algo desdichada y Lincoln quedó solo y de nuevo intentó realizar la llamada, en ese momento le tocaron la puerta.

—Ay, ¿Y ahora quién es? —Dijo el Lincoln en tono de queja antes de abrir la puerta.

Resultó ser Lisa quien tocaba la puerta.

—¿Que quieres? —Le preguntó de manera grosera y desesperada a Lisa.

—Sólo he venido a advertirte que el fracaso del dimensionador ha provocado grandes fallas en él, así que por consecuencia, me encontraré trabajando por numerosos días hasta repararlo.

—Si como sea. ¡Alto! ¿Dijiste dimensionador? —Le comentó el Lincoln cambiando de parecer.

—Es lo que acabo de hacer ¿No? —Afirmó Lisa.

—Gracias.

De inmediato el malvado Lincoln le cerró la puerta y comprendió de inmediato que estaba en otra dimensión, pero aún así insistió en realizar aquella llamada, la cual al fin logró realizar.

—¿Hola? ¿Quién es? —Preguntó un hombre en la llamada.

—Hola. Gran B. —Mencionó Lincoln siniestramente.

—¿Pero que rayos? ¿Quién te dio éste número? ¿Quién eres? —Preguntó asustado el llamado "Gran B".

—Oye, sólo soy un interesado buscando trabajo, y me enteré en los barrios bajos que tú haces experimentos ilegales y buscas un sujeto de pruebas, pues aquí lo tienes. —Propuso el malévolo Lincoln.

—Así que eso deseas. ¿Cuando quieres que nos veamos? —Mencionó Gran B.

—A la medianoche.

—Hecho. Ven tú solo.

—Eso haré.

Mientras tanto mis hermanas empiezan a sospechar del comportamiento de éste Lincoln, después del experimento de Lisa.

—¿Alguien a notado que Lincoln está un poco raro? —Sospechó Lori.

—Tal vez... le falta un tornillo ¿Entienden?. —Bromeó Luan.

—Es muy sospechoso, no me gusta. —Intuyó Lynn.

—Tendremos tiempo para averiguar mañana, tal vez sólo esté malhumorado. —Prejuzgó Lana inocentemente

—Es probable, pero será mejor irnos a dormir. —Aconsejó Lori.

A la medianoche, todos ya se durmieron menos Lincoln que estaba esperando la hora para salir, y Lynn que había sufrido un insomnio, entonces ella nota cuando el Lincoln abandona la casa llevando puesto un suéter con capucha negra, y ella lo sigue para ver que trama, pero lo más que llego a ver fue cuando el niño se encontró con un hombre y a la vuelta de la esquina Lynn los perdió de vista.

—Rayos. ¿Que estás haciendo Lincoln? —Masculló Lynn.

Resulta que ese Lincoln buscaba trabajo en una organización secreta e ilegal parecida a una mafia donde realizan algunos experimentos e inventos ilegales, y entonces logra encontrarse con Gran B, un hombre muy gordo que sobrepasa los 200 Kg de peso.

—Eres un niño. —Dijo Gran B a primera impresión.

—Soy más que un niño, soy perfecto para el gas del tirano. —Presumió él.

—¿Cómo sabes que tenemos el gas del tirano?. —Preguntó confundido Gran B.

—Es una larga historia. También necesitaré un invento nuevo. —Pidió Lincoln

—Primero tendrás que realizar todas las pruebas y demostrar que eres uno de nosotros. —Requirió Gran B

—Acepto. —Afirmó Lincoln con una sonrisa malévola.

El Lincoln realiza todas las pruebas de manera sencilla como si ya las hubiera hecho, pruebas que aún todavía no comprendía, y rápidamente llegó a la prueba final la cual era opcional, pero sí la hacía lo declaraban un jefe:

—Estoy listo para la prueba final. —Asumió él.

—Espero que no te arrepientas de tu decisión. —Sugirió Gran B.

La última prueba fue algo sumamente doloroso que hizo gritar a Lincoln, pero se ganó el respeto de esa mafia al hacerla. Después de esa última prueba, el malévolo peliblanco se convirtió en alguien realmente peligroso.

**Damos un fin al segundo capítulo de la historia, la cual se divide ahora por dos partes, espero les haya gustado soy BigDaddyLoud2509 y nos vemos en el próximo capítulo de The Loud House: Inversión de Roles. **

**La canción que cantó Lynn, se llama "****Don't give up" de Noissetes**


	4. Saldando mis deudas

**Capítulo 3: Saldando mis deudas**

**Después de casi 2 años de olvido, ha regresado Inversión de Roles. Además de que he hecho un reboot en los 2 primeros capítulos con mi nuevo formato, corrigiendo de paso algunos errores. Éste es el tercer capítulo de esta historia que promete mucho, ojalá y espero que les guste, me esforzé un poco haciéndolo. Además de que al fin veremos actuar al malvado Lincoln de la otra dimensión.**

Ya han pasado unos 2 días desde que salvé a Lynn de ese tal Dimitri quien resultó ser un pandillero peligroso, gracias a eso he mejorado temporalmente mi relación con Lynn, recuperé también un pequeño porcentaje de la confianza de Lori, pero la realidad es que en mis otras hermanas, no ha cambiado nada.

Una mañana, temprano despertando salí de mi habitación mostrando entusiasmo en mejorar mi nueva vida, pero de inmediato que entro al baño me encuentro con mis hermanas cepillándose los dientes, mi presencia las alteró nuevamente y todas salieron del lugar una por una sin dirigirme la palabra.

—_Y pensé que habíamos mejorado_. —Pensé ingenuamente.

Cada una se fue alejando, con una triste cara de melancolía y molestia, me veían como si yo fuera un estorbo en sus vidas, eso lo puedo entender, el Lincoln de esta dimensión era un desalmado, y dependía de mí recuperar la confianza de mis hermanas.

El primer paso para lograrlo fue salvar a Lynn, pero debo hacer más si quiero progresar y dar frutos, por eso observe la cara de Lucy al verme. Más que molesta, se sentía con miedo, una tristeza en la que se podía ver que estaba a punto de llorar, es lógico, ella junto con Lori fueron las hermanas que más daño sufrieron por los ataques del malvado Lincoln.

Al paso de unas horas, como supe que yo fui el verdadero culpable de la expulsión de Lucy de la preparatoria, por arruinar en parte su carrera académica, decidí ayudarla. Fui a su habitación aprovechando que Luna no estaba cerca y toqué la puerta. Lucy me abrió pero rápidamente me cerró la puerta en mi cara, otra vez.

— ¿¡Que haces aquí Lincoln!? —Preguntó una Lucy más asustada que cuando la vi la primera vez.

—So-solo quiero hablar contigo. —Le dije mostrando preocupación ante ella.

En segundos ella volvió a abrir la puerta para asomarse, viéndome con una cara de intimidada y unos ojos que parecían inocentes. Al asomarse le supliqué.

—Por favor, es algo necesario. —Le imploré con amabilidad y seriedad.

Como bono decidí agregar una sonrisa para demostrar que no sería nada malo, según mi intuición ella se quedó pensante durante un momento y como le pareció no tan desagradable mi comportamiento me dejó entrar.

—Te dejaré pasar. —Contestó luego de un triste suspiro.

Hubo un silencio incómodo, sentía en ese momento que cualquier movimiento en falso podía arruinar la posible conversación, tardé por lo menos un minuto entre tomar asiento y comenzar a hablar.

— ¿Cómo te sientes actualmente Lucy? —Le pregunté educadamente mostrando preocupación.

—Nublada y con altas probabilidades de llanto. —Respondió tratando de contar un chiste, pero sin el ánimo que debería, mostrando una actitud lamentable.

—Mira. —Suspiré sigilosamente—. Sobre lo que hice ese día yo...

— ¡No quiero hablar de eso Lincoln! —Me interrumpió gritando—. No me recuerdes el momento en que mi carrera académica se arruinó.

En ese momento me puse pensativo y callé rápidamente, habíamos entrado en un tema bastante delicado de manera veloz. Por consecuente traté de remediarlo.

—Lucy, ¿Podrías escucharme sólo esta vez? —Le propuse con un carácter preocupado.

Ella suspiró por un momento y respondió nuevamente sin mostrar ánimo.

—Bien, te escucho.

—Literalmente voy a hacer que te reintegren a la preparatoria.

Cuando ella oyó mis palabras, lo primero que hizo fue reírse.

—Jajajaja, ese sí que fue un muy buen chiste Lincoln. —Contestó empleando sarcasmo.

—Hablo en serio Lucy.

—Sí, sí, como tú digas Lincoln. —Añadió siendo sarcástica otra vez—. Como tú siempre me has ayudado en mis problemas, debo creerte.

Ese último comentario de mi hermanita afirmó que ella no me creerá, las palabras no eran la clave en este momento, así que debí pasar a los hechos.

Era día de escuela, y mamá y papá nos reunió a todos (Excepto a Lucy y a Lily) para llevarnos. Al yo ser de 17 años supuse que estudiaría en una institución diferente y así fue. Posteriormente, Lisa, Lynn y yo llegamos a una preparatoria y nos fuimos a nuestros respectivos salones, no sin antes que nuestros padres nos desearan buena suerte.

— ¡Buena suerte y que tengan un excelente día! —Exclamaron ambos al unísono.

— ¡Gracias! —Contestamos a la vez.

Yo en ese momento pensaba que siendo mayor tendría una vida escolar bastante agradable. ¡Pero qué ingenuo era! Tuve una clase de matemáticas en la que literalmente no entendí absolutamente nada. Aunque creo que es normal siendo un niño de 11 años dentro de un cuerpo de un adolescente de 17.

Luego de esa intensa clase en la que tuve que quedarme callado y suponer que prestaba atención, llega la hora del almuerzo, fui a la cafetería, tomé asiento y luego apareció Clyde junto con lo que parecía ser unos mayores Rusty, Liam y Zach.

—Hola Lincoln. —Saludaron todos al llegar.

—Hola chicos. —Respondí amablemente.

—Lincoln, mañana en la noche tenemos un trabajo. —Me contó Clyde con gran interés.

—Un trabajo en el cual sacaremos muchos beneficios. —Sumó Rusty a la conversación.

—Así que un trabajo ¿Eh? —Dudé un poco—. ¿Y qué trabajo es? —Pregunté además interesado.

—Ya sabes Lincoln, son de ese tipo de trabajos que tanto te gustan. —Mencionó Liam sin darme ninguna clave de que se podría tratar.

— ¿Y cómo es que no lo sabías Lincoln? —Me preguntó Zach sospechando.

En ese momento, todos sospecharon, tuve que pensar en algo, sentí que podría pasar algo malo si no tomo el papel del Lincoln de esa dimensión. Tuve que enmendar ese error.

— ¡Ah! Sí, literalmente ya lo recuerdo. ¿Cómo se me pudo haber olvidado? ¡Qué tonto soy! —Exclamé fingiendo saber.

—Ya decía yo que estabas algo raro, menos mal que me equivoqué. —Aclaró Clyde ya despreocupado.

Logré calmar el ambiente con los muchachos y luego inicié conversaciones a las cuales ya tenía más dominio del tema, con eso los pude despistar un poco, y al terminar decidí realizar lo que había prometido anteriormente.

Ingresé durante el descanso a la oficina del director, claro que antes tenía que tocar la puerta, de inmediato el director me deja pasar.

—Bienvenido, señor Loud. —Saludó el director—. ¿Tiene algún inconveniente que necesite ser solucionado por mi persona? —Preguntó además.

—Sí, claro señor direc...

Cuando logré girarme y observar el rostro del director, quedé completamente paralizado, su cara me sonaba bastante, me recordaba a alguien que me caía un poco mal, pero lo que de verdad terminó de impactarme, fue cuando dijo su nombre.

—Sea un poco más respetuoso, no soy cualquier director, llámeme director Huggins. —Mencionó antes de sacar una pipa y empezar a fumar tabaco.

En ese momento, mi cabeza no pudo terminar de procesar esa información, comencé a sudar de los nervios, aunque intenté disimular lo que pensaba.

— _¿¡El directo Huggins!? ¡Esto no puede estar pasando!_ —Pensé bastante aterrado—. _Se parece mucho, ¿Pero de verdad es él?_ —Me pregunté confuso.

Para terminar de resolver toda duda decidí hacerle una última pregunta.

— ¿Es usted Wilbur T. Huggins? —Pregunté muy nervioso, a lo que el hombre se me quedó observando con una cara seria, acto seguido sacó la pipa de su boca para contestarme.

—No, ese es mi hermano menor. —Reveló sin dejar a un lado su seriedad—. Supongo que lo recuerdas a través de mi rostro y mi apellido, ya que vienes de la primaria de Royal Woods donde él es el director. Que te quede claro que yo soy William T. Huggins, y en esta preparatoria yo soy el que manda.

Después de esa revelación, William Huggins prosiguió a seguir fumando. Él a diferencia de su hermano era mucho menos expresivo, era más formal y por supuesto inducía mucho más miedo e intimidación que el Huggins que yo conozco.

— ¿Ya vas a ir al grano? —Preguntó al parar de fumar un rato—. Porque dudo mucho que hayas venido hasta acá para preguntar mi nombre.

—S-si. —Le respondí tartamudeando antes de contar lo que quería contar—. ¿Usted recuerda el caso de Lucy Loud?

—Sí, como olvidar la estupidez que cometió tu hermana menor en aquella escuela, su torpeza casi nos cuesta una demanda en la que nos acusaban por no educar correctamente a nuestros estudiantes, por eso en su lugar decidimos expulsar ya que ella es la única culpable de ese horrible acto. —Explicó Huggins antes de colocarse la pipa en la boca.

—No, no lo entiende, resulta que yo inculpé a Lucy, yo soy el verdadero culpable de aquella catástrofe, Lucy es inocente, la grabación de la cinta la hice yo mismo. —Le confirmé intentando sacrificarme por Lucy.

Luego de lo que le dije, Huggins paró de fumar y se me quedó mirando, esta vez con una cara más de impresión, se levantó de la silla con las manos en su espalda y se me acercó.

—Señor Loud, sé que usted tiene mucho aprecio por su hermana menor, sé que si usted la ama como hermana, estará dispuesto a hacer lo que sea por ella. Pero en éstos casos es donde no se puede hacer nada. —Contó Huggins aclarándome las cosas.

— ¿Por qué no puedo hacer nada? —Le pregunté un poco desesperado.

—Ese horrible acto ya está marcado en el expediente académico de Lucy, todo está archivado en el departamento de educación, yo no tengo poder sobre lo que termine allá. A menos que... Usted utilice una cierta cantidad de papeles, si sabes a lo que me refiero. —Comentó Huggins susurrando en mi oído izquierdo la última parte.

Lo de los papeles no lo tenía bien claro en ese momento, luego me di cuenta que no podía hacer nada por Lucy temporalmente y decidí irme.

—Muchas gracias por su atención director Huggins.

—No hay de que, estaré aquí para servirle de ayuda.

Dejé que pasara el día rápidamente, terminé todas las clases restantes del día, luego acompañé a Clyde en su auto donde nos llevó a nuestro trabajo en la tienda (Teníamos turno allí ese día) para luego regresar tarde a casa donde quedé agotado.

— _¡Uf! Estoy completamente sudado, esos trabajos te dejan exhausto._

Mi presencia seguía alterando un poco a mis hermanas al caminar por el pasillo, aún no tenía algo a la mano para ayudarlas, así que procedí a evitarlas temporalmente.

Me fui a darme una ducha en la bañera, fue un refrescante baño debo admitir, posteriormente me estuve secando con las toallas hasta que me observé en el espejo que tenía algo tatuado en el pecho.

— ¿Qué es esto? —Me preguntaba tocándome el torso—. Se ve bastante genial, ¿Acaso dice... "Big Brother"?

Creo que si lo recuerdo bien ese genial tatuaje decía Big Brother, no tenía idea del porqué eso, no lo podía comparar con nada de momento, así que decidí dejarlo para después.

Llegó la noche rápidamente y sufría de insomnio, no podía dormir así que decidir distraerme investigando si por curiosidad había algo oculto en mi habitación, ya que me daba el presentimiento de que encontraría algo.

Lo primero que llegué a notar fue que en una esquina de un póster de Ace Savin estaba mal colocado, quise arreglarlo, pero cuando lo toqué se sentía mucho más duro de lo que creía.

—_Hay algo oculto detrás de esto_. —Pensé en ese momento.

Agarré la esquina y tiré de ella, de allí el póster pronto se abrió como si se tratase de una puerta y detrás de ella había una caja fuerte escondida.

—_Sabía que habían más cosas ocultas_.

Luego descubrí que había un problema con esa caja fuerte y es que para abrirla se necesita una combinación de 4 dígitos la cual sería la contraseña y por supuesto no tenía ni idea de cuál era así que nuevamente cerré esa escotilla y dejé todo como si nada hubiera pasado allí.

Más tarde como el insomnio perduraba, sospeché ahora de los cajones de un escritorio que tenía, nunca tuve la necesidad de revisarlos y luego observé el porqué. Cuando intenté abrir uno, resultó estar cerrado y para abrirlo se necesitaba decir una contraseña por voz.

— ¡_Ah! Por favor_. —Pensé frustrado—. _Espera... creo que ya sé._

Decidí revisar debajo de mi camiseta para observar nuevamente el tatuaje que tenía en el pecho, y acto consecuente dije la contraseña.

—"Big Brother"

De pronto todos los cajones se abrieron, todos y cada uno contenía por lo menos 3 cajas algo pesadas de cartón. Allí tomé la decisión de sacar una de ellas y abrirlas, sorprendiéndome con lo que había dentro de ella.

— _¡Son fajos, fajos y más fajos de billetes de 100 dólares! ¿¡Pero cuánto dinero tenía este Lincoln!?_ —Pensé impresionado.

El hecho de saber que el Lincoln de ésta dimensión era rico en secreto era algo que me carcomía los huesos, pero también me serviría de utilidad para lo que yo estaba planeando con mis hermanas.

Aunque por curiosidad también decidí intentar si el diario de la otra vez se abriría con esa contraseña.

—Big Brother.

Pero el diario no se abrió.

—Demonios, ésta es otra contraseña.

Decidí esconder las cajas de dinero y el diario nuevamente, dormí hasta mañana y al día siguiente tenía un plan para ayudar a Lucy.

Llegué inmediatamente a la oficina del director esa mañana a hablar con este Huggins.

— ¡Director Huggins! —Le avisé en voz alta.

— ¿Otra vez usted señor Loud? Ya le dije que no será posible...

Le hice callar la boca cuando le puse sobre la mesa unos 800 dólares. Ahí el hombre cambió de parecer.

—Creo que estos son los papeles que usted mencionó. —Le dije además.

—Vaya, vaya, señor Loud, parece que usted y yo hablamos el mismo idioma, creo que con esto podré avisarle que el departamento de educación de que todo fue un error de un informante, dándole una especie de perdón a la señorita Lucy Loud, y su acto será olvidado. —Explicó William Huggins cambiando con una actitud más expresiva—. Lástima que ya no podrá recuperar las evaluaciones perdidas y no podrá reincorporarse hasta que realice este acto y...

De nuevo lo interrumpo añadiendo unos 1200 dólares a la mesa.

—200 para que deje a mi hermana recuperas sus evaluaciones y 1000 para que la reincorpore ahora mismo. —Aclaré con gran confianza.

—Trato hecho. —Aceptó Huggins mientras nos dábamos un apretón de manos.

Más tarde llego a casa y nuevamente le toco la puerta a Lucy, ella decide abrirme a la primera.

—Lucy, te tengo una excelente sorpresa. —Mencioné alegremente.

— ¿Cu-cual sorpresa? —Tartamudeó mi hermana algo asustada de los nervios.

—Espéralo. —Dije pacientemente.

En cuestión de segundos sonó el teléfono, a lo que mamá contesta, se quedó un par de minutos hablando y colgó, de inmediato se acercó al cuarto de Lucy con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

— ¡Lucy! ¡Cariño! ¡Te han reincorporado! —Contó mamá muy alegre.

— ¿¡Enserio!? —Preguntó casi derramando lágrimas—. ¿Pero cómo? —Se cuestionó además.

—Yo lo hice Lucy, convencí al director de que todo fue un error. —Respondí a su pregunta—. Podrás incluso recuperar tus exámenes.

Lucy se me quedó mirando con ojos llorosos, y de pronto me dio abrazo mientras me pedía disculpas.

— ¡Perdóname Lincoln! ¡Debí confiar más en ti! —Dijo durante su llanto mientras me abrazaba.

Yo de inmediato correspondí al abrazo y traté de calmarla con suaves palmadas en su delicada espalda.

—Ya, ya, ahora deberás esforzarte en estudiar, vamos que aún te falta mucho camino por recorrer hermanita. —Alenté amablemente.

La felicidad de mamá no podía ser más grande al ver nuestro abrazo que decidió buscar rápidamente una cámara y tomar una foto. Una foto que jamás olvidó.

Después de ese gran acto de hermandad (Donde no mencioné que hubo dinero de por medio) mi hermana estaba eternamente agradecida conmigo, había recuperado toda su confianza en mí y por supuesto que no desaprovechó su regreso a clases, aprobó sus exámenes con altas calificaciones de 8, 9 y 10 y fue bien recibida por sus compañeros. Sentí que ahora tenía a alguien en quien confiar. Gracias Lucy.

Pero no todo fue felicidad y alegría, pues en mi dimensión original, el malvado Lincoln que estaba dentro de mi cuerpo entró en acción. La noche en la que él escapó de casa, regresó a las 3 de la mañana en su habitación con las luces apagadas, nadie se había enterado de su salida, hasta que de pronto cuando él cerró la puerta, alguien encendió la luz y lo atrapó in fraganti.

—Hola hermanito, ¿Qué estuviste haciendo hace 3 horas en la calle? —Le preguntó curiosa mi hermana Lynn quien notó su escapada.

—Vaya, no sabía que las ratas madrugaban. —Opinó el Lincoln de manera grosera.

—Oh... espero no haber oído lo que creo que creo que oí. —Amenazó Lynn enojándose.

El ambiente se puso tenso rápidamente, pero este Lincoln era muy astuto, sabía que a Lynn le gustaba retar y decidió callarse un rato y esperar a que ella actuara.

—Ya que me hiciste enojar Lincoln y no me quieres contar nada, hagamos un juego llamado "Los golpes". Consiste en que cada uno dará un golpe al brazo del otro, ganará el que dé el golpe más fuerte, quien gane deberá hacer lo que ordene el otro. —Explicó Lynn.

—Lo haremos. —Aceptó este Lincoln con una sonrisa de criminal.

— ¿De verdad aceptaste? No creí que podrías ser más tonto Lincoln. —Se burló Lynn—. Pues aquí voy.

Lynn con su brazo derecho golpeó a este Lincoln en el brazo izquierdo, pero el resultado no fue el esperado, Lincoln no sufrió ningún dolor, mientras que Lynn sí.

— ¡Ay! ¿Pero qué fue eso? ¿No sentiste nada? —Se quejó Lynn adolorida mientras sanaba su mano derecha enrojecida.

—Mi turno.

Cuando llegó el turno de este malhechor, dio un puñetazo izquierdo que dio a mi verdadera hermana en su brazo derecho. El impacto fue tan fuerte que el golpe hizo llorar a Lynn dejándola en el suelo.

— ¡Ah! ¡Duele mucho! ¡Duele mucho! —Gritó de dolor Lynn mientras lloraba.

— ¡Ja! Supongo que gané. —Exclamó el malévolo Lincoln sonriendo.

Los llantos y quejidos de dolor de Lynn siguieron hasta que no pudo más y se levantó a despertar a mamá y papá quiénes se levantaron de inmediato.

— ¿¡Lynn!? —Se sorprendió papá despertando.

— ¿Qué pasa Lynn? ¿Por qué lloras a las 3 de la mañana?

— ¡Lincoln me dio un golpe muy fuerte en el brazo —Decía mi hermana deportista llorando.

A primera instancia mis padres no creyeron que yo podría hacer llorar a Lynn, pero aún así quisieron asegurarse y fueron a interrogarlo, por lo que éste Lincoln negó su acción.

—Es mentira, solo busca culparme, en realidad se golpeó con un objeto de metal para inculparme, deberían hacerle un diagnóstico.

Inmediatamente mis padres llevaron a Lynn al hospital, donde el médico realizó un diagnóstico en el que inexplicable llegó a la conclusión de que Lynn se había fracturado el brazo derecho con un objeto de metal, librando de culpa al malvado Lincoln y como consecuencia la regañaron a ella.

— ¿Hacerte daño a ti misma para culpar a tu hermano? —Preguntó papá muy enojado.

—Estás castigada en tu habitación hasta que te recuperes de la fractura. —Ordenó mamá

—Pero...

— ¡Sin peros!

Lynn no tuvo otra opción que aceptar su castigo y al día siguiente permaneció en su habitación con un yeso en su brazo derecho. Ese mismo día con la ausencia de Lucy, el Lincoln irrumpe en su habitación aplaudiendo sarcásticamente con una mochila en su espalda.

—Vaya, vaya Lynn, y pensar que en éste momento serías la mayor perdedora de la historia. —Burló Lincoln malévolamente.

— ¡Eres una rata Lincoln! Ahora estoy castigada y tengo que usar este yeso por al menos 2 meses. —Dijo una impotente Lynn y estando a punta del llanto—. Sé que un metal no me golpeó ¿Cómo rayos hiciste eso? Se supone que soy mucho más fuerte que tú. —Preguntó además.

—No mentiré diciendo que me volví más fuerte, pero lo que sí sentí es que tú te volviste débil Lynn.

Ser llamada "Perdedora" y "Débil", le afectó mucho a la deportista, ella se sintió deprimida luego de esas palabras, sus ánimos fueron realmente socavados por este Lincoln.

—Y además Lynn, como eres de verdad una gran perdedora, deberás pagar la apuesta que habíamos propuesto. —Mencionó Lincoln sonriendo cínicamente.

—Debes estar de broma. —Reaccionó Lynn muy asustada y temblando de los nervios.

De pronto el villano saca comida de su mochila y se la ofrece a Lynn, entre ellas había: Una caja completa de donas, un pastel de chocolate y una hamburguesa.

—Te ordeno que a partir de ahora deberás comer toda la comida que te proponga, empezando con ésto, de no hacerlo, es posible que se fracture otra parte del cuerpo.

Lynn lo tuvo que pensar un momento, de verdad ella no quería otra fractura en su cuerpo por lo que no tuvo otra opción.

—Acepto. —Contestó Lynn antes de empezar a comer las donas de la caja.

—Ah, y por cierto. Si intentas hacer algo estúpido con la comida, pronto lo sabré y habrá consecuencias. —Mencionó el malvado, consiguiendo asustar a Lynn para que ésta no decidiera esconder o desechar comida en vez de consumirla.

Así el odiado chico fue hacia mi habitación con una sonrisa imposible de borrar, ya que por dentro se encontraba disfrutando del sufrimiento que le estaba ocasionando a Lynn.

Minutos más tarde observa hacia un lugar exacto de mi habitación, descubriendo que tenía mi antigua habilidad de romper la cuarta pared, ya que tenía mi cuerpo.

—Jajaja hola muchachos, es increíble que ahora tenga la habilidad de la cuarta pared, de seguro eso los sorprende un poco. —Mencionó este Lincoln riendo—. Como de seguro ya sabéis, yo provengo de otra dimensión en la que soy el primogénito, podéis llamarme "Prime Lincoln". Tenía una buena vida en aquella dimensión, hasta que de pronto desperté en este mundo donde literalmente soy un niño de 11 años y de paso el hijo del medio. Por cierto, ahora la palabra "Literalmente" como que no pega tanto en mí, creo que dejaré de decirlo por un tiempo.

Prime Lincoln tomó asiento para explicar más a fondo.

—No tardé mucho en comprender que en este mundo mis hermanas cambiaron sus personalidades y órdenes de nacimiento, si bien mi objetivo principal verdadero es el de volver a mi dimensión, no me molestaría divertirme un rato molestando y torturando a éstas nuevas hermanas, lo que pasa es que con éste cuerpo de niño rata y una fama del tonto del pueblo que tiene este Lincoln, no es tan sencillo, así que no me gustaría quedarme aquí por mucho tiempo, es una molestia tener que pasar nuevamente por la pubertad. —Explicó brevemente.

Luego decidió relajarse en la cama para seguir contando.

—Lo de Lynn fue demasiado fácil, es sencillo engañar a una bruta salvaje, he fracturado su brazo, fue castigada y encima estará obligada a comer comida chatarra hasta recuperarse. Pero lo que ella no sabe, es que le fracturaré nuevamente al recuperarse sin que ella lo sepa, y le seguiré dando comida para que engorde hasta que no pueda moverse, hundiendo en la miseria su sueño de ser deportista. ¡Es fantástico! ¿Verdad? —Relató malévolamente.

De pronto él se levantó de la cama.

—Bien, tengo trabajo que hacer, luego tendré tiempo de buscar a mi próxima víctima, esto de verdad me divierte.

Al finalizar su discurso, Prime Lincoln no pudo evitar sonreír de felicidad, planeando su próximo movimiento.

**¡Qué bueno es regresar después de mucho tiempo! Al fin tenemos continuación de esta historia, he recuperado la inspiración y posiblemente estaré ****alternando subir capítulos entre Five Nights at The Loud House 2 y ésta.**

**Espero mucho que les haya encantado esta parte y nos vemos en el cuarto capítulo de Inversión de Roles.**


	5. Negocios Ilegales

**Capítulo 4: Negocios Ilegales.**

**Sean bienvenidos nuevamente a Inversión de Roles, ahora con este cuarto capítulo, titulado "Negocios Ilegales", será un capítulo clave en el fanfic, espero les guste mucho a pesar de lo largo que es.**

Un día tranquilo, calmado y con mucha armonía en la casa Loud de esta dimensión. El mismo día en que pude ayudar a Lucy, ella estuvo festejando por los pasillos su regreso a la preparatoria.

— ¡Regresé! ¡Regresé!. —Comenzó a gritar de alegría, casi derramando lágrimas.

Sus gritos de emoción fueron oídos por casi todas las demás hermanas, siendo Lori la que más se alarmó, llegando al punto de llamar a la rubia bromista para interrogarle.

— ¿¡Lucy!? —Mencionó Lori a primera impresión—. ¿Qué haces gritando? ¿Acaso ya es el día de los inocentes?

— ¡Uy! Ojalá, pero es algo mucho mejor. ¡Me han reincorporado a la preparatoria! —Contó Lucy alegremente.

— ¿¡Enserio!? —Reaccionó la menor boquiabierta—. De seguro es otra de tus bromas.

—Pero si no he hecho ninguna broma... aún. —Sonríe maliciosamente—. Es la meca de la irreverencia. —Bromeó Lucy.

—Jajajaja. —Rió Lori con el chiste—. Ese fue bueno, pero volviendo a lo serio. ¿Cómo lograron reincorporarte? —Preguntó curiosa.

—Fue Lincoln. —Respondió la mayor.

— ¿¡Lincoln!? —Reaccionó abriendo exageradamente sus ojos—. ¿Es otra broma tuya? —Le preguntó con desconfianza levantando una ceja.

—No. —Negó Lucy con completa seguridad.

—Hazte un lado, debo hacer algo. —Dijo Lori con una mirada seria mientras apartaba a Lucy de su camino.

Insatisfecha por la respuesta proporcionada por su hermana Lucy, Lori decidió caminar hasta mi habitación, primeramente tocando la puerta, yo le abrí con gusto.

—Hola Lori. —Saludé amablemente.

— ¿Ahora qué tramas? —Preguntó ella de buenas a primeras.

— ¿Tramar qué cosa? ¿De qué hablas? —Ignoré inocentemente.

—Recuperaste la confianza de Lucy haciendo que la reintegren a la preparatoria, y después la romperás haciéndole algo horrible. —Prejuzgó ella.

—Lori. ¡Pero vamos a ver! —Intenté aclarar—. Hice que la reintegraran para que siguiera con sus estudios, ella no merece estar en esa situación.

—Olvidas que tú fuiste quien la puso en esa situación. —Señaló ella desconfiada.

— ¡Agh! Lori, por favor, no soy el Lincoln que piensas que soy.

—Te equivocas, sé perfectamente la clase de Lincoln que eres tú. —Concluyó con una mirada enojada antes de irse.

—_Lori... si tan solo supieras el verdadero tipo de Lincoln que soy._ —Pensé bastante frustrado por la situación.

De un momento a otro, dentro de mí seguía triste, a pesar de haber ayudado un montón a Lucy en su vida, Lori continuaba sin creer en mí. Para animarme decidí sentarme y ver la televisión en la sala, me pude entretener un poco.

Al rato sonó el timbre, yo fui a abrir la puerta, me encontré con una pequeña niña de cabello rubio, con unas gafas peculiares.

—Ah, hola ¿Quién eres? —Saludé con educación preguntando.

—Ho-ho-ho-hola, Li-Li-Lincoln... —Titubeó la niña ininterrumpidamente hasta que de pronto empezó a sangrar por la nariz y a desmayarse.

— ¡Niña! —Me acerqué a cargarla a ver si respondía—. ¡Niña, responde! —Le seguí llamando tratando de que ella resistiera.

Pero finalmente la chica terminó sangrando aún más, ensuciando un poco mi ropa de sangre y terminando de desmayarse.

—Esto es grave. —Dije preocupado.

— ¡Carol! ¿¡Estás bien!? —Intervino Lori muy sorprendida por lo que pasaba.

— ¿¡Carol!? —Reaccioné sorprendido al saber el nombre de la chica—. ¿Es Carol Pingrey?

— ¡Suelta a mi amiga Lincoln! Yo me haré cargo de ella. —Ordenó Lori enojada.

—Ok, ok... solo relájate.

Con mucho cuidado decidí bajar a Carol de mis brazos y suavemente la coloqué en el suelo, por consecuente Lori la fue llevando a su habitación, yo mientras tanto fui a bañarme otra vez.

Al salir de la ducha y vestirme, me tocan la puerta de la habitación nuevamente, esta vez se trataba de Lynn, quien se encontraba en un estado de preocupación y nervios algo grave.

— ¿Lynn! ¿Qué pasa? —Pregunté muy extrañado—. Te ves como si te hubieran intimidado.

—Li-Lincoln... sé qué no debería pedirte esto pero... —Se quedó pensativa un tiempo—. Tengo un problema y necesito tu ayuda.

Ver a Lynn tan necesitada me hizo intuir que era un grave problema, no quería que nadie más en esta familia siguiera triste, así que sin pensarlo dos veces acepté.

—Te escucho. —Tomé asiento para prestar atención.

—Es sobre Dimitri, el hombre con el que me viste la otra noche.

— ¿Qué quiere ese desgraciado cobarde? —Pregunté enojado.

—Me está amenazando, dice que sí no pago mis deudas con él, enviará un grupo de matones a golpearme. —Mencionó ella muy asustada.

—Así que tienes una deuda con él, y mientras no la pagues, supongo que no te dejará en paz. Tranquila, tengo una idea. —Comenté con confianza.

Invité a Lynn a pasar a mi habitación, ella se sintió un poco sorprendida después de la acción, tenía la sensación de ser la primera vez que entraba ahí. Luego le mostré una caja, sin revelar lo que había dentro de ella.

— ¿Qué piensas hacer con eso? —Me preguntó ella confundida al verme con esa caja en mis brazos.

—Es un elemento sorpresa que nos ayudará más tarde. —Le comenté discretamente—. Por cierto ¿Le pediremos a papá y mamá que nos lleven en Vanzilla?

— ¿¡Qué!? ¿Estás loco? —Reaccionó ella asustada—. No podemos ir con mamá y papá en Vanzilla a ese lugar. Es un sitio muy peligroso, y no quiero que nuestros padres se enteren de que tengo problemas con pandilleros. —Añadió preocupada. Provocando que yo levantara una ceja.

—Pero entonces ¿Cómo iremos allá? —Pregunté confundido.

De pronto Lynn nuevamente se puso nerviosa, poniéndose pensativa de una manera bastante preocupante, empezó a sudar gotas en su frente y su banda de rockera no tardó en empaparse. Al cabo de un buen tiempo, ella decidió contestarme.

— ¿Y si nos vamos en tu auto? —Preguntó Lynn tímidamente haciendo juego con sus dedos.

— ¿En mi auto? —Reaccioné yo sin palabras en la boca.

En esa situación yo me puse pensativo. En mi mente decía: "¿Yo tengo un auto? ¿De verdad tengo un auto?", y seguí pensando eso repetidas veces hasta que recuperé la conciencia y fui más conciso.

— ¿Dónde está mi auto Lynn? —Pregunté con necesidad.

— ¿No que siempre lo dejas en el garaje junto a Vanzilla? —Preguntó ella muy extrañada y con sospechas.

— ¡Ah, sí! Lo había olvidado por un momento. —Disimulé colocando mi mano detrás de la cabeza mientras sonreía.

De buenas primeras me sentí incomodado, Lynn y yo fuimos hasta el garaje, y adentro de él, había algo que me sorprendió tanto no haber visto antes.

Era algo increíble, un auto de color naranja muy moderno y absolutamente nuevo, tan nuevo era el vehículo que brillaba cegando mi vista por unos segundos.

— ¿Y que esperamos Linc? Usa las llaves y adentro. —Sugirió Lynn muy emocionada.

Más nervioso no podía sentirme en ese momento. Estaba en un cuerpo de 17 años, pero por dentro seguía siendo un niño de 11. Pero también además, no podía decepcionar a Lynn en un momento tan crucial como ese, así que decidí tomar las llaves, abrir el auto, y sentarme en el asiento del conductor.

De inmediato y con solo tocar el volante sin siquiera encender el motor, los nervios me dominaron. Cada vez empezé a apretar el volante con más fuerza cada vez, no pudiendo impedir que sudara por el miedo, delatando mi estado mental a Lynn.

— ¿Qué es lo que te pasa Lincoln? Llevas como 3 minutos seguidos sosteniendo ese volante, ni siquiera has encendido el auto. —Declaró Lynn.

— ¿Y si mejor conduces tú Lynn? —Le pregunté inocentemente desviando una mirada nerviosa hacia su rostro.

—Lo haría. Si pudiera. No tengo licencia de conducir y tú sí, Lincoln. —Aclaró ella con una mirada seria, como si empezara a enojarse.

—Bi-bien, entonces literalmente haré lo que pueda. —Titubeé aún más nervioso.

Para empezar, ya con el auto encendido, pisé por un segundo el acelerador para saber que tanta fuerza hacia falta para accionarlo, y al ver que nos movíamos me asusté tanto que de inmediato pisé el freno con mucha fuerza. Por suerte ambos teníamos el cinturón de seguridad, hubiera sido un feo golpe.

— ¡Oh my God Lincoln! ¿¡En que estabas pensando!? ¡Se supone que sabes conducir! —Me reclamó Lynn enojada.

— ¡Ya, ya! Es que me pongo muy nervioso cuando empiezo a conducir. —Confesé aclarando—. Dame unos segundos de preparación.

—Como sea, pero date prisa. No tenemos todo el día.

Me tomé un tiempo para mirar y concentrarme, esta situación me recordó a un videojuego de un arcade que era muy parecido, cada vez me fui guiando por mis propios conocimientos, mirando a ambos retrovisores y cuidando mi velocidad. Luego cuando me sentí un poco más "Seguro", accedí a entrar a la carretera y nos fuimos.

—_Ojalá no consiga mucho tránsito._ —Pensé esperanzado.

Mientras tanto Lori se encontraba pasando el rato en su habitación con su amiga Carol.

— ¡Agh! Carol, estoy muy furiosa, no veo la hora en la que al fin desenmascare a mi malvado hermano mayor. —Comentó Lori rechinando sus dientes de la frustración.

—Lincoln... —Mencionó Carol sintiendo pasión—. Tu hermano es muy guapo, es muy alto, y muy fuerte. —Añadió mirando hacia arriba, imaginando una escena de ella siendo cargada en los brazos de Lincoln.

— ¡Tierra llamando a Carol! —Exclamó enfadada Lori chasqueando sus dedos en la cara de su amiga, hasta que ésta recuperó la conciencia.

—Ah, perdón. ¿Qué decías? —Preguntó la ingenua Carol.

—Ay, es que contigo no se puede hacer nada. —Se quejó la Loud tomando camino a abandonar la habitación.

—Espera ¿Qué intentas hacer, Lori?

Lori terminó con salir de la habitación, Carol estaba preocupada por la situación de su amiga y decidió seguirla. Al rato la astuta chica Loud observó que la puerta de mi habitación se encontraba abierta, formándole una sonrisa en el rostro y aprovechando la oportunidad.

— ¡Carol! ¡La habitación de Lincoln está abierta! —Mencionó Lori en voz baja.

— ¿¡Enserio!? ¡Me vuelvo loca! Quiero entrar en su habitación. —Comentó Carol muy emocionada.

—Eso haremos.

Así es como ellas dos entraron cautelosamente sin llamar la atención de otras hermanas, y comenzaron a registrar mi habitación sin mi consentimiento.

— ¡Guau! Así que esta... es la habitación de Lincoln Loud. —Dijo apasionada Carol.

—No te distraigas Carol, no quiero perder esta oportunidad. —Sugirió Lori poniéndose seria—. Esta habitación no suele estar abierta a menudo, y cuando está cerrada tiene un sistema de seguridad con el cual no me gustaría lidiar. Ahora sigue buscando hasta encontrar algo que pueda probar que él es malvado. —Añadió explicando.

—A la orden capitana Lori. —Respondió Carol con un saludo militar.

Ambas amigas continuaron su investigación, buscaron por mi cama, mi armario, hasta que Lori sospechó de mi escritorio y descubrió los cajones cerrados de había ahí.

—Mira esto Carol, aquí debe estar ocultando algo. —Concluyó Lori.

—Mira esos músculos Lori, tu hermano es muy guapo, debe ser mi príncipe azul. —Tonteó Carol apasionadamente admirando un póster donde salía Lincoln sin camisa en una playa.

— ¡Ya deja de ver ese póster de Lincoln, Carol! —Reclamó enojada Lori a su amiga, tomándole la mano y llevándosela—. Mira estos cajones no se abren y por lo visto requiere una contraseña, definitivamente Lincoln oculta algo aquí.

La cosa es que Carol no estaba del todo convencida de que yo era tan malvado como Lori pensaba, así que de vez en cuando se preocupaba porque su amiga de la infancia no hacía más que intentar desenmascarar a su hermano.

—Lori... creo que deberías dejar un lado tu obsesión con delatar a tu hermano, tal vez podrías llegar a entender que él no es tan malo como parece. —Opinó Carol preocupada.

Lori se sintió literalmente ofendida luego de escuchar esas palabras, y de forma aterradora observó a Carol a los ojos, acercándose cada vez más a ella para verla más de cerca.

— ¿¡Qué el no es malo!? —Exclamó Lori a punta del enojo—. El destrozó mi vida Carol, ha hecho cosas tan malas que no te imaginas. —Añadió casi amenazando a su amiga.

—Está bien, pero no te alteres ahora. Pareces Candace. —Contestó Carol tranquilizando.

Al cabo de unos minutos Lori no dejó de intentar abrir los cajones, empezó primero a decir contraseñas incorrectas, luego decidió tratar de abrirlo por la fuerza, empezando con las manos, luego con ciertos objetos que empleó como palanca y hasta incluso un taladro, y nada sirvió.

— ¡Maldición! —Bufó Lori con furia—. No se abre por nada del mundo—. Añadió antes de voltear a ver hacia mi cama donde se encontraba Carol abrazando cariñosamente un libro.

—Ay, Lincoln. —Suspiró Carol apasionadamente.

— ¿Qué rayos haces Carol? ¿Qué es ese Libro?

—Es el diario de tu hermano. —Mencionó Carol atontada por el amor.

— ¿Diario? ¡Dame eso! —Le arrebató el libro a su amiga—. Lo que faltaba, otra contraseña. —Añadió quejándose—. ¿Dónde y cuándo lo encontraste?

—Lo encontré debajo de la cama mientras perdías el tiempo con los cajones.

Desesperada, Lori intentó abrir el diario a la fuerza, e inesperadamente la chica recibió una descarga eléctrica ligera que pudo soportar, pero no dejó de ser doloroso.

— ¡Ay, ay, ay! —Aulló de dolor Lori, posteriormente se enfureció, tiró el diario al suelo y empezó a dar pataletas estando a punta del llanto—. ¿¡Por qué no me sale nada bien!? —Gritó sin cesar durante su rabieta.

—Lori, parece que tuvieras 6 años. —Mencionó Carol conteniendo la risa.

Lori de pronto se volvió consciente de que estaba enloqueciendo y decidió recuperar la cordura.

—Bien. Entonces ¿Qué sugieres hacer con el diario? —Pidió Lori, estando ya calmada.

—Podría llevarme el diario de Lincoln, estoy muy ansiosa por saber sus secretos Lori. —Contó Carol muy emocionada—. ¿Crees que él note que ya no esté?

—Creo que no lo notará. —Contestó Lori añadiendo una sonrisa un poco vengativa.

— ¡Genial! No voy a descansar hasta averiguar los secretos de mi futuro marido. —Enunció Carol muy animada.

Todo concluyó con que Carol se llevó mi diario (o bien es más el diario de Prime Lincoln) y desde su casa intentaba abrirlo.

Volviendo al tema de Lynn y yo: Poco a poco fui mejorando y teniendo mejor dominio del volante, aunque aún tenía poca confianza y seguía yendo lento y seguro.

—Conduces como abuela Lincoln. —Comentó una aburrida Lynn.

—Lynn, llevas quejándote de todo desde que salimos de casa, agradece al menos que te estoy ayudando. —Le contesté un poco harto de sus quejidos.

Seguí conduciendo hasta que al atardecer, llegamos a una parte de Royal Woods que nunca había visto.

— ¿Qué es este lugar? Es lúgubre, oscuro y desolado. —Comenté a primera vista observando un poco el lugar.

Era un lugar que carecía de postes de luz encendidos, había marcas extrañas en la pared y por si fuera poco: No pasaba ni un alma por allí.

—Este lugar se llama "El Jardín del tirano". —Nombró Lynn.

—_Que nombre más hermoso. _—Pensé sarcásticamente.

—Es hogar de los más peligrosos y crueles criminales de la ciudad, hasta la policía sigue teniendo problemas investigando este lugar.

— ¿Y-y el Dimitri ese vive por aquí? —Tartamudeé al preguntar.

—Dimitri es miembro de las divisiones bajas de una de las dos pandillas más peligrosas de estos lares. Pertenece a los "Bloodeyes del Este", dicen ser una pandilla originaria de Rusia.

— ¿¡De Rusia!? ¿¡Y cómo rayos acabaste así con ese ruso de Dimitri!?

—Ok, entiendo que es un lugar peligroso, pero es que "alguien"... —Refiriéndose a mí, o mejor dicho a Prime Lincoln—... destruyó seis de mis guitarras y tuve que tomar precaución para la séptima. Vi sitios en internet y descubrí la tienda de Dimitri en ésta zona, tenía una guitarra que era muy resistente y hermosa, tanto que podía usarse perfectamente como arma blanca, pero no tenía el dinero suficiente para comprarla y le propuse pagarla en cuotas, pero extrañamente decidieron darme la guitarra de una sola vez. Después de varios días vi que me estafaron para que les debiera una cantidad de dólares inimaginables, cuando se supone que la guitarra no valía ni un cuarto de eso. —Contó algo triste Lynn.

—Ese Dimitri... —Comenté enojado por la inédita historia—. ¿Y quiénes son la otra pandilla más peligrosa? —Pregunté además.

—Creo que se hacen llamar los "Highlander del Oeste", y no por ser montañeses, sino que su poder es tan alto como el de una montaña. Por suerte nunca tuve problemas con ellos

—Interesante. Y aterrador a la vez.

Posteriormente por fin llegamos a la tienda de música de Dimitri, paramos, fui a sacar una caja del auto y de inmediato accedimos a la tienda, siendo Lynn la primera en entrar, encontrándose con el malévolo pandillero con la mano derecha vendada.

— ¡Tú! —Reaccionó furioso Dimitri con la mano izquierda, y tomando impulso para golpear a Lynn con dicha mano, hasta que logró verme entrar por la puerta y decidió frenar su ataque, aliviando a Lynn. — ¡Ay, es el que me rompió la manita! —Exclamó asustado con voz aguda el hombre.

—Veo que estabas intentando tocar a mi hermana ¿eh? —Enuncié con observación intimidando a Dimitri.

—Oye, amigo cálmate, no hay porque ponerse violentos. —Comentó Dimitri levantando unas manos inocentes y sintiéndose acobardado.

—Tienes suerte de que no vine a pelear. ¿Cuánto dinero te debe Lynn? —Le pregunté sin dejar de intimidar, acercándome cada vez más a él.

—Me-me debe 5.000 dólares por la guitarra. —Contestó titubeando del miedo.

—Pues toma. —De la caja saqué un gran fajo de billetes de 100 y se lo dejé en la mano izquierda a Dimitri, pero no sin antes advertirle—. Deja a mi hermana en paz o literalmente terminarás pagando más que eso. —Amenacé en voz baja señalando el dinero.

—S-s-sí.

Luego de ese negocio, Lynn y yo abandonamos el local. Ya estando fuera de él, se me abalanzó dándome un enorme abrazo en agradecimiento por resolver su conflicto.

— ¡Muchas gracias Lincoln! ¡No sabes el peso que me has quitado de encima! —Celebró Lynn durante el abrazo, derramando lágrimas en el proceso.

—No te preocupes Lynn, mi trabajo como hermano mayor es protegerte a toda costa. —Consolé acariciando su cabeza y sonriendo con gran felicidad.

—Has cambiado Lincoln, ¿Qué te impulsó a hacerlo? —Preguntó ella curiosa, aún estando en mi regazo.

—Quiero corregir todas las malas acciones que cometí con anterioridad Lynn, el yo del pasado era todo un patán, el de ahora será diferente. —Respondí asumiendo que antes era como Prime Lincoln.

—Me-me alegro mucho. —Titubeó Lynn nerviosa pero de a poco calmándose—. Me alegro poder a volver a confiar ti, Lincoln.

Pero mientras tanto estábamos afuera, no nos dimos cuenta que Dimitri no era el único en esa tienda, había también un hombre blanco y calvo leyendo el periódico y cuando nosotros salimos decidió charlar con Dimitri.

—El muchacho de cabello blanco. ¿No te parece conocido? —Le preguntó a Dimitri sin parar de leer el periódico.

—Tal vez, no lo sé Vlad. —Respondió Dimitri confundido.

—Algo me dice que no será la última vez que lo veamos Dimitri. —Intuyó el hombre que fue denominado como "Vlad".

Regresando a lo nuestro, Lynn me dijo que quería quedarse un rato en el centro comercial, la llevé en mi auto hasta allá, cada vez me fui acostumbrando más a conducir y en el intento no tardé mucho en llegar hasta allá.

— ¡Muchas gracias Lincoln! —Mencionó Lynn agradecida mientras salía del auto.

—¿Quiere que te busque en un par de horas? —Le pregunté demostrando apoyo.

—Creo que no será necesario, caminaré hasta la casa cuando termine.

—Como digas.

Al dejar a Lynn, iba emprender un viaje a casa, pero de repente antes de movilizar el auto recibo una llamada telefónica.

—Es Clyde. —Contesté el teléfono—. ¿Hola?

—Lincoln ¿Dónde estás? —Me preguntó de buenas a primeras.

—En el centro comercial, estaba llevando a Lynn.

—Bueno, ya que estás afuera, ve a buscarnos, Rusty dijo que nos han llamado para nuestro trabajo nocturno. —Aconsejó mi amigo.

—Está bien, iré para allá. —Colgué y suspiré—. A conducir otra vez.

Por lo menos ya me estaba acostumbrando a conducir, miraba con atención a los retrovisores, ya tenía medido el acelerador y el freno, y estaba más tranquilo que hace unas horas.

Logré llegar a la casa de Clyde conduciendo, rápidamente se hizo de noche y encendí las luces nocturnas del vehículo. Difícilmente logré estacionarme, (aún batallo con eso) y luego me encontré nuevamente con Clyde, Rusty, Liam y Zach. Cada uno utilizando gafas oscuras y una gorra, teniendo Clyde una extraña caja.

Clyde se sentó el asiento del copiloto, no sin antes guardar la caja en el maletero del auto, mientras que el resto se sentó atrás.

— ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué estáis vestidos como si fueran de incógnito? —Pregunté con ignorancia.

—Porque esa es la idea, tonto. ¿Dónde están tus gafas y gorra?

—Ah, bueno... —Coloqué mi mano detrás de la cabeza en vergüenza—. Creo que los olvidé en casa. —Mencioné avergonzado.

—No pues... —Clyde abrió la guantera y sacó unas gafas oscuras y una gorra—... siempre dejas unos reemplazos en la guantera.

—Ah, sí. Lo había olvidado también jeje. —Mencioné disimulando la pena.

Rápidamente me puse los objetos anteriormente mencionados y empecé a conducir como por quinta vez. En esta oportunidad ya estaba más acostumbrado que nunca y seguí las indicaciones que Clyde me sugirió, pero nos terminó por llevar a un lugar que no me esperaba en lo absoluto.

— _¿Otra vez este sitio lúgubre y tenebroso?_ —Pensé asustado—. Es el jardín del tirano. —Mencioné en voz alta a los demás.

— ¡Hombre! Descubriste América en un vaso de agua. —Mencionó Rusty burlándose.

— ¡Maldición Lincoln! Estás más tonto que de costumbre. —Opinó Clyde algo quejumbroso.

—Perdón, es que literalmente ando algo distraído.

A diferencia de cuando fui con Lynn hace un par de horas, pareciera que nos halláramos en el Oeste del territorial, siendo incluso más siniestro que el Este.

—Lincoln, detente y observa. —Señaló Clyde a tres misteriosos hombres enmascarados con grandes sacos de dinero en medio de la carretera.

Me detengo y todos salimos del auto, en ese momento me dio el presentimiento de que estábamos a punto de hacer un negocio ilegal.

De pronto uno de los hombres rompe el silencio diciendo unas serias palabras.

— ¿Trajeron la mercancía? —Preguntó el hombre del dinero.

—Claro, ¿Ustedes tienen el dinero? —Contestó Clyde.

—Aquí lo tenemos. —Señaló el sujeto a los sacos de dinero.

Durante ese momento se realizó un intercambio pacífico, los hombres nos entregaron el dinero y ellos recibieron la caja que Clyde había guardado y de inmediato se marcharon. Mientras tanto Rusty, Liam y Zach contaron el dinero.

—Tenemos exactamente un millón de dólares en los sacos. —Mencionó Zach.

— _¿¡Un millón de dólares!?_ —Aluciné al escuchar esa cifra—. ¿Pero que les hemos vendido a esos tipos? —Pregunté muy confuso.

—En esa caja habían veinte frascos de "Gas del tirano".

— ¿Gas del tirano? —Dudé profundamente.

Era la primera vez desde que me fui de mi dimensión que había oído ese término.

—Sí, ya sabes, el Gas del tirano que fabrican los científicos de Gran B. —Contó Clyde revolviendo aún más mi cerebro de información.

— ¿Gran B? —Dudé nuevamente.

—Lincoln te veo un poco confundido, creo que deberías ir a casa a descansar. —Sugirió Clyde algo preocupado—. No te preocupes, nosotros le pagaremos a Gran B.

—Sí, literalmente creo que es lo mejor.

Tomé la decisión de marcharme del lugar, pero antes de irme los muchachos me entregaron algo.

—No olvides tu parte del negocio Lincoln. —Mencionó Liam mientras entregaba unos cien mil dólares a mi persona.

—Tampoco olvides esto. —Dijo Clyde entregando en mis manos un diminuto frasco con algo adentro, y luego se despidió junto con los demás. —Nos vemos camarada.

Ya adentro del auto, y estando más confundido que nunca, decido esconder rápidamente los cien mil dólares en el auto, y por curiosidad quise ver que tenía ese extraño frasco que me dio Clyde. Cuando lo observé detalladamente, vi que adentro de él había un extraño gas de color amarillo, pero el contenido no me fue lo que me quitó el sueño, si no lo que se podía leer en el exterior de éste.

—"Highlander".

Mientras tanto en mi dimensión original, Prime Lincoln seguía haciendo de las suyas. Un día decidió tocarle la puerta a Lynn con una bolsa de frituras en la mano. Lynn inocentemente abrió la puerta mostrando que ya estaba empezando a engordar.

— ¡Hora de comer Lynn! —Mencionó Prime Lincoln con una sonrisa diabólica.

—Pe-pero Lincoln, necesito las dos manos para comer eso. —Comentó Lynn muy preocupada por su situación.

—Eso no será necesario. —Susurro el malvado Lincoln de manera terrorífica.

— ¿¡Pero qué!?

El villano de manera violenta abrió la boca de Lynn y le dio bocados groseros a la deportista.

—Ya bas... —Intentó decir Lynn, pero a la vez intentaba tragar y masticar.

— ¡Come! ¡Come y engorda, que no eres más que una perdedora! —Le gritaba Prime Lincoln a mi hermana mientras le daba de comer.

Las cantidades que tragaba Lynn eran muy exageradas, y eso combinado con una mala digestión de alimentos que ya había comido con anterioridad, terminó yéndose en vómito.

— ¡Puaj! Qué asco, el vómito arruina la diversión, pero no está de más. —Comentó el malvado burlándose de Lynn.

— ¡Estás loco Lincoln! ¡Casi me atraganto! —Reclamó Lynn.

—Ay qué pena, si apenas estamos entrando en calor. —Contó Prime Lincoln de una manera muy cínica y burlona a la vez. Revelándole a Lynn una caja de pizza.

— ¡No bromees! —Reaccionó asustada Lynn al ver la pizza.

—Esta pizza te la vas a comer porque no eres más que una débil perdedora Lynn. —Ordenó Prime Lincoln antes de abandonar la habitación en plena risa—. Jajajajajajaja.

La pobre Lynn solo se quedó mirando la pizza, sintiendo posteriormente los primeros síntomas de la depresión.

—Tal vez...tal vez Lincoln tenga razón. Sólo soy una débil perdedora. —Mencionó muy triste Lynn mientras tomó un trozo de pizza y empezó a devorarlo.

Mientras tanto mi malvada versión de mí, siguió tranquilamente hasta mi antigua habitación, contando sus hechos a la cuarta pared.

—Muy buenas criaturitas de Satán. —Saludó con orgullo al aire—. Siento que cada vez me estoy superando a mí mismo, miren nada como estoy destrozando la moral de Lynn. ¡Qué divertida esa hija de perra, jajaja! —Mencionó Prime Lincoln burlándose.

Al finalizar su discurso, Prime Lincoln esperó hasta la noche, cuando ya toda la familia estaba durmiendo salió de la casa sigilosamente, tomando camino a un sitio peligroso.

Prime Lincoln se dirigió sin ser visto a un lugar que curiosamente también existía en su mundo: "El jardín del tirano".

Fue pasando por lados del Oeste, pasando por territorios oscuros y callejuelas donde en las paredes estaban escritas con grafiti la palabra "Highlander".

Al pasar por todo eso, tuvo acceso a un lugar extraño vigilado por un gran número de hombres armados, y más adentro se encontró con Gran B, a quién le habló.

—Bienvenido, niño. —Mencionó Gran B algo sorprendido al ver a Prime Lincoln.

—Quiero un frasco de Gas del tirano. —Pidió el malévolo chico.

—¿Así que te sientes preparado para ser el primero en probar el gas tirano? —Preguntó el gordinflón—. ¡Traigan el gas!

Se realizó una negociación en ese momento, Prime Lincoln recibió un frasco de gas del tirano. Exactamente igual al que me dio Clyde en la otra dimensión.

Después de eso, Prime Lincoln decidió guardar el pequeño frasco en un lugar muy impactante, reveló que su brazo izquierdo (Que en realidad era mí verdadero brazo izquierdo) estaba hecho de metal, y lo abrió como estuche, guardándolo ahí. Minutos más tarde regresó sigilosamente a casa con cincuenta mil dólares que luego escondió y se dedicó a dormir.

Al siguiente día, Lori irrumpe en su habitación.

—Lincoln. ¿Has visto mis pendientes amarillos? —Preguntó la primogénita.

—No lo sé y no me interesa. —Contestó Prime Lincoln sin darle importancia al asunto.

—Oye Lincoln, estás faltando mucho el respeto. —Opinó Lori sospechando.

— ¿Y acaso eso te debe importar? Cara de escoba. —Insultó Prime Lincoln.

— ¿¡Como me dijiste!? —Contestó enojada Lori, sintiéndose ofendida y tomando a Prime Lincoln por el cuello de su camisa.

—He dicho que tienes cara de escoba, y con ese cuerpo de palo que me llevas, eres literalmente una escoba andante. —Contestó Prime con una cadena de insultos.

— ¡Lo vas a pagar caro! —Gritó Lori furiosa.

Lori empezó a formar un puño con su mano derecha y luego procedió a golpear al malvado, sin duda se lo merecía, pero inesperadamente antes de que se diera el golpe, mamá entró en la habitación observando que Lori iba a golpear a su hermano.

— ¡Lori! ¿¡Intentas golpear a tu hermano!? —Intervino mamá al ver la situación.

— ¡No mamá yo solo...! —Intentó defenderse Lori soltando a Prime Lincoln.

— ¡Sí mamá, ella quería golpearme! —Interrumpió Prime Lincoln haciéndose la víctima.

— ¡No cierto, yo...!

—Lori, ¿Qué hablamos sobre la violencia en la casa? —Preguntó mamá muy enojada.

—Que no hay cabida en ésta casa para la violencia. —Contestó obstinada Lori.

—Y reflexionarás sobre eso en tu habitación. Estás castigada. —Declaró mamá.

—Pero mamá yo...

— ¡A tu habitación he dicho! —Ordenó mamá furiosa.

Lori, no tuvo otra opción, y muy enojada aceptó su injusto castigo ingresando a su habitación. Mientras tanto Lincoln se fue riendo y burlándose de su hermana a espaldas de ella, hablando nuevamente con la cuarta pared.

—Jajajaja, un clásico, los beneficios de ser el hermano menor. —Rió Prime Lincoln con malicia—. Aunque la cara de escoba de Lori en esta dimensión es muy molesta. ¿Saben qué? Voy a deshacerme de ella.

Así es como el villano sacó de su brazo metálico el frasco de gas del tirano que había obtenido ayer, dirigiéndose a la habitación de Lori y entrando.

— ¿Qué haces aquí Lincoln? ¿No tuviste suficiente? —Dijo Lori molesta.

—Por supuesto que no. —Comentó siniestramente Prime Lincoln.

Después de esa escena, no recuerdo con exactitud que ocurrió, pero viéndolo desde la perspectiva de Lynn, ella vio correr por el pasillo a Prime Lincoln con un ojo morado y gritando "¡Ayuda!", ya que lo perseguía una Lori completamente enloquecida, tenía los ojos rojos como si tuviera conjuntivitis y se le salía la baba de la boca como si tuviera rabia.

— ¡Lincoln! ¡Te voy a matar! —Gritaba Lori enfadada, lanzando puñetazos por doquier como una loca, golpeando a varias hermanas en el camino, incluyendo a Lynn, que la golpeó justo en su brazo roto.

— ¡Ay, Ay, Ay! —Gritó adolorida Lynn tras el golpe—. Esto creo que tomará más de dos meses ¡AY!

— ¡Mamá, papá, Lori se volvió loca! ¡Me golpeó en el ojo! —Gritaba Prime Lincoln llamando a papá y mamá.

Ambos padres se percataron del enloquecido comportamiento de Lori, intentaron detenerlo ellos mismos, pero no podía, Lori estaba literalmente loca, por lo que tuvieron que tomar una última opción.

— ¡Llama la policía o alguien que controle esto cariño! —Gritó papá a mamá mientras intentaba sostener a Lori.

— ¡Ahora mismo!

Momentos más tarde llegó la policía y algunos psiquiatras y ataron a Lori con un chaleco, la metieron en una camioneta y se la llevaron a un hospital psiquiátrico en Royal Woods para investigar que la había sucedido. La familia Loud se entristeció, rezaron esperando el milagro de que Lori pudiera recuperarse, todos menos Prime Lincoln quien se alegró al ver que su plan fue todo un éxito.

—Disfruta el psiquiátrico Lori. Jajajajaja.

Y feliz luego de realizar ese horrible acto, aún con el ojo morado supuestamente por un golpe de Lori, explicó la situación a la cuarta pared.

—Bueno, costó un golpe fuerte, pero valió la pena. —Sonrió siniestramente durante unos segundos—. ¡Que no! ¡Que es broma! Es que se lo creen todo, jajaja. —De pronto sacó un frasco de tinte morado y un pañuelo húmedo—. Esto es falso, solo es tinte morado. —Añadió el malvado limpiando su ojo con el pañuelo húmedo—. ¡Eso fue genial! De seguro todos se estarán preguntando porque Lori se puso así, pues ya se los explico.

Así es como el malévolo Prime Lincoln decidió mostrar el frasco de gas del tirano que había comprado la última noche.

—Este frasquito pequeñito, es el gas del tirano, y tiene un costo de cincuenta mil dólares, es muy potente y con solo olerlo un segundo te pones como Lori, o en palabras más sencillas pues...

El malvado se quedó pensando un tiempo y contestó.

— ¡Quedas loco, zarataco y sin idea! —Exclamó Prime Lincoln—. Pero no, ese no es ni de cerca el verdadero uso, goce y disfrute del gas del tirano, luego en un futuro lo averiguarán.

Así es como el malvado Prime Lincoln, sonrió nuevamente en señal de maldad, planeando su próxima estrategia malévola.

**Aquí finaliza el capítulo más largo y hasta ahora el más importante en Inversión de Roles, espero que les haya encantado. Yo soy BDL y nos vemos en el próximo capítulo de Inversión de Roles.**


	6. Sevicia Animal

**Capítulo 5: Sevicia Animal**

**Buenas y sean bienvenidos al quinto capítulo de Inversión de Roles propuesto por su escritor brasilero favorito BDL, un capítulo largo que contará con más de 7000 palabras y en el que me tuve que esforzar mucho, espero que les guste y que haya valido la pena la espera.**

La revelación de varios secretos del Lincoln de esta dimensión cada vez me revolvía más el cerebro, anoche descubrí que hacía negocios de gas del tirano, que a mi juicio diría que era ilegal. Tampoco tenía ni idea de que Clyde y los otros chicos estarían involucrados, y luego lo que más me impactó fue la palabra "Highlander" en el frasco del gas.

Traté de ignorar todo eso esa noche, tomé la decisión de irme a dormir por lo cansado que estaba, y al día siguiente me puse a pensar un rato.

— _¿Quién es el Lincoln de esta dimensión? ¿Acaso es una especie de narcotraficante o mente criminal? _—Pensé profundamente—. _No, tiene que haber una explicación para todo esto._

Mi mente se puso retorcida en ese momento, continué pensando si podía remediar algo más, hasta que suena mi teléfono móvil, era una llamada de Ronnie Anne.

Contesto el teléfono. — ¿Hola? ¿Ronnie Anne?

—Cariño ¿Cómo te encuentras Linky? —Responde ella con un tono muy agradable y amigable.

—Ah, sí, todo tranquilo amor. —Contesté haciendo papel de Prime Lincoln.

—Conejito, llamé para avisarte que voy en camino para saludarte.

Extrañamente, cada vez que Ronnie Anne me decía "Conejito", a mi me daba un espasmo por lo raro que sonaba.

—S-sí. Te espero con ansias. —Respondí un poquito distraído y con disimulo de nervios.

— ¡Qué bueno cariño! Allá voy. —Comentó muy emocionada antes de colgar.

Después de la llamada nuevamente me puse pensativo en mi habitación.

— _¿Será diferente la Ronnie Anne de este mundo?_ —Me pregunté imaginándomela—. _Parece ser mucho más amable. ¿Será más bonita?_

Para interrumpir mis pensamientos, la puerta de mi habitación sonó, decido abrirla, encontrándome con mamá.

—Hola mamá. —Dije saludando sin mucho ánimo.

—Hijo, debo pedirte algo. —Mencionó ella un tanto preocupada.

— ¿Qué sucede?

—Son las gemelas, ninguna de las dos ha querido salir, y llevan muchas horas ahí dentro, no salen ni a comer. —Comentó mamá muy preocupada—. ¿Acaso tú no podrías ayudar a tu madre con este problema? —Pidió además.

—Bueno, tal vez pudiera hacer algo. —Me moví sin mostrar mucho ánimo.

De momento no me encontraba con mucha moral para hacer algo, pero no quería desobedecer a mamá e intenté hacer lo que pude. Toqué la puerta y enseguida me abrió una de las gemelas.

—Hola, Lana. —Saludé educadamente.

— ¡Soy Lola! Ahora lárgate. —Trancó la puerta de forma violenta.

—_Pero que cariño me tienes. _—Pensé de forma sarcástica.

Distinguir a las gemelas en ésta dimensión era un poco más difícil, los cambios no eran tan drásticos como en mis otras hermanas, supuse que tal vez podría ser algo normal en la situación en la que estoy. Luego con un poco más de confianza toco la puerta otra vez.

Lola abrió la puerta. — ¿Ahora qué quieres Lincoln? —Preguntó con una cara de pocos amigos.

—Mamá dice que tú y Lana deberían salir a comer. —Sugerí yo.

— ¡Dile a ese idiota que no tenemos hambre! —Exclamó Lana desde el fondo de la habitación.

—Ya oíste a Lana, hermano. —Incluyó Lola muy seria.

— ¿Acaso ninguna piensa salir de allí? —Pregunté muy preocupado.

—No mientras estemos desmotivadas, te lo agradezco todo a ti Lincoln. —Contestó Lola sin quitar su cara de decepción—. No pensé que existiera un ser humano tan repelente y abusivo con los animales como tú. —Señaló ella.

— ¿De qué hablas? —Dudé muy confuso.

— ¿Qué no recuerdas lo que hiciste a mis mascotas?

Asomé la cabeza un poco más adentro de la habitación. — ¿Qué mascotas? —Pregunté al no ver ningún animal adentro.

— ¡Exacto! —Exclamó Lola acercándose al enojo—. ¡Ya no tengo más mascotas, ni una sobrevivió!

Ese momento fue algo impactante para mí, "¿Enserio no había mascotas de Lana, o en este caso de Lola, vivas en esta dimensión?", me preguntaba algo asustado.

Y todo eso me hizo recordar a las cuatros mascotas que solíamos tener en mi dimensión, y en ésta no he visto a ninguna, así que traté de preguntarle a Lola si sabía algo sobre ello.

—Oye, ¿Sabes qué pasó con Charles? —Le comenté empleando preocupación y algo de nervios.

— ¿Ese perro? Escapó de la casa porque no podía soportar tus maldades. —Mencionó ella.

—Pero, ¿Y Cliff?

—El gato se fue más rápido, ni siquiera supimos cuando se escapó.

—Bueno, pero Geo aún debe estar aquí. Un hámster no podría escapar así como si nada. —Le mencionaba cada mascota, con más preocupación.

—Dices tú, porque el hámster fue el primero en irse. —Comentó ella.

— ¿Pero qué me estás contando? Dime que por lo menos está Walt.

—No lo sé, tú dime. —Respondió siendo sarcástica.

—_Esto tiene que ser una broma._ —Pensé muy confundido—. _No hay mascotas en ésta dimensión._

—Y ahora, si nos disculpas, ninguna de las dos queremos salir. —Dijo Lola antes de cerrar la puerta.

La situación de las gemelas era preocupante, pero lo de las mascotas lo era aún más. Mi cabeza quedó dando vueltas al saber que no había mascotas en esta dimensión.

Moralmente me sentí mal, no pude sacar a las gemelas de ahí. Decepcionado de mí mismo, decidí irme a mi habitación a descansar un rato.

Al cabo de unos minutos, me levanté de la cama, nuevamente para abrir los cajones.

—Big Brother. —Dije y se abrieron los cajones.

Quise investigar otras cajas que había allí ocultas, las abrí de uno a uno.

Abrí la primera caja. —Dinero. —Abrí la segunda caja—. Más dinero. —Destapé otra caja más. —Solo hay dinero.

Seguí abriendo cajas hasta que al fondo de un cajón enorme, había una caja que era como 5 veces más grande que el resto.

— ¡Agh! Esto es pesado. —Gemí al cargar la pesada, seguidamente la desbloqueo—. ¿Qué es esto? ¿Un pequeño televisor? Parece de los años 90, o de principios de los 2000.

Era un televisor un tanto anticuado, como de la década pasada. Pero no era lo único que había ahí.

—5 discos DVD y un reproductor también de DVD. Caramba, esto es para mí es de la prehistoria. —Reaccioné un poco sorprendido y un poco con ganas de reír.

Pero claro, me dio la curiosidad de saber que contenían eso discos, y rápidamente busqué un conector en la habitación, enchufé el televisor, luego el reproductor e inserté el primer disco que vi.

En él aprecie que se encontraba un Prime Lincoln sosteniendo dos jaulas con pájaros asustados adentro de ellas mientras lo grababa un camarógrafo que desconocía quién era. Lo primero que me impactó del vídeo era que una de esas aves, era Walt.

— ¿Ese es Walt? —Pregunté sorprendido.

—Hola, soy Lincoln Lynn Loud, y hoy os voy a enseñar a como literalmente matar dos pájaros de un tiro. —Dijo el Lincoln del vídeo.

— ¿Pero qué rayos está pensando este tipo? —Contesté sorprendido al escuchar lo que decía en el vídeo.

De inmediato Prime Lincoln abrió las jaulas y ambos pájaros salieron volando, el malévolo chico rápidamente sacó una honda con dos piedras, tomó impulso y concentración, esperó a que ambos estuvieran a una corta distancia entre sí y repentinamente disparó, impactando y asesinando a ambos, siendo Walt uno de ellos.

— ¡Serás un desgraciado! —Grité enojado al televisor esa escena, y rápido saco el disco del reproductor.

Espere un par de minutos para relajarme, luego decido introducir el siguiente disco.

En el presente vídeo se podía apreciar otra vez al odiado Prime Lincoln, pero ahora en el patio de la casa.

—Hola, aquí de nuevo Lincoln Lynn Loud, esta vez realizaré un acto de circo que estuve aprendiendo desde hace un tiempo.

De pronto logré ver Geo muy asustado en medio del patio, con su bola de hámster muy agrietada. Completamente inmovilizado en el suelo por una sustancia adhesiva (Suponía que era pegamento).

— ¡No, Geo! ¿¡Que le piensas hacer malnacido!? —Grité con impotencia bastante enojado.

—Bien, bien, esto es algo así. —Mencionó el Lincoln tomando impulso

Y de repente vi que el malévolo muchacho dio un gran salto, y aterrizó en la esfera de Geo, la cual no pudo soporta más el peso, se rompió y Geo murió aplastado por sus pies.

—Vaya, no me esperaba a que el hámster se muriera. —Mencionó el Lincoln del vídeo con sarcasmos y una extrema frialdad.

En ese momento, me estaba temblando el pulso, me estaba poniendo muy nervioso, pero no por miedo, sino por ira.

—Este Lincoln... definitivamente está loco.

Esperé a calmarme un rato, y después decidí a introducir el siguiente disco, pero antes pensé un poco.

—_Ya no sé ni que esperar de estos discos, maldito asesino._

En el siguiente vídeo, solamente se encontró Prime Lincoln dentro de la casa, él mismo se estaba grabando.

— ¿Qué pasa compañeros? Aquí grabando Lincoln Lynn Loud. Hoy les voy a enseñar a cómo envenenar.

—Este sujeto está completamente demente. —Opiné nada más ver el inicio.

Observé que en el vídeo se dirigió a la cocina, tomó el plato de comida de gato de Cliff y en él vertió veneno para ratas junto con pastillas de aspirina y seguidamente le echo lejía en el bebedero del gato.

— ¡Oye Cliff! ¡A comer! —Llamó Prime Lincoln al gato.

— ¡No tío, estás loco! ¿¡Cómo intentas envenenar a Cliff!? —Exclamé yo muy frustrado previendo los hechos.

Y efectivamente Cliff se comió todo. Horas más tarde, Prime Lincoln salió grabando nuevamente, consiguiéndose un intoxicado gato negro por su habitación.

— ¿Tienes hambre Cliff? —Preguntó maliciosamente Prime Lincoln al sacar una barra de chocolate.

— ¿¡Pero cómo le vas a dar chocolate a un gato!? ¿¡Estás tonto o que te pasa!? ¡Que alguien detenga a este señor! —Grité desesperado a ver el vídeo.

Y luego lo continué de ver hasta el final, el gato al pasar los días se seguía envenenando, comiendo chocolate y demás que cosas que provocaron que vomitara, se debilitara y estuviera en un estado deplorable, hasta que finalmente Cliff murió.

Al término del vídeo estaba hasta las narices de seguir viendo las maldades de este Lincoln hacia los animales.

—_No quiero ni imaginarme lo que le habrá hecho a Charles._

Aún muy furioso decido reproducir el cuarto vídeo, ahora nuevamente con Prime Lincoln grabándose solo, pero en el sótano.

— ¡Muy Buenas! Aquí Lincoln Lynn Loud, y aprovechando que toda mi familia se ha ido de viaje, me divertiré un rato... con Charles. —Mencionó eso último mostrando a mi querido perro en el vídeo, muy asustado de paso.

—De verdad, no sé porque existe una persona como esta. —Comenté reflexionando.

Después observé como él lo encerró en el sótano, mientras que Prime Lincoln se quedó afuera.

—Esto suele ser una afición mía, y ahora la quiero aplicar con más tiempo. Dejaré encerrado a mi perro Charles dentro del sótano, sin comida, sin agua y sin nada. —Explicó el malvado chico.

— ¿¡Pero cómo va a ser eso una afición tuya!? ¡No eres más que un hijo de puta!

Y eso mismo hizo el maldito desgraciado, dejó por horas a Charles en el sótano solo. Más tarde apareció grabando en ese lugar. Charles se estaba sintiendo mal.

—Parece que ya está entrando en fase de hambre, míralo ya se está mordiendo la ropa sucia y...

— ¡No puedo seguir viendo esto! —Saqué el disco del reproductor sin siquiera terminar de verlo entero. —Este tío es un malnacido, matar de hambre a Charles. ¡Eso es ser un miserable! —Opiné muy enfadado e impotente.

Estaba muy furioso, con ganas de destruir todo, pero ya sólo restaba un disco, al relajarme un rato, contra todo pronóstico lo reproduzco también.

En éste último vídeo salió otra vez Prime Lincoln, sosteniendo una bolsa de basura y caminando en medio puente a medianoche, un camarógrafo lo estaba grabando.

— ¿Qué piensas hacer con Charles? —Preguntó el camarógrafo a Prime Lincoln.

A lo que Prime Lincoln respondió tirando la bolsa de basura del puente, cayendo en el agua y perdiéndose. —Esto. También lo hice con los otros tres. —Añadió al realizar ésta acción.

— ¡No me digas que arrojó el cadáver de Charles y las demás mascotas al mar! ¡Me cago en su madre!

— ¿No crees que alguien podría pensar que de verdad ellos murieron? —Preguntó el camarógrafo.

—No lo creo amigo, a nadie le importa estas bazofias, la vida de un animal es tan insignificante que...

Al decirle insignificante a las mascotas, no pude evitar liberar mi ira y con el brazo izquierdo (El de metal) di un puñetazo que literalmente destruyó el televisor. Seguidamente la ira siguió dominante, destruí a puñetazos el reproductor y partí en dos cada uno de los discos de DVD.

Después de eso pasó unos minutos de silencio aterradores, estuve tratando de calmarme, pero el sonido de alguien tocando la puerta me heló la sangre, y rápidamente guardé y limpié todo el desastre que causé para luego abrir la puerta. Resultó ser papá.

—Hijo, ¿Qué era todo ese ruido? —Preguntó preocupado.

—Eh, nada papá, sólo se me cayó algo. —Mentí para no causar problemas.

—Bueno, quería avisarte que tu novia ya llegó, está allá abajo esperándote.

—Oh, bueno ya bajo enseguida.

Bajé simulando que estaba contento, cosa que no era cierto, era imposible estar feliz luego de ver lo que vi. Sí eso fue lo que pensé. Pero cuando bajé de las escaleras me encontré con esto.

— ¡Linky! Cariño. —Rebosó de alegría una Ronnie Anne al verme.

Me quedé completamente impresionado al ver a la Ronnie Anne de esta dimensión, vestía pantaloncillos cortos, una playera de color morado, tenía el cabello suelto, unos aros en sus orejas, una actitud tan amable y adorable que podría compararse con la de Leni, además de ser más madura y por lo que tenía algo de... frente. ¿A quién engaño? Tenía esas... cosas que suelen tener las mujeres en el pecho, encima eran algo grandes.

Pero el factor más importante de todo, era increíblemente hermosa, yo no supe ni reaccionar al verla.

— ¿Linky? ¿Te sientes bien? —Dijo preocupada con una delicada voz

Al cabo de unos segundos fue que pude reaccionar.

— ¿Ah?, claro te escucho. ¿Cómo estás Ronnie Anne? —Pregunté un poco avergonzado mientras desviaba la mirada hacia otro sitio.

— ¡Excelente mi amor! —Me abrazó, primero me sentí aún más avergonzado, hasta que la olí, ella tenía un maravilloso olor a frutas y flores. — ¿Cómo ha estado tu día?

—Yo-yo-yo, estoy muy bien. —Titubeé sonrojado al responder.

— ¡Me alegro, cariño! —Dijo alegre, dejó de abrazarme y me besó la mejilla, a lo que me sonrojo a tope.

—_Me gusta mucho esta nueva Ronnie Anne._ —Pensé un poquito atontado.

—Mmm... ¿Qué pasa que no te veo muy convencido al verme? —Dudó ella.

—Es que literalmente tengo un problema con las gemelas, ninguna quiere salir de la habitación. Están enojadas conmigo. —Conté preocupado.

—Ya veo, no te preocupes Linky, te voy a ayudar. —Contestó muy positiva Ronnie Anne.

Así yo guié a la hermosa chica hasta el pasillo de las habitaciones, otra cosa que logró sorprenderme, mis hermanas, las de esta dimensión saludaban a Ronnie Anne con mucha felicidad.

— ¡Hola Ronnie Anne! —Saludó Lucy.

— ¿Qué onda Ronnie? —Saludó Lynn.

—Siempre es bueno verte Ronnie Anne. —Mencionó, insinuando que a todas les caía bien ella.

—Es gusto es mío por estar con ustedes. —Contesto Ronnie Anne sonriendo.

El ambiente de la casa tomó otro color con solo la presencia de esta chica, era como si se cambiara todo de repente pasó de ser callado a ser alegre.

Así con una buena onda llegamos a la habitación de las hermanas y Ronnie Anne con una actitud muy positiva tocó la puerta.

— ¿Quién rayos es? —Preguntó Lana detrás de la puerta.

— ¡Soy Ronnie Anne! ¡La novia de Lincoln!

Y como si fuera a velocidad supersónica, Lola abrió la puerta rápidamente y junto con Lana salieron de la habitación a abrazar a Ronnie Anne.

— ¡Ronnie Anne! ¡Te extrañamos! —Exclamaron al unísono ambas gemelas durante el abrazo.

— ¿Cómo están mis gemelas favoritas?

— ¡Excelente! —Respondieron ambas a la vez

—No es cierto, no estaban así hace un rato. —Intervine con razón.

Ellas en respuesta me miraron mal, y después se escondieron detrás de las piernas de Ronnie Anne.

—Vaya, Todavía no te llevas bien con tus hermanas ¿No? —Intuyó la hermosa morena.

— ¡Él es malo! —Exclamó Lola.

— ¡Él es el peor hermano! —Añadió Lana.

—Pero yo solo... —Me quedé pensando, pero estaba en blanco—... nada, no iba a decir nada.

—Niñas ¿Podrían volver a su habitación? Tengo que hablar un momento con Lincoln. —Sugirió Ronnie Anne.

—Por supuesto.

Ya estando a solas en el pasillo, Ronnie entabló una conversación conmigo.

—Me preocupa un poco que aún tengas problemas con tus hermanas Linky. —Dijo amablemente mostrando preocupación.

—Hago lo que puedo Ronnie Anne. —Traté de aclararle y a la vez me puse nervioso—. Pero ellas aún no confían en mí.

—Antes no. —Dijo una voz cercana y muy conocida.

—Pero nosotras dos sí confiamos. —Intervino otra voz.

Cuando ambos nos percatamos de esas voces, descubrimos que se trataban de Lynn y Lucy, las cuales estaban sumamente agradecidas, gracias a que yo las ayudé con sus problemas.

—Admitimos que antes eras un patán Lincoln. —Comentó Lynn.

—Pero también admitimos que estás cambiando para mejor. —Opinó Lucy.

—Lo que tratamos de decir Ronnie Anne, es que Lincoln está haciendo lo posible para ayudarnos, y nosotras dos lo apoyamos. —Señaló la rockera.

— ¡Dincon bueno! —Intentó decir Lily apareciendo de detrás de la pierna izquierda de Lynn.

Las palabras reveladoras de mis hermanas dejaron algo confundida a la hermosa Ronnie Anne. Tanto que la dejaron algo pensativa.

—Umm, esto me pone un poco duda. —Dijo mi novia con su mano derecha apoyada en su barbilla—. Cariño, ¿Te puedo proponer algo en privado?

—Sí, por supuesto.

Ella de repente me tomó de la mano, alejándome de mis hermanas, pero por la expresión de su rostro no parecía que diría algo malo.

—Tengo una idea mi amor, ¿Te gustaría ir al parque y llevar a las gemelas con nosotros? Creo que juntos la pasaremos bien. Te ayudaré a que te lleves mejor con ellas. —Sugirió Ronnie Anne en voz baja.

—Oh... me parece perfecto. —Respondí alegremente sin elevar la voz—. Pero creo que será mejor que las invites tú, para que acepten venir.

Ella rió con mucha delicadeza, se veía muy adorable. —Ay, Lincoln, haré lo que pueda por ti. —Respondió ella muy alegre.

Finalmente lo que propuso se hizo realidad, ella tocó la puerta y habló con las gemelas, mientras tanto yo estuve esperando afuera desde mi auto a las tres.

— ¡Sí, iremos contigo Ronnie Anne! —Dijeron emocionadas las dos abrazando a Ronnie Anne.

Así ambas pudieron acceder, acompañando a mi novia hasta mi auto, sentándose ella en el asiento del copiloto y mis hermanas atrás.

—Espera, ¿Él va con nosotras? —Preguntó Lana señalándome algo disgustada.

—Esto no era parte del trato Ronnie Anne. —Mencionó Lola un poco enfadada.

— ¿Quieren literalmente ir al parque o no? —Les pregunté tratando de tolerar sus rechazos.

Ellas quedaron pensativas por mí pregunta, pero Ronnie Anne les sonrío al mismo tiempo que le asentía a ambas en señal de que la iban a pasar de lujo.

—Está bien, iremos. —Contestaron ellas con una mala actitud.

Así finalmente pudimos ir todos juntos al parque, siendo yo el conductor que las llevaría a todas allá.

Aunque hubo una situación de la cual no nos pudimos percatar, justo después de irnos, Lisa se encontraba sentada en el sofá, viendo la televisión, justamente tenía puesto el canal 3 de Royal Woods.

—Soy Katherine Mulligan reportando desde el parque de Royal Woods. —Dijo la reportera desde el televisor—. Según informes y rumores de algunos testigos, ha habido avistamientos de un oso salvaje cerca de aquí, se recomienda precaución a los ciudadanos a la hora de andar en este lugar.

— ¡Oh! Pobre osito, espero pueda encontrar a su familia y a su hogar. —Opinó Lisa inocentemente.

Una hora más tarde en el parque, las gemelas se encontraban jugando, se podía notar la felicidad en ellas. Yo por mi parte me encontraba conversando con Ronnie Anne.

— ¿Sabes Lincoln? Te noto un poquito diferente. —Intuyó Ronnie Anne.

— ¿Eh? Pues... ¿A qué te refieres? —Contesté nervioso y con dudas ante su argumento.

—Te noto más tranquilo, desde que nos conocimos hasta hace unos días, siempre has sido alguien un tanto agresivo, siempre decías malas palabras y te la pasabas enfadado. —Mencionó ella.

— ¿Siempre he sido así desde que nos conocimos? —Le pregunté por encima.

Ella se rió de manera adorable. — ¿Ya no recuerdas el día en que nos conocimos? —Comentó la hermosa Ronnie Anne.

—No, no se me viene a la cabeza ese día. —Respondí intentando que me contara ese hecho.

—Jejeje, te voy a refrescar la memoria. —Aceptó gratamente a contarme el suceso.

Fue hace un año, en una noche un poco oscura, yo había tenido problemas para regresar a casa, venía de una fiesta y salí tarde, eran como las 11 PM y no poseía ningún vehículo para llegar más rápido a casa.

Y para empeorar mi situación, al caminar por las calles me encontré con tres sujetos peligrosos, eran pandilleros de los Bloodeyes del Este del Jardín del Tirano.

—Hola bonita, ¿Qué haces por aquí? —Dijo uno de ellos con voz intimidante.

— ¡Aléjense de mí depravados! —Intenté correr, pero ellos lograron alcanzarme y rodearme. — ¡No me toquen! —Grité asustada tratando de defenderme, golpeé a uno de ellos.

— ¡Ah! Maldita perra. —Exclamó muy enojado el pandillero que dañé, sacando una navaja de su bolsillo. — ¡Me las vas a pagar!

Sentí que ese sería mi fin, estaba muy asustada, completamente rodeado de hombres con muy mala pinta, incluso supliqué para que no me hicieran nada, hasta que de pronto un chico muy habilidoso apareció detrás de ellos y de dos puñetazos limpios noqueó a dos de los tres. Ese muchacho, eras tú, Lincoln.

— ¿¡Pero qué demonios!? —Comentó sorprendido el único pandillero en pie, observando a sus compañeros en el suelo.

— ¿Con que asaltando a chicas indefensas? Menudos cobardes sois ustedes. —Dijiste muy enfadado al aparecer.

— ¡Tú cállate metiche!

El último delincuente era el que poseía la navaja, intentó atacarte con ella, pero tú lo esquivaste con mucha facilidad, y encima tomaste su brazo y se lo torciste, luego remataste tumbándolo al suelo y dándole más puñetazo.

Luego de ver esa escena que generó mucha adrenalina, pude observar bien tu rostro, eras un chico muy guapo Lincoln, me sentí tan agradecida por qué me hayas salvado que sin darme cuenta me había enamorado.

— _¡Qué lindo es!_ —Pensé sonrojada mientras te veía acercándote a mí—. _¡Es un chico muy apuesto!_

Pero inesperadamente, lo primero que hiciste al acercarte fue darme un leve golpe en la cabeza con tu brazo derecho.

— ¡AU! —Reaccioné sobándome la cabeza.

—Eres una grandísima estúpida por andar aquí a estas horas morenita. —Comentaste luego de golpearme.

—Sí, bueno, es que tuve varios inconvenientes y yo...

—Ya cállate y sube al auto. —Interrumpiste groseramente.

Eras un chico que me trataba mal, pero aún así te ofrecías a ayudarme, como si fueras un chico malo, pero a la vez escondías algo de bondad en ti.

En esa noche yo acepté y tú gentilmente me llevaste a mi casa, y después de esa noche me volví más cercana ti, eso fueron en cuestión de días, y una cosa conllevó a otra y finalmente tú y yo somos novios.

—Sí, sentí que debía cambiar para mejor, era un patán en esos tiempos. —Admití tomando el papel de Prime Lincoln.

—Me alegro mucho, espero que también logres llevarte con todas tus hermanas cariño. —Contó Ronnie Anne alegremente apoyando su cabeza ligeramente sobre mi hombro derecho.

—Sí, espera... un momento. —Observé los alrededores nuestros y las gemelas no estaban—. ¿Dónde están las gemelas? —Mencioné preocupado.

— ¡Rayos! Debieron haberse alejado por allí mientras te contaba la historia. —Concluyó la chica muy preocupada.

No nos dimos cuenta, que habíamos perdido de vista a las chicas, nos preocupamos de inmediato y empezamos a soltar gritos por doquier a ver si nos contestaba alguna.

— ¡Lana, Lola! ¿Están por aquí? —Exclamó Ronnie Anne al aire, esperando una respuesta.

— ¡Chicas! ¿Dónde están? —Grité a todo pulmón por las cercanías de un bosque que había en el parque.

— ¡AYUDAAA! —Se escuchó un grito de auxilio de dos niñas desde el bosque.

— ¡Demonios! —Dije asombrado al escuchar el grito.

— ¿¡Son ellas!? — Enunció asustada Ronnie Anne, luego empecé a correr preocupado en dirección al bosque, donde no suele ir la gente del parque—. ¡Hey, espérame Lincoln! —Corrió ella desesperada, gritando detrás de mí.

Ambos atravesamos el bosque con el milagro de que ellas estuvieran ahí, nos tuvimos que adentrar muy profundo y de pronto detrás de unos arbustos, ellas salieron corrieron con mucho pavor hacia nuestra dirección, llegando incluso a abrazar mis dos piernas.

— ¡Chicas! ¿Qué hacen aquí? ¿Y por qué están temblando del miedo? —Pregunté muy nervioso por la situación.

—Es que... es que Izzy IV se me había perdido en el bosque. —Dijo Lola temblorosa.

—Y yo-yo accedí a ayudarla. —Comentó Lana muerta de los nervios.

— ¿Y por qué rayos no me dijeron nada? —Exclamé algo enfadado por el error que en parte ellas cometieron.

— ¡Es que no creemos en ti! —Respondieron ambas a la vez.

—Bueno, eso es entendible supongo. ¿Pero de que estaban huyendo? Que parece que les estuviera dando hipertensión.

—Es que nosotras vimos... —Trató de declarar Lana.

— ¡Vimos un oso! —Completó Lola gritando.

— ¿¡Un oso!? —Reaccionamos al unísono Ronnie Anne y yo impactados.

Y ellas no mintieron, resultó que segundos después se escuchó ruidos desde detrás de otro arbusto e inesperadamente apareció un oso salvaje que iba directo a nosotros. Nos pilló por sorpresa, no daba ni tiempo para correr.

— ¡AAAAHHH! ¡UN OSO! —Gritamos todos del susto.

El úrsido cada vez se acercó con intención de atacarnos, yo rápidamente reaccioné, aún estando a corta distancia tomó las espaldas a Lana y Lola y arrojé a ambas a gemelas hacia Ronnie Anne que estaba más atrás.

— ¡HUYAN RÁPIDO! —Les grité con fuerza en medio de la situación.

Decidí ofrecerme como distracción para darle tiempo a las gemelas escapar con Ronnie Anne, como consecuencia recibí un arañazo bastante fuerte en el abdomen por parte del oso que me arrojo a unos pocos metros lejos de las chicas.

— ¡LINCOLN! —Gritaron asustadas ambas al ver como recibí aquel ataque.

— ¡Debemos irnos, es muy peligroso! —Sugirió Ronnie Anne tomando a Lana y a Lola y huyendo del lugar.

Mientras tanto, sin testigos presentes me encontraba adolorido después de ese ataque, el oso me dejó tres heridas abiertas en el torso, además de rasgar mi camiseta de Ace Savin. Pero afortunadamente aunque dolorosas, las heridas no llegaron a ser tan profundas y por tanto no eran mortales, lo que me permitió levantarme.

— ¡Ah! ¡Maldición! Debo huir de aquí —Mencioné quejándome del dolor.

Con la mano derecha cubriendo mi torso, decidí correr hacia el bosque, tratando de que el oso no escapara hacia el parque, como era de esperarse me siguió, esos fueron varios minutos de persecución en el que me puse muy nervioso, pensé que moriría, hasta que por fin él me perdió de vista luego de que me escondiera detrás de unos enormes árboles.

— _¿Y ahora que hago para librarme de esté animal?_ —Pensé desesperado en busca de una solución, hasta que de pronto se me ocurrió una idea extraña.

Hace par de días antes de encontrarme en este problema, estuve observando ese frasco de "Gas Tirano" que recibí la otra noche con Clyde y los muchachos. Tuve la curiosidad de ver si tenía algo que ver con el brazo de metal, le quité el camuflaje y este resultó tener tres agujeros que casualmente eran del tamaño del frasco de gas, por lo que supuse que había una estrecha relación entre ellos.

Y en aquella situación del oso, no tenía otra opción, el olor a sangre de la herida lo guiaba hacia mi escondite, tomé la desesperada elección de sacar esa cosa de un bolsillo donde lo tenía guardado e introducir ese frasco de Gas Tirano (Sin abrirlo) a uno de las agujeros, éste de inmediato se cerró, luego sentí un cosquilleo en ese brazo izquierdo, como si de alguna forma tuviese más fuerza.

— _¿Qué es esto? _—Me pregunté muy confundido.

La situación no dio tiempo a hacer preguntas, porque el oso me descubrió e intentó atacarme, esta vez se levantó en dos patas.

— ¡MALDICIÓN! —Del susto, involuntariamente utilicé el brazo de metal cargado con Gas Tirano, y con éste le di un puñetazo al oso en su rostro, pero eso no fue un golpe normal.

Los golpes que he dado con anterioridad con ese brazo, eran fuertes como para noquear personas, pero éste era diferente, sentí como si el golpe fuese unas diez o veinte veces más fuerte, y algo así era, por qué fue lo suficientemente poderoso como para noquear al oso, darle un traumatismo en su cráneo e incluso lo dejé en el aire por un par de segundos antes de desplomarse en el suelo inconsciente.

— ¡Por amor de Dios! —Dije sorprendido luego de noquear al oso—. ¡AGH! Estas heridas están ardiendo.

Rápidamente salí del bosque, lo primero que me encontré fueron a las chicas.

— ¡Lincoln! —Dijeron Lola y Lana llorando de alegría al verme.

— ¡Lincoln, llamé a control animal y... —Observó mi herida y fue auxiliarme—. ¡Dios, déjame ayudarte!

—Te lo agradezco mucho Ronnie Anne.

Para mi suerte, Ronnie Anne tenía a mano un botiquín de primero auxilios, y rápidamente atendió mi herida, me tuve que quitar la chaqueta y la camisa y ella procedió a vendarme el torso.

Control animal llegó pronto y sin demora procedieron a llevarse al oso, aunque no lograron entender el porqué estaba noqueado, nosotros no dijimos nada.

Momentos más tardes Ronnie Anne condujo mi auto y nos llevó a mis hermanas y a mí hasta la casa Loud, llegamos al atardecer y al salir del auto, cuidadosamente la linda chica me fue llevando del hombro hasta entrar por la puerta.

— ¡Llegamos! —Gritó Ronnie Anne al entrar.

— ¡Por Dios, mi hijo! —Exclamó papá muy asustado al ver estado en que estaba. Mamá lo acompañaba. — ¿Qué le sucedió?

—Nos salvó a todas de un oso. —Confesó Lola con seriedad.

—Se sacrificó por nosotras. —Dijo Lana aún con lágrimas en los ojos.

—Agradecemos tu cortesía Ronnie Anne. —Comentó Mamá muy aliviada al ver que no era una herida tan grave y que fue bien tratada—. Ahora nosotros nos encargaremos.

—No se preocupen, solo le estaba dando una mano. —Contestó Ronnie Anne humildemente.

Así, Ronnie Anne se fue, papa y mamá me llevaron hasta mi habitación donde descansé un par de días. Mis hermanas aún se encontraban atónitas por la situación que pasé en especial Lori, pero sin dudas las más confundidas fueron Lana y Lola.

En su habitación se dedicaron a conversar sobre mí.

—Nos salvó de un oso y recibió daño, pero se supone que Lincoln nunca haría algo así. —Opinó Lola confusa caminando de un lado a otro.

—Tal vez solo esté intentando cambiar, o podría ser uno de sus trucos engañosos. —Sospechó Lana algo enojada por creerse la segunda opción.

—O tal vez es otra cosa. —Dijo alguien que resultó ser Lucy, quien se adentró en la habitación de las gemelas junto con Lynn.

—Debemos discutir sobre Lincoln. —Concluyó la chica musical tramando algo entre manos.

Y claro, como si se tratase de un espejo, mientras yo estaba viviendo experiencias nuevas, en mi dimensión original se estaría empezando a formar un verdadero caos.

Prime Lincoln, la contraparte con la quién intercambié de cuerpo sin saberlo, se encontraba ahora en mi cuerpo original de 11 años, hablándole a cuarta pared de forma abusiva como si fuera un reportero.

—Jo-Hola soy Lincoln Loud y te apuesto mi brazo izquierdo, a que si golpeo a una de mis hermanas con ese brazo se pone a llorar. —Bromeó al aire nada más empezar con una apuesta de mal gusto.

Y como si nada le diera importancia alguna, empezó a contar los sucesos que vivió.

—Yo sigo aquí pasándola bien, les cuento que mamá y papá salieron de casa a visitar a Lori en el psiquiátrico, pero ella no se recuperará de eso por un tiempo jajaja, así que mientras tanto quisiera analizar sobre la vida de éste Lincoln, la cual me repugna. —Contó Prime Lincoln—. Aprovecho también para decirles que ahora me siento libre de insultar y decir palabrotas, así que cuidadito, débil de mente, y sí, se lo digo a todo idiota que se encuentre leyendo esto ahora mismo.

Así él comenzó a hablar y hablar sobre lo que yo vivía en esa dimensión y al final del todo dio una opinión.

—...En resumen, la vida de este Lincoln es una mierda. —Insultó enojándose un poco—. Definitivamente este Lincoln es el tonto del pueblo el cual le regalas una cámara para grabar y mira la que ha liado el hijo de puta, y encima que siempre es humillado por sus 10 hermanas, ¡Sólo miren esto! —Agarró de mi habitación a Bun-Bun y lo señaló—. ¡Por amor al Diablo! Esto es un peluche de juguete que si no me equivoco le dicen Bun-Bun y este Lincoln con 11 años jugando con esta basura. ¡No inventes!, yo en mi dimensión deseché esta cosa cuando nació Lisa, ven y tócame los cojones un rato. ¡Es que esto es de la maldita prehistoria, por favor! Yo cuando jugaba con este muñeco, existía un tal Rómulo y un tal Remo que estaban fundando una tal Roma, es que voy a quemar esto porque le tengo asco, de hecho lo voy a quemar ahora mismo. —Explicó el quejumbroso Prime Lincoln hasta que logró enfadarse un poco y se levantó en dirección al patio trasero, no sin antes agarrar unos cerillos de la cocina.

Ya en el patio, el malvado Lincoln no dudó en encender un cerillo y prender fuego a Bun-Bun, mientras este estuvo en llamas él le fue dado patadas hasta que finalmente al cabo de unos minutos sólo quedaron las cenizas del peluche.

—Espero no volver a saber de ti jamás. —Le dijo Prime Lincoln

— ¿Qué haces Lincoln? —Preguntó una chica extrañada al salir al patio, ésta era Luan—. ¿Por qué huele a quemado?

— ¿Eh? ¿No se suponía que todos se habían ido a visitar a Lori? —Preguntó el confundido Prime Lincoln.

—Jeje, es que me siento un poquito mal Lincoln. —Mencionó ella con una notable debilidad, aunque no era tan grave. —Solo es un poco de "anti-Luanidad" ¿Entiendes?

Prime Lincoln se dio una palmada en la frente por escuchar tan mal chiste. —Si piensas en ser comediante con esa clase de chistes, creo que mejor es que cambies de meta hermana. —Sugirió él tratando de ser "bueno"—. Y tus bromas son peores. —Añadió con un poco de razón y crueldad.

— ¿De qué hablas Lincoln? —Reaccionó algo impresionada—. Si mi sueño siempre ha sido el de causar humor.

— ¿Humor dices? Pero si tus bromas me causan un "Tumor". ¿Entiendes?

— ¡Hey! ¿Cómo te atreves a usar chistes en mi contra? —Contestó Luan acercándose al enfado—. Eso es lo que a mí me gusta, es mi ambición.

— ¿Ambición? Cómeme los huevos con pasión. ¿Entiendes?

— ¡Suficiente! —Exclamó ella enojada luego de ser insultada.

Luan no soportó que Prime Lincoln se estuviera burlando de ella, y no demoró en acercarse al muchacho, formó su brazo derecho con un puño y se dedicaría a golpearlo. Pero justo antes del impacto, el habilidoso villano sacó un clavo de uno de sus bolsillos, y con su brazo izquierdo y empleando mucha fuerza, atravesó con este el zapato derecho de Luan y perforando su pie.

— ¡AAAAAHHH! —Aulló Luan de dolor—. ¡Duele, duele! ¡Quítalo, quítamelo! —Saltó de un lado a otro debido al dolor, derramando sangre del pie derecho.

—Como gustes cara castor. —Mencionó Prime Lincoln con una sonrisa malévola.

En cuestión de segundos Prime Lincoln fue a buscar una herramienta que ayudaría en la situación, luego se apareció con un martillo en la mano.

—Ahora tranquilízate, te sacaré el clavo. —Dijo Prime Lincoln tratando de apuntar al pie de Luan con el sacaclavos del martillo.

—Ok, ok. —Respondió la comediante resistiendo el dolor.

Así Prime Lincoln intento sacar el clavo con el sacaclavos del martillo, pero inesperadamente al estar cerca de hacerlo, él sonrió de forma cínica, volteó el martillo y golpeó el pie de Luan usando la cara de la herramienta.

El dolor que sufría Luan era inaguantable, el golpe le hundió aún más el clavo en el pie, el grito que soltó en ese momento era terrible.

— ¡AAAAAAHHH! ¡LINCOLN! —Gritó la pobre Luan llorando.

—Y aún no he terminado. —Dijo Prime Lincoln sin dejar de sonreír.

— ¡Espera! ¿¡Que haces!?

El villano sacó otro clavo, y se lo pegó a Luan en una parte del cuerpo súper ultra sensible que la hizo gritar y llorar hasta más no poder, no puedo recordarlo gráficamente, pero quien si vio esa escena fue mi hermana Lynn, (quién también se quedó en casa por no sentirse bien debido a las subidas de peso que estaba sufriendo), la cual quedó traumada, al mismo tiempo que Prime Lincoln le hizo una seña de pierna rota, lo que provocó que ella muy asustada regresara a su habitación temblando del miedo.

—Soy una perdedora, soy una perdedora, soy una perdedora... —Se decía a sí misma de forma repetitiva mientras temblaba de nervios al seguir comiendo comida chatarra.

Horas más tardes, el villano peliblanco se estaba riendo a carcajadas por lo que le había hecho a Luan.

—JAJAJAJA, eso sí fue gracioso, niéguenmelo. —Le dijo con suma felicidad al aire—. Pero bueno, yo creo que se lo merecía, literalmente le costó un pie y un ojo de la cara, jajaja.

Luego se sintió un pequeño silencio abrumador, como si existiera gente que no les gusto lo que Prime Lincoln hizo.

— ¿Qué creen que me pasé? Bueno, relájense que no todo fue desgracia para Luan, le he limpiado la sangre, y le he regalado un parche de ojo y una venda, de seguro se sentirá mejor con eso. —Dijo el malvado de forma sarcástica—. ¡Ah! Y si ustedes piensan que mis padres se darán cuenta de lo que hice, pues una polla como una olla.

Repentinamente el malvado chico desactivó el camuflaje del brazo de metal, y luego mostró un frasco de Gas Tirano a medias (Recordad que usó un poco con Lori).

—El Gas del Tirano es un combustible para el brazo de metal, estas dos herramientas van de la mano como hermanos. —Explicó Prime Lincoln—. Como ustedes estarán observando, hay tres agujeros en el brazo del tamaño del frasco y que solo se pueden ver si no está camuflado, en alguno de este se debe introducir el frasco, pero sin abrirlo, a menos que quieras terminar loco, zarataco y sin idea. Lo importante es que el brazo de metal esté cargado con Gas Tirano y esto le permite al primero realizar acciones increíbles que podrían desafiar la lógica, en mi caso este frasco esta a la mitad, pero me basta para utilizarlo en lo que quiero usar.

Prime Lincoln puso manos a la obra, introdujo el Gas Tirano dentro del brazo de metal, y acto seguido con el brazo ya cargado lo transformó en una cámara de fotos, se la despegó y de inmediato lo regresó a su estado principal activando el camuflaje.

—Esto no es una cámara normal. —Señalo él ideando un plan.

De pronto el resto de la familia llegó a casa sin éxito de regresar a Lori, Lynn ni a balazo saldría de su cuarto a abrir la boca, ya ella estaba dominada por Prime Lincoln, y para la desgracia de Luan con un pie dañado no podría bajar las escaleras, dándole paso al malvado villano a hacer de las suyas.

— ¡Hey! Familia ¿Cómo les ha ido? —Saludó Prime Lincoln con "Buenas intenciones".

—No muy bien hijo, Lori estará un largo tiempo en el psiquiátrico. —Mencionó Mamá con mala cara.

—Encima yo intenté ayudarle con medicamentos, pero estaba loca, no pude identificar que le pasaba. —Contó Lisa menos preocupada—. Pero aún así debo terminar en un trabajo que estoy haciendo. —Refiriéndose a la reparación del dimensionador.

— ¡Esperen, esperen! —Intervino Prime Lincoln—. Antes de que cada uno se vaya por su lado, necesito tomarles una foto con ésta cámara, es para un proyecto escolar.

—Sí, supongo que una foto no hará daño. —Contestó mamá sin sospechas—. ¿Quieres que llame a Luan y a Lynn?

—No será necesario, con ustedes es suficiente.

—Ok.

Así, el malvado villano utilizó su cámara, tiró una foto a toda la familia Loud (Excepto Lori, Luan y Lynn) usando el flash, el cual este brilló de un color extraño en los ojos de los fotografiados. Ningún otro aparte de Lincoln notó eso.

— ¡Gracias! —Dijo agradecido Lincoln llevándose la foto y guardándola en su habitación.

Momentos más tardes, cada Loud procedió a entrar en su habitación, en este caso Luna se encontró con una Luan bastante adolorida en la cama.

— ¡Luna, Luna! —Exclamó Luan—. Mira lo que Lincoln me hizo. —Señaló el parche en su ojo izquierda y una herida en su pie derecho.

— ¿Qué estás hablando sis? Yo no veo nada, ¿Por qué hablas como si te doliera algo? —Argumentó Luna muy extrañada.

— ¿Cómo que no ves nada? No ves que tengo un parche en el ojo. —Mencionó desesperado, pero sin levantarse de la caja.

—Hermana, si esta es otra de tus bromas no tengo tiempo, tengo una cita con Sam y no quisiera llegar embarrada de pastel. —Concluyó Luna tomando camino a irse de la habitación, cosa que hizo.

— ¡No, espera! ¡Tienes que creerme! —Dijo Luan en un intento de convencer a Luna, pero ya era demasiado tarde.

Y para rematar el sufrimiento que estaba pasando Luan, escuchó un sonido de aplausos sarcásticos que cada vez se intensificaban, efectivamente era Prime Lincoln quien accedió a la habitación de mi hermana.

— ¡Tú! ¿Qué le hiciste a Luna? —Mencionó de buenas a primeras muy enfadada.

— ¿Yo? Nada, solo que ahora toda la familia cree que no eres más que una mentirosa y una embustera a quien hace daño a su propia familia cuando es 1 de abril. —Contó Prime Lincoln, quien ya tenía la suficiente sabiduría como para comprender a mis hermanas, y haciendo ver como que Luan se lo tenía merecido—. Todo esto ha llevado a cabo en que ahora ninguno confía en tus palabras.

Mi hermana quedó atónita al escuchar palabras de semejante villano, su moral se fue socavando, culpándose a ella por lo que Luna le había dicho.

—Lo... lo de las bromas es probablemente entendible. —Mencionó aún dudosa estando a punta del llanto—. Pero mis chistes no son tan malos ¿Verdad?

— ¿Qué no son tan malos? —Respondió Prime Lincoln indignado—. Si tu eres como el puto anticristo, te lo juro que si tu entras en una iglesia y cuentas un chiste, matas a la mitad de los curas y los sacerdotes y la otra mitad sale corriendo a los confesionarios a confesar el pecado de escuchar tu chiste, y mientras eso ocurre los crucifijos comienzan girar y los Cristos empiezan a llorar sangre. Así de malos son tus putos chistes, cara de rata.

Nada le dolió más a Luan en el alma que el hecho de que Prime Lincoln le dijera "la verdad", tanto dolor tenía físicamente y mentalmente que se encontró muy desmoralizada.

— ¡No puede ser! ¡Se supone que yo era buena en esto! —Se decía ella misma a lo derrotista—. He cometido un gran error en mi vida.

—El error lo cometieron Mamá y Papá al no abortarte, intento de ser humano. Nos vemos luego, soplapollas. —Mencionó Prime Lincoln al irse, pero no sin antes sacar otro clavo de su bolsillo en forma de amenaza, Luan lo ve y aterrada decidió que no diría nada acerca de las heridas.

Minutos más tardes, Prime Lincoln regresa a su habitación celebrando su victoria con la cuarta pared.

—Jajaja, vaya imbéciles son los de esta familia Loud, igualitos a los de mi dimensión, incluso aquí puedo tomar el riesgo de hacer más daño. —Mencionó muy contento—. Ah, sí preguntan que tenía esa fotografía, pues... tenía un poco de Gas Tirano en el Flash de esa cámara, y si bien olerlo te deja loco, zarataco y sin idea, recibirlo en los ojos te hace ver ilusiones, cosas que no son, esto me da una gran ventaja, ya que nadie aquí excepto yo notará que Lynn engorda y Luan está lastimada, es brillante mi plan ¿No? —Explicó muy inspirado el villano.

Después de tal explicación, Prime Lincoln aún con Gas Tirano en el brazo de metal, lo transformó en un taladro perforador.

—Si el brazo posee Gas Tirano, puedo transformarlo en casi cualquier cosa que necesite, es lo divertido de la vida y la razón por la cual esta cosa es tan cara.

De pronto, Prime Lincoln recibió una llamada, pero no del teléfono, si no de su brazo de metal, el decidió contestarlo y de él salió un extraño y pequeño holograma de un hombre algo enano y calvo, muy diferente a Gran B.

— Supremo T —Mencionó Prime Lincoln refiriéndose a este hombre.

—El Zurdo L, necesitamos de su asistencia para un trabajo el cual le pagaremos generosamente.

Prime al escuchar esto no pudo evitar sonreír y aceptar. —Voy en camino.

**Y hasta aquí el quinto capítulo y vaya que fue largo, pero de seguro habrá sido muy interesante también, de seguro algunos inclusos estaréis planteando las siguientes incógnitas.**

**¿De qué más es capaz de hacer el gas tirano y el brazo de metal?**

**¿Cómo era Prime Lincoln antes de la Inversión de Roles?**

**¿Podrá la pequeña Lori llevarse bien con su hermano mayor alguna vez?**

**¿Quién será la siguiente víctima de Prime Lincoln en la dimensión original?**

**Todas estas preguntas y más en el próximo capítulo de Inversión de Roles, yo soy BDL y nos vemos allá.**


	7. El Baile de la Embolia

**Capítulo 6: El Baile de la Embolia**

**Hola muchachos, aquí BDL y por fin después de muchos días de espera, al fin pude hacer llegar la actualización de Inversión de Roles, un capítulo entretenido, con complicaciones para Prime Lincoln y beneficios para el Lincoln bueno. Capítulo bastante largo (Enserio, rompí recordo personal con este capítulo que tiene más de 9400 palabras, contra 7600 del capítulo) Así que espero que mi esfuerzo haya valido la pena ya que he estado practicando y siento que he mejorado un poquito la narración.**

* * *

Habían pasado varios días desde que me visitó Ronnie Anne y la defendí a ella y mis hermanas Lana y Lola de aquel oso salvaje. Yo en ese momento me encontraba descansando en mi habitación leyendo cómics de Ace Savin mientras sanaba mi herida, la cual ya para ese día ya no me dolía demasiado y podía andar con normalidad.

Pero en este parte de la historia no me estoy refiriendo a mí, si no a mis hermanas, las diez se habían reunido en la habitación de Lisa y Lynn, discutiendo sobre mí.

— ¿Por qué creen que regresé a la preparatoria? ¿No fue Lincoln quién logró que me incorporaran? —Debatió Lucy.

— ¿Y dónde están las evidencias de que él es el responsable de haber realizado el mencionado acto por ti? —Argumentó Leni desconfiada.

—Además ¿Por qué él no confesó sobre que el verdadero culpable del incidente de la basura, café y pintura fue él? —Preguntó Lori muy enojada tratando de aguantar rabia.

En ese momento Lucy quedó en una completa duda, ya que los argumentos de sus hermanas parecían tener razón, y por vergüenza decidió callarse.

— _¿Qué hago yo defendiendo a mi hermano mayor? _—Pensó ella sonrojada y dudosa.

—Tal vez las razones de Lucy sean debatibles, pero yo sí creo en que nuestro hermano está cambiando. —Comentó Lynn muy decidida—. Lo vi defenderme de unos cuantos pandilleros, y logró saldar todas mis deudas con los Bloodeyes del Este.

— ¿Pelear con pandilleros? Si Lincoln no pelea ni con la tía Ruth, es un cobarde que solo limita a dañar a sus hermanas menores. —Opinó Luna en tono burlón.

— ¿Ah sí? Pues Lincoln salvó la vida de Lola y la mía de las garras de un oso salvaje. —Presumió Lana sobre mí.

—Me hubiera gustado que ese oso lo hubiera acabado para sí enterrar su cadáver. —Dijo Luan aterrorizando un poco al resto de hermanas.

—A mí me van a perdonar, pero yo estuve ahí cuando Lincoln nos defendió, era claro que sus intenciones eran las de mantenernos a salvo. —Declaró Lola.

— ¡Dincon bueno! —Exclamó Lily feliz.

— ¿Lo ven? Si hasta Lily cree que Lincoln ahora es bueno. —Explicó Lynn.

— ¡Oh!, pobre Lily. —Dijo la ingenua Lisa, luego tomó en brazos a Lily—. Te equivocas Lily, recuerda que Lincoln es malo. —Incluyó con tono cariñoso a la bebé.

— ¡Dincon bueno! —Siguió insistiendo Lily.

Al parecer dentro de esa discusión, se formaron dos bandos en ella; estaban las cinco hermanas que si creían que cambié, como Lynn, Lucy, Lola, Lana y Lily.

Pero luego estaba el bando conformado por las hermanas que desconfiaban de mí y de lo que decían mis otras cinco hermanas; de ese lado encontrábamos a Lisa, a Luna, a Lori, a Luan y a Leni.

La discusión empezó a tomar un rumbo bastante desagradable, hasta que Lori decidió intervenir en la situación.

— ¡Ya basta! —Gritó Lori llamando la atención—. Si ustedes de verdad creen que Lincoln ha decidido cambiar, ¿Por qué no han demostrado ninguna evidencia de ello?

—Las vamos a tener, probaré que ahora Lincoln es bueno. —Contestó Lynn convencida de lo que hacía.

—Yo también la quiero apoyar. —Incluyó Lucy.

La discusión acabó, las chicas tomaron sus propios caminos. Lynn y Lucy procedieron a ser las encargadas de probar que yo he cambiado, todo lo empezaron a poner a prueba el día siguiente.

Era día de preparatoria, en las clases poco a poco empecé a comprender las materias que había, aunque costó mucho hacerlo. Pero lo importante de esto surge en una hora de descanso, en donde yo estaba tranquilamente guardando mis cosas en un casillero ubicado en un pasillo, de pronto escuché una discusión un tanto fuerte, me acerqué para averiguar de qué se trataba, y descubrí que más que una discusión, se trataba de unas cinco chicas burlándose de mi hermana Lisa.

— ¡Miren chicas, es la tonta que baila como si tuviera una embolia en las fiestas! —Exclamó con un tono burlón, una chica que resultó ser… ¡Stella!

—Que perdedora eres Lisa Loud. —Añadió otra chica, ésta era Jordan.

— ¡Que baile más ridículo! Si tuviera tus calificaciones me estaría muriendo de la vergüenza. —Comentó quien resultó ser Cristina.

—Jajaja, así nunca te conseguirás un chico Lisa Loud. —Rió Mollie.

—Si alguna vez pensaste que lograrías ser alguien tan respetado en ésta preparatoria como tu hermano, es que no se puede ser más tonta. —Dijo la última de las chicas la cual era Paige, también ésta última empujó a Lisa tirándola al suelo.

— ¡Ya basta! Déjenme en paz. —Dijo Lisa triste tratando de defenderse en el suelo.

—Y si no ¿Qué harás al respecto? —Preguntó muy burlona Stella.

— ¡Ya basta, déjenla en paz! —Exclamé interviniendo en la disputa.

— ¿Lincoln? —Dijo impresionada Lisa al verme.

En ese momento todas las chicas que estaban molestando Lisa se detuvieron a verme, con unas miradas un tanto extrañas.

—Es Lincoln… —Mencionó Jordan a medias.

— ¡Lincoln! —Exclamaron apasionadas todas ellas al rato después de verme.

—Lincoln ¿Cómo te ha ido? —Preguntó Stella con un tono un tanto seductor.

Me sentí un tanto extraño en ese momento, no conocía mucho el nivel social de Prime Lincoln en esta dimensión, pero a juzgar como me miraban las chicas y se me acercaban de forma que yo les gustaba, supuse que este Lincoln era un chico popular.

De todas formas, lo que le estaba haciendo a Lisa, para mí fue inaceptable, me enojé por un segundo y les dije.

— ¡Dejen a mi hermana en paz! ¡Lárguense de aquí!

— ¡Sí, Lincoln! —Respondieron con un tono atontado.

Cuando se estaba alejando, escuché a larga distancia a una de ellas.

—Que envidia le tengo a Ronnie Anne. —Mencionó Jordan.

—No eres la única Jordan. —Añadió Cristina.

Al oír eso, confirme mis sospechas anteriores, al parecer este Lincoln era popular y más de uno andaba tras de él a pesar de ya tener novia, ¿Quién sabe si hasta le fue infiel a Ronnie Anne?

—_Vaya joyita está hecha este Lincoln_. —Opiné pensando.

— ¿Lincoln? ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —Preguntó la confundida Lisa tras ayudarle.

—Solo intento ayudarte. —Me ofrecí a levantarla del suelo y ella aceptó—. ¿Estás bien?

—Como que estoy bien Linky, pero tú no me sueles ayudar, ¿Por qué lo haces? —Preguntó Lisa extrañada.

—Porque soy tu hermano mayor, y mi deber es protegerte. —Respondí con un tono amable y sólidas palabras.

Levanté a mi pobre hermana del suelo. La sentí bastante temerosa, como con la intención de querer huir despavorida.

—Tranquila Lisa, no debes tenerme miedo. —Le dije tomando con delicadeza su mano derecha.

La pobre Lisa seguía con miedo, hasta que de pronto sentí que alguien me golpeó por detrás de la cabeza.

— ¡Au! Eso dolió.

— ¡Aléjate de mi amiga! —Dijo alguien con voz de chica.

Cuando volteé a verla, observe que se trataba de una adolescente de piel oscura y cabello algo largo, tenía una expresión en su rostro de enojo, no tenía idea de quién era, no me pareció haberla visto antes.

— ¡Darcy! —Exclamó sorprendida Lisa al ver la aparición de esta chica.

— ¿Darcy? No me suena, ¿Quién eres? —Pregunté confundido.

—Lárgate de este lugar antes de que lo pagues caro. —Amenazó la chica Darcy.

—Ok, ok, relájate. —Respondí alejándome poco a poco y luego me escondí detrás de la esquina de una pared a espiar la conversación de las chicas.

Tuve el presentimiento de que ambas chicas entablarían una conversación donde podría averiguar más hechos que Prime Lincoln había realizado en este mundo, y vaya que no me equivoqué.

— ¿Está bien amiga? ¿Ese malvado no te hizo nada? —Preguntó Darcy bastante preocupada por Lisa, llegando a abrazarla.

—Como que sí. Él me ayudó. —Respondió mi hermana bastante confundida.

— ¿Te ayudó? ¿Cómo es eso posible? —Incluyó Darcy abriendo los ojos muy sorprendido—. Ese hermano tuyo es malvado Lisa. —Añadió tomando a mi hermana de los hombros y mirándola fijamente.

Pero claro, a Lisa aún le costaba entender la situación, ella aún creía que yo todavía era alguien malvado, y Darcy le hizo recordarlo.

— ¡Ah, claro! Como que sí lo recuerdo. —Dijo Lisa intentando recapacitar—. Fue la vez en la que me perdí en el centro comercial.

—No. —Negó Darcy.

— ¿Fue cuando me quedé atorada en un vestido?

— ¡No, Lisa! —Volvió a negar Darcy, pero alzando la voz—. Fue cuando puso una araña falsa dentro de tu vestido en la fiesta de Chandler del año pasado. Esa noche te pusiste tan loca de miedo que la gente creyó que estabas bailando de una forma humillante.

—Ay, ya lo recuerdo, ese baile denigrante me arruinó. —Contestó Lisa recapacitando—. Mi hermano… no sé qué pensar de él, me siento algo confundida. —Añadió con una ligera tristeza en su rostro.

—Supongo que la idea de que tu hermano algún día cambie, te debe estar afectando. Te animaré un rato.

Ambas chicas se alejaron, ya no tenía más motivos para seguir en ese sitio, así que rápidamente me movilicé por los pasillos pero de manera distraída, tropiezo y me dio un cabezazo contra un chico que también me resultó conocido.

— ¡Auch! —Reaccionamos ambos tras el golpe, luego logré recapacitar y ver de quién se trataba el chico—. ¿Chandler? —Mencioné dudando.

— ¡Ah, Lincoln! Qué bueno verte hermanazo. —Respondió Chandler sonriente.

— _¿Hermanazo? ¿Pero qué demonios?_—Me pregunté en mi mente extrañado por las palabras de Chandler, ya que en mi universo no nos llevamos, aunque aquí parecer ser distinto—. Saludos hermano Chandler ¿Cómo te encuentras? —Saludé con ganas.

—De momento muy bien Lincoln Loud. Ten esto. —Me entregó 4 entradas a una fiesta—. Hoy es mi cumpleaños y realizaré una fiesta en mi mansión donde toda la preparatoria está invitada, eso te incluye a ti y a tus 3 hermanas de aquí. —Explicó Chandler bastante alegre—. Ahora, la pregunta importante es… ¿Asistirás a mi fiesta? —Pregunta además con bastante interés.

En mi mente solo pensaba que Chandler se comportaba muy diferente al que yo conocía, de alguna forma era más alegre, más amable y menos burlón, llegando al extremo de invitar a toda la preparatoria a su fiesta, punto a favor.

Y en cuanto la pregunta que me hizo a mí, no pensé demasiado y di mi respuesta.

—Si ¿Por qué no? Iré a tu fiesta.

Pero en cuanto di mi respuesta, los ojos de Chandler y su boca se abrieron de forma repentina, señalando que estaba completamente sorprendido, y no era el único. Los chicos que estaban alrededor atendiendo sus propios asuntos, de inmediato fijaron su vista hacia a mí, como si de alguna forma mi aceptación fuera algo que ellos nunca habían presenciado.

— ¿Acaso dije algo malo? ¿Por qué todos me están mirando? —Pregunté inocentemente asustado.

—No, no, es que… tú nunca aceptas ir a mis fiestas. —Comentó Chandler bastante nervioso. —Tú siempre rechazas mis invitaciones. La última vez me tumbaste todas las invitaciones al suelo, pasé una hora recogiéndolas.

—Vaya, lo siento Chandler, prometo que iré a tu fiesta. Es esta noche ¿Verdad? —Pregunté de forma alentadora.

Chandler se tomó la molestia de pensarlo un poco, pero sin quitar su cara de asombro, ni mirar algo diferente de mí—. S-si… es esta noche. —Respondió con cierto nerviosismo.

—Bien, me apuntaré para ir, suerte hermano. —Dije alegre despidiéndome, no sin antes darle una palmadita a Chandler en uno de sus hombros en señal de respeto.

— ¡Guau! —Reaccionó el chico bastante tímido por la palmada—. E-espero verte allá.

En el momento en que comencé a alejarme, escuchaba ruidos provenientes de muchos chicos dentro de la preparatoria, la mayoría eran chicas hablando sobre mi aceptación a la fiesta de Chandler.

— ¿Se dieron cuenta que el gran Lincoln Loud se presentará en la fiesta de Chandler? —Preguntó la chica Jordan muy curiosa junto con otras.

—Es increíble lo que está pasando, de seguro será el alma de la fiesta y la envidia de todas las chicas… incluyéndome. —Comentó Stella un tanto contenta.

—Aún sigo teniendo celos de Ronnie Anne. —Añadió Cristina.

—_Vaya, este Lincoln es literalmente como un símbolo de respeto en esta preparatoria._ —Pensé luego de esa impresión mientras seguía caminando.

La caminata terminó cuando a lo lejos logro ver a Clyde saludándome.

— ¡Lincoln! ¿Cómo estás? Estoy escuchando rumores de que vendrás a la fiesta de Chandler esta noche por primera vez. —Mencionó de buenas a primeras bastante alegre.

—Ah… ¿Así que también escuchaste los rumores? —Pregunté de forma irónica con amabilidad—. Sí, iré a esa fiesta.

— ¡Fantástico, amigo! —Reaccionó Clyde rebosando de alegría mientras me dio un abrazo de hombro—. Y tengo una sorpresa.

— ¿Ah sí? ¿Qué es? —Le pregunté curioso.

—Sígueme.

Acompañé a Clyde hasta su casillero, el procedió a abrirlo y de inmediato me entregó una hoja de papel con la letra de una canción.

—Cantaremos esa canción en la fiesta junto con Rusty, Zach y Liam. —Contó Clyde bastante ansioso después de entregarme la hoja. —La íbamos a cantar de todos modos, pero ya que vienes, sería bueno que también lo hicieras.

— ¡Guau! ¿De verdad? Sería interesante participar en la canción. —Respondí con mucho interés.

No era un gran cantante, pero en mi mente intenté ser optimista, pensando que lo podía hacer bien.

—Me alegra que volvieras a reinsertarte en la sociedad Lincoln, espero la pasemos muy bien.

—Lo mismo digo Clyde.

Luego de aquella conversación en la cual me sentí bastante satisfecho por tomar una decisión diferente a la que hubiera tomado Prime. Unas horas más tarde en la casa Loud, procedí a entregar las invitaciones a la fiesta a Lisa, Lucy y Lynn. Las dos últimas estaban en la sala viendo la tele y se lo tomaron bien y aceptaron ir, pero con Lisa fue un tanto diferente.

Le toqué la puerta a su habitación—. Disculpa, ¿Te encuentras, Lisa? —Le pregunté además.

Ella procedió a abrir la puerta, se notaba en su cara que estaba bastante triste, pero aún así insistí en invitarla de buen rollo.

— ¿Qué quieres Lincoln? —Cuestionó Lisa algo deprimida.

— ¿Te gustaría ir a la fiesta de Chandler? Iremos juntos con Lynn y Lucy, toda la preparatoria estará allá.

—Me gustaría ir… pero, creo que será mejor que no vaya. —Respondió Lisa un poco triste.

— ¿Enserio Lisa? —Reaccioné un tanto sorprendido por su respuesta, notando también su tristeza—. ¿Te ocurre algo, Lisa?

—No… de verdad no quiero ir, todos se burlarán de mi cuando baile y me vean, soy una vergüenza, por eso nadie baila conmigo. —Contestó muy preocupada y nerviosa.

—Lisa… —Dije de manera seca antes de soltar un suspiro—. Solo ven, te prometo que nadie se burlará de ti. —Añadí de forma consoladora tratando de convencerla.

— ¡No, jamás! —Respondió de manera repulsiva a punta del llanto, ergo, cerró la puerta de una forma un tanto agresiva.

—_Dios, pobre Lisa, debo ayudarla de alguna forma._

Así literalmente se me ocurrió una idea en muy poco tiempo, fui a la habitación busqué mi teléfono celular y decidí llamar a Clyde.

Él contesta—. ¿Lincoln? ¿Qué sucede?

—Clyde, ¿Te puedo pedir un gran favor de corazón, de amigo a amigo? —Le comenté inicialmente.

—Umm, te noto preocupado ¿Qué necesitas?

— ¿Podrías ser pareja de baile de Lisa en la fiesta de Chandler?

En cuanto le pregunté eso, hubo un silencio aterrador por parte del afroamericano, como si de alguna forma… hubiera literalmente dicho algo prohibido. Posterior al silencio, él responde.

—Eh… creo que no voy a poder cumplir ese favor, Lincoln. —Mencionó un tanto temeroso.

— ¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

—Lincoln, tengo novia, se llama Haiku. Y soy fiel a ella, será mi pareja en el baile.

Cuando Clyde me dijo eso, yo literalmente quedé impactado, tan grande fue la impresión al escuchar esas palabras por parte de él, que quedé literalmente con una cara de imbécil y sin contestar al teléfono por un breve período de tiempo.

— ¿Lincoln? ¿Sigues ahí? —Preguntó Clyde preocupado por no responder.

—Te llamo después Clyde. No te preocupes, veré como resuelvo esto.

La llamada finalizó, lo primero que hice luego de eso fue reflexionar y digerir la información de que Clyde y Haiku en esta dimensión son novios. Eso literalmente duró varios minutos, hasta que me digné y decidir llamar a Rusty.

Le intenté pedir el mismo favor al pelirrojo, pero pasó algo similar a Clyde, me dijo que ya tenía novia y que esa novia era Polly Pain.

Nuevamente finalicé la llamada, me puse a dirigir información como el propio idiota y en consecuencia, rápidamente llamé a Liam y Zach, pero con los mismos resultados, Zach estaba con Risas, y la pareja de Liam era Tabby, por lo que definitivamente me quedé sin opciones.

Pero mis lamentos acabarían de forma temprana tras escuchar los sonidos de alguien tocando la puerta de la habitación, a continuación: procedo a abrirla. Me encontré con una sorpresa inesperada.

— ¿Lucy? ¿Lynn? —Dudé con solo la primera impresión—. ¿Qué hacen aquí?

—Estuvimos escuchando tus llamadas, lamentamos el hecho de que ninguno pueda ser la pareja de baile de Lisa, a ella le hubiera encantado. —Dijo Lynn de primeras un tanto preocupada, desviando su mirada ocasionalmente.

Suspiré—. A mí también me hubiera gustado.

—No te preocupes hermano—. Tranquilizó la alegre Lucy—. Tú y yo conocemos a alguien quien puede ser la pareja de Lisa—. Acto seguido, guiñó el ojo derecho.

En respuesta yo subí una ceja—. ¿A quién te refieres Lucy? No… no me digas que… ¿Estás hablando enserio? —Pregunté preocupado luego de entender su guiño—. ¿No será otra broma tuya?

—Me encantaría que esto fuera una broma, pero creo sería una broma muy fuera de contexto, ¿No crees? —Respondió ella con seriedad.

—Bueno, creo que ya sé que hacer. Por cierto Lynn, voy a cantar en la fiesta, con mis amigos.

— ¡Eso es genial Linc! Me gustaría juzgar tu canto, a ver si estás al nivel. —Apoyó Lynn a mi decisión.

—Muchas gracias, les agradezco por las molestias, y perdón por todas que les he causado. —Agradecí pidiendo disculpas.

—No te preocupes bro, entendemos que has decidido cambiar, me encanta tu personalidad actual, muchísimo mejor a la de meses atrás. —Opinó Lynn.

—A mí también me encantó que decidieras cambiar Lincoln, nos vemos en la fiesta. —Comentó Lucy muy feliz.

Ambas se fueron despidiéndose y alejándose de mí, pero cuanto me dieron la espalda, noté algo extraño.

—Lucy… noto que tienes una mancha negra en la parte de atrás de tu cabello.

Pero en cuanto mencioné eso, Lucy rápidamente se puso nerviosa, se tapó la mancha negra del cabello y salió corriendo de forma desesperada al baño, Lynn por su parte la acompañó al mismo sitio.

— ¿Qué rayos acaba de pasar? —Dije confundido luego de ve esa escena.

Ignorando lo que pasó recientemente, decidí seguir con mi plan y por segunda vez le toqué la puerta a Lisa.

—Lisa, ¿Podrías abrirme la puerta? Tengo noticias que contarte.

— ¡No, no quiero ir a la fiesta! —Gritó Lisa desde adentro sin abrir la puerta.

— ¡Hay un chico de la preparatoria que quiere bailar contigo! —Mencioné alzando la voz.

La chica al escuchar lo que dije, temerosamente abrió la puerta.

— ¿De veras… lo dices en-enserio? —Dijo muy asustada mientras titubeaba.

—Llamé a un amigo de la preparatoria que quiere ser tu pareja, se llama… Billy, sí Billy. —Conté con algo de nervios.

— ¿Ah, sí? ¿Y cómo es él? ¿Es lindo?

—Ahh… lo siento no tengo tiempo para contar sobre él, la fiesta empecerá dentro de poco, te lo presentaré allá. —Expliqué tratando de encubrir una verdad.

—Bien, quisiera conocerlo, voy a ir a la fiesta. —Ultimó Lisa muy ilusionada.

—Excelente. —Le entregué la invitación antes de irme.

La noche rápidamente llegó, lo pedí permiso a Mamá y Papá para ir la fiesta de Chandler con Lisa, Lynn, y Lucy. Ellos gustosamente aceptaron con la condición de que cuidara de ellas, así fue como nosotros nos organizamos utilizando mi auto como transporte vehicular.

Yo conducía, mientras que Lisa se encontraba en el asiento del copiloto bastante ilusionada, como si se le hubiese olvidado las molestias de las que estaba sufriendo, mientras tanto Lynn y Lucy estaban tranquilas en la parte de atrás. Algo curioso es que ya Lucy ya no tenía la mancha que le había visto hace poco.

Cuando estábamos llegando, las chicas estaban ansiosas.

—WII, ya quiero conocer a ese Billy. ¿Sabes cómo luce Linky? —Preguntó Lisa muy emocionada.

—Tranquila, lo sabrás cuando lo veas. —Le contesté.

—Espero que mi banda esté reunida allí, queremos como canta mi bro y sus amigos. —Comentó Lynn.

—Sí, luego de mi regreso necesito tiempo para hablar con Risas y planear el próximo show de comedia escolar. Lo malo es que no estará Maggie. —Contó Lucy.

Llegamos a la fiesta según las indicaciones que me dieron, y el único quedó impresionado fui yo. En ésta dimensión, Chandler tenía una maldita mansión, cosa que no va muy acorde sabiendo que este Chandler no es tan arrogante como el de mi universo.

Aparte de ese detalle había mucha gente, claro estaba toda la preparatoria, o al menos la mayoría de los estudiantes. Por lo que fue inevitable que las chicas se quisieran ir cada quien por su lado luego de salir del auto.

—Bueno hermanos, nos vemos más tarde con mi banda. —Dijo Lynn.

—Yo iré con Risas un rato, aunque después me juntaré con Lynn. —Avisó Lucy.

—Yo me juntaré con Darcy y espero poder ver al tal Billy. —Advirtió Lisa muy emocionada.

—Está bien chicas, cuídense mucho. —Les deseé suerte.

Yo por mi parte, me reuní con Clyde y los muchachos en las afueras de la mansión. Aunque… me sentía raro ya que muchos chicos. Sobretodo chicas me estaba observando como si se tratase de algo fuera de lo común.

—Veo que hay mucha gente afuera de la mansión. ¿Aún no ha empezado? —Pregunté curiosamente tras llegar.

—No, en realidad llegas a tiempo Lincoln. Chandler está por salir. —Respondió mi amigo.

En cuestión de segundos Chandler apareció a través de la puerta de su mansión, al lado de dos mayordomos y con un megáfono en la mano derecha.

— ¡Sean bienvenidos a mi fiesta en la mansión, preparatoria de Royal Woods! —Exclamó Chandler dando la bienvenida—. ¡Entren, síganme, les mostraré el salón de fiestas!

La gente y yo obedecimos las órdenes del señor Chandler, lo seguimos y en el proceso estaba observando cosas impresionantes mientras nos adentrábamos en la mansión, candelabros, fuentes, mayordomos por doquier, y un amplio espacio de lujos que uno nunca podría obtener. El resto de los estudiantes no estaban tan impresionados como yo, creo que eso se debería a que ya estaban acostumbrados a la mansión de Chandler.

Continuamos detrás de Chandler hasta que logramos llegar a una enorme sala sumamente amplia. Con mesas de comida por doquier, una pista de baile, una mesa de DJ, e incluso un escenario con tarima.

— ¡Muchachos, la fiesta ha empezado! —Anunció Chandler a través del megáfono—. ¡Clyde, tú y tu banda!

— ¡Allá vamos chicos! —Exclamó el alegre Clyde en representación nuestra.

El ambiente se encontraba de con un aire agradable, con música de buen ritmo, una abundancia de comida, y chicos y chicas por todas charlando muy felices, pero noté que faltaba algo en esa fiesta, lo descubrí al momento de caminar hacia la tarima para arreglar el escenario junto Clyde y los demás.

Sentí que alguien me abrazó, saludándome sorpresivamente.

— ¡Cariño, viniste a la fiesta! —Dijo en primera instancia Ronnie Anne al abrazarme cariñosamente a traición.

—Ro-Ro-Ronnie… —Me puse nervioso al instante—… ¿Co-como estas?

—Me sorprende que hayas venido a la fiesta. ¿Vas a cantar con los chicos? —Preguntó muy sonriente luego colocarse frente a mí.

Cabe destacar que mientras pasaba esta escena, algunas chicas como Jordan, Stella y Cristina nos estaban mirando bastante feo.

—Sí, aunque… estoy muy nervioso. —Señalé demostrándolo.

—Tranquilo amor, no tienes por qué estar nervioso si me tienes a mí. —Me dio un beso en la mejilla que me hizo sonrojar—. ¡Mucha suerte Linky! Jiji. —Se despidió con una pequeña risa.

—Gra…Gracias.

Estar cerca de esa Ronnie Anne me ponía los pelos de punta, me sentía muy bien, pero al mismo tiempo me sentía raro, me sentía feliz con ella, y a la vez tenía el presentimiento de que no debería estar con ella. Fue algo muy confuso.

Ergo, procedí a subir a la tarima y arreglar el escenario, colocando micrófonos, altavoces e instrumentos. Durante esa tarea también estuve observando las actividades de mis hermanas.

Vi como Lynn estaba charlando con su banda mientras tomaban gaseosas, eran Margo, Tabby y Paula. (Esta última estaba en silla de ruedas)

—Escuchen chicas, ¿Se enteraron de que mi bro tocará una canción en el escenario junto con sus amigos? —Informó Lynn bastante emocionada.

— ¿Enserio? Nunca lo he oído cantar. Y me encantaría escucharlo, es un chico muy lindo. —Contó Paula algo apasionada por mí.

— ¿Sabías que ya tenía novia Paula? —Recalcó Lynn.

—Sí, lo sé… —Contestó algo triste la discapacitada—… No tenías porque recordármelo. —Procedió a alejarse del sitio con la silla de ruedas.

—Vaya… Parece que ya la desanimaste Lynn. —Comentó Tabby preocupada—. Iré a ver si la puedo hacer feliz. Por cierto, estoy con muchas ganas de ver tocar a mi Liam. —Añadió la rockera antes de ir a por Tabby, restando solo Lynn y Margo en la conversación.

—Diablos… debo ser más cuidadosa con lo que le digo a Paula. —Mencionó Lynn algo decaída—. Ahora me siento mal por ella.

—Lynn… —Le colocó la mano derecha en el hombro izquierda de la chica castaña—… tranquila, ella va a estar bien, solo relájate. —Animó Margo algo preocupada.

Logré ver por unos segundos que mi hermana Lynn se había sonrojado por unos pocos segundos, luego contestó.

—Te… te entiendo. —Dijo algo enrojecida y nerviosa—. Déjame calmarme un rato mientras tomó. —Añadió tomando camino hacia los bebederos disimulando sus nervios.

—Cuídate Lynn. —Despidió la sonriente Margo.

—_Lynn… no tenía idea de eso_. —Pensé muy impactado por la situación.

Continué observando a Lynn desde lejos, llegó hasta los bebederos de agua, y mientras bebía de esta última para relajarse, apareció Lucy para molestarla un poco.

—Al parecer tú y Margo no son lo suficientemente fuertes como para cortar el papel ¿Entiendes? —Bromeó Lucy.

—Ugh, cállate sis. ¿No deberías estar con Risas y Maggie? —Contestó la castaña un tanto enojada.

—Nuestra conversación con Risas fue corta, ella me dijo que tenía planes para su novio Zach, y Maggie aún es muy pequeña, recuerda que aún no es de preparatoria, así que como me aburría vine aquí a molestarte.

—No estoy de humor. —Advirtió Lynn muy seria.

— ¿Por qué no? Si ustedes hacen una linda pareja. —Señaló la rubia.

— ¿Ah sí? ¿Cómo tú y el chico de allá? —Señaló con su mano Lynn apuntando a distancia hacia un chico el cual logré reconocerlo como el hermano menor de Rusty, Rocky, quien en esta dimensión era más grande al igual que su hermano.

— ¡Hey! eso no es justo. —Reaccionó Lucy sonrojándose luego de ver desde lejos a Rocky.

— ¿Y por qué no le hablas? Ah, claro. Le tienes tanto miedo a hablarle que empiezas a intuir cosas como "Solo le gustan las rubias porque la mayoría de veces habla con ellas". —Opinó Lynn molestando.

— ¡Ya basta Lynn! —Exclamó Lucy avergonzada.

—_Jajaja, esas chicas._ —Pensé de forma alegre.

Las olvidé por unos pocos segundos y luego procedí a localizar a Lisa, luego de ubicarla con la mirada desde la tarima observé su diálogo con su amiga Darcy.

— ¡Me alegra mucho que por fin hayas decidido ir a la fiesta Lisa! —Felicitó Darcy a su amiga.

— ¡Sí, igual yo! No espera venir, pero me convencieron porque conoceré a un chico. —Contó Lisa.

— ¿Enserio y quien…?

—Ugh, vino la perdedora. ¿Por qué no te quedaste en casa? —Interrumpió Cristina quien estaba pasando cerca y de inmediato se alejó.

Lisa enojada refunfuñó y gruñó, estaba decidida a darle una golpiza a Cristina, pero Darcy la detuvo.

—No caigas en su juego, no vale la pena Lisa. —Opinó la afroamericana sosteniendo a su amiga muy preocupada.

— ¡Lincoln deja de distraerte y ponte arreglar el escenario! —Exclamó Clyde interrumpiendo mi observación.

— ¡Ah! Perdón lo arreglo ahora.

No pude seguir observando a mis hermanas desde lejos, tenía que ponerme manos a la obra y eso hizo. Aunque cuando el escenario estaba casi listo, Rusty presentó un problema.

—Ohh… muchachos, no me siento bien. Urgentemente debo ir al baño ahora. —Contó él tratando de soportar un dolor estomacal.

— ¿Qué? ¿Y cómo esperas que cantemos sin ti? —Preguntó Clyde algo asombrado.

—Solo… háganlo sin mí, de verdad necesito ir. —Añadió Rusty adolorido.

—Entiendo, haremos lo que podamos.

Fuimos tomando nuestros puestos para el show, Rusty desafortunadamente se lo perdió por ir al baño. Y cuando todos estábamos listos, (Yo al micrófono, Clyde con una guitarra, Liam con un bajo y Zach en la batería), procedí a presentarnos en el escenario.

— ¡Buenas noches Royal Woods, yo soy Lincoln Loud!... —La gente me ovacionó al escuchar mis palabras—… ¡Y hoy con mi banda conformada por Clyde, Zach, Liam, Rusty que lastimosamente no podrá tocar con nosotros, y mi persona! Les venimos a tocar una clásica canción, espero les guste.

La atención de todos los chicos estaba completamente fija en nosotros, me puse nervioso por unos segundos, pero después tomé un impulso para tranquilizarme y comencé a cantar.

_**If you love somebody  
Better tell them why they're here 'cause  
They just may run away from you**_

_**You'll never know what went well  
Then again it just depends on  
How long of time is left for you**_

_**I've had the highest mountains  
I've had the deepest rivers  
You can have it all but not til you move it**_

_**Now take it in but don't look down**_

_**'Cause I'm on top of the world, 'ey  
I'm on top of the world, 'ey  
Waiting on this for a while now  
Paying my dues to the dirt  
I've been waiting to smile, 'ey  
Been holding it in for a while, 'ey  
Take it with me if I can  
Been dreaming of this since a child  
I'm on top of the world**_

_**I've tried to cut these corners  
Try to take the easy way out  
I kept on falling short of something**_

_**I coulda gave up then but  
Then again I couldn't have 'cause  
I've traveled all this way for something**_

_**Now take it in but don't look down**_

_**'Cause I'm on top of the world, 'ey  
I'm on top of the world, 'ey  
Waiting on this for a while now  
Paying my dues to the dirt  
I've been waiting to smile, 'ey  
Been holding it in for a while, 'ey  
Take it with me if I can  
Been dreaming of this since a child  
I'm on top of the world**_

_**'Cause I'm on top of the world, 'ey  
I'm on top of the world, 'ey  
Waiting on this for a while now  
Paying my dues to the dirt  
I've been waiting to smile, 'ey  
Been holding it in for a while, 'ey  
Take it with me if I can  
Been dreaming of this since a child**_

_**And I know it's hard when you're falling down  
And it's a long way up when you hit the ground  
Get up now, get up, get up now**_

_**And I know it's hard when you're falling down  
And it's a long way up when you hit the ground  
Get up now, get up, get up now**_

_**'Cause I'm on top of the world, 'ey  
I'm on top of the world, 'ey  
Waiting on this for a while now  
Paying my dues to the dirt  
I've been waiting to smile, 'ey  
Been holding it in for a while, 'ey  
Take it with me if I can  
Been dreaming of this since a child  
I'm on top of the world**_

**PD: Esta es la letra de la canción "On Top of the World"**

Al finalizar la canción, toda la preparatoria nos estaba ovacionando, me sentí como si desde hace mucho la gente siempre ignoraba, y ahora yo era el centro atención, como si de una u otra forma fuera merecedor de ello.

Seguía escuchando a la gente gritar diciendo. "LINCOLN, LINCOLN" como si yo hubiera sido el alma de la fiesta. Tal vez Prime Lincoln era un hombre malévolo, pero no cabía duda de que para esa preparatoria, él era símbolo y sinónimo de respeto.

Los gritos hacia mi banda y hacia mi persona continuaron. Todos nos estaban felicitando, hasta el punto de que Clyde llegó y me tomó por detrás del hombro derecho, con una cara de orgullo.

—Bien hecho Lincoln, me alegra que estés de vuelta. —Afirmó el afroamericano.

—Claro… a mí también me alegra. —Le dije en respuesta.

Los gritos cesaron un rato, cuando Chandler en su función como DJ de la fiesta, empezó a reproducir música moderna. La gente empezó a bailar unos con otros, yo quería unírmeles, pero antes de eso, mientras aún estuve con la facilidad de ver a la gente desde el escenario, dediqué unos momentos a observar a Lisa.

— ¡Como que ya empezó! Voy a empezar a bailar. —Comentó la emocionada Lisa, pero a la vez siendo detenida por su amiga Darcy—. ¿Qué sucede Darcy? —Añadió extrañada.

—No deberías bailar Lisa, ¿No recuerdas la última vez que lo intentaste? Todos se rieron de ti. —Aconsejó la preocupada Darcy.

—No, no, esta vez será diferente Darcy. —Mencionó despreocupada mi hermana, dirigiéndose posteriormente a la pista de baile, e ignorando a su mejor amiga.

Darcy siguió insistiendo en que Lisa no bailará, pero no pudo impedir que sucediera lo que ella más temía. Lisa decidida luego de llegar a la pista empezó a… bailar entre comillas. Movía sus brazos a un ritmo completamente desorbitante, sus pies parecieran ser izquierdos ambos, movía su trasero y caderas de formas un tanto groseras para el baile, mientras que de manera general, más que bailar, pareciera que estuviera sufriendo un ataque de embolia.

Por supuesto todos los invitados se empezaron a reír de semejante ridiculez que estaban viendo, incluyendo mis amigos y el propio Chandler, pero los únicos que se mantuvieron firmes ante este acto fuimos Darcy y yo.

Darcy se sentía muy deprimida por la situación de su amiga, aún luego de que ésta ignoró sus consejos. Y yo… literalmente me puse molesto, pero también sabía perfectamente que la ira no sería la respuesta a este problema, por lo que ideé un plan luego de no dejar salir mi furia, mientras seguía encima de la tarima, tomé un micrófono y confronté a los invitados ante la depresión que estaba sufriendo mi hermana Lisa..

— ¿¡De qué se ríen ustedes!? ¡Ese baile es literalmente fantástico! —Exclamé ante todos, y ellos asombrados empezaron a mirarme.

Luego de obtener la completa atención de todos los invitados incluyendo a la triste Lisa, no dudé dos veces en apartar el micrófono, salir a la pista de baile, y realizar exactamente los mismos movimientos que hizo Lisa.

Los invitados estaban completamente anonadados al ver semejante baile hecho por mí, incluso Ronnie Anne y mis hermanas Lucy y Lynn estaban boquiabiertas. Aquí llegaría la parte en la que todos se iban a reír y a burlarse de mí. Pero los chicos al ver que quien estaba haciendo el baile era yo, hicieron que las cosas tomaran un resultado diferente.

— ¡Oigan, ese baile parece divertido! ¡Es como si te estuviese dando una embolia! —Exclamó el anfitrión Chandler.

—Es como… cabalgar en el aire, pero a la vez que te está dando una embolia. —Afirmó la chica Jordan.

— ¡Es el baile de la embolia, señoras y señores! —Confirmó Clyde desde la tarima con un micrófono.

Inmediatamente todo el ambiente cambió, los muchachos muy animados empezaron a realizar el recién llamado "Baile de la embolia" la cual no tuvo otra creadora que mi hermana Lisa Loud.

— ¿Qué…rayos…acaba de pasar? —Se preguntó Darcy muy confundida.

—No, no lo sé. —Opinó la inocente Lisa, quien arribó al lado de su mejor amiga—. Todos están bailando como yo.

Yo decidido, atravesé el gentío para llegar hasta ella y explicarle lo sucedido.

—Ahora nadie se burlará de como bailas, hermanita. —Le dije con seriedad.

Tanto Darcy como Lisa, aún no lograban digerir completamente la situación, pero también sentí que hacerle ese favor a Lisa, no era suficiente, por lo que tuve que recordarle otra cosa.

—Y… Lisa, el chico que será tu pareja de baile está en camino. Trajiste un teléfono ¿Verdad?

—Sí, sí. —Afirmó mi hermana con agradecimiento—. Espero verlo ahora Linky.

Finalmente me alejé, tenía literalmente planeado ejecutar la idea del chico que sería pareja de Lisa. Pero claro, también quería recrearme otro poquito y me fui a dialogar con mi novia Ronnie Anne.

—Linky, ¿Enserio hiciste eso para que dejaran en paz a tu hermana? —Preguntó la morena.

—Sí, tal vez habían mejores maneras, pero literalmente esta era la más divertida entre todas. —Contesté tratando de hacer reír un poquito.

—Je, siempre supe que en el fondo te llevas bien con tus hermanas.

De pronto Chandler cambió la música por un ritmo suave y lento.

—Oh, vaya… ¿Te gustaría bailar esta pieza conmigo Ronnie Anne? —Le pregunté ofreciendo mi mano luego de notar el cambio de música.

— ¿Con el baile de la embolia? —Preguntó ella en un intento de hacerse la graciosa.

—No, preciosa, bailar de verdad en pareja.

—Sí, ya lo entendí amor, acepto.

Tomé a mi novia de la mano, nos dirigimos a la pista de baile, y juntos empezamos a realizar suaves movimientos como una adorable pareja. Durante esa instancia también conversábamos.

—Viniste a esta fiesta, hiciste ese baile tan feo para proteger a tu hermana, y ahora estás bailando conmigo. —Mencionó Ronnie impresionada mientras bailaba.

—Sí, es que trato de cambiar para bien.

— Cambiar ¿Eh? —Dijo ella con una mirada un tanto desconfiada.

Acto seguido a la mirada Ronnie Anne a mirarme a los de forma muy incómoda mientras bailábamos, luego los cerró, y empezó a acercar sus labios hacia mi rostro, enseguida supe que intentaba besarme, los primeros 2 segundos fueron incómodos, pero después le perdí el miedo al recordar que ya había besado a la Ronnie Anne de mi dimensión, por lo que no dudé mucho y me adelanté a darle el beso a la chica.

Al instante ella reaccionó abriendo los ojos con tal rapidez que pareciera que no se hubiera esperado el beso, mientras tanto sentía como las otras chicas nos estaba mirando, además de ciertas reacciones inesperadas como la de Clyde y Haiku al ver este acto.

— ¡Guau! Que intenso. —Comentó Clyde muy impresionado.

— ¿Por qué no eres así de cariñoso conmigo? —Preguntó Haiku a su novio.

Volviendo a lo nuestro Ronnie Anne separó nuestro, me miró con cara, yo sinceramente no supe literalmente qué demonios hacer luego de darle el beso.

—Li-Lincoln, tenemos que hablar… en privado. —Mencionó ella muy nerviosa.

Acompañé a Ronnie hasta que llegamos a un pasillo en la mansión bastante alejada de la sala de fiestas, no sabía en ese momento quien estaba más nervioso, si era ella o era yo.

Todo se rompe de golpe cuando en privado ella me dice lo siguiente.

— ¿Quién eres tú? —Preguntó muy angustiada.

— ¿Yo? Soy Lincoln. ¿No me ves? —Respondí yo disimulando tranquilidad.

—Me refiero a que… tú no eres mi Lincoln.

Y con eso último que dijo, ya no pude disimular calma, me puse muy nervioso.

—No, literalmente debes estar equivocada. —Negué para encubrirme.

—No, sé que estoy en lo correcto. Mi Lincoln jamás hubiera aceptado ir a la fiesta, mi Lincoln jamás pensaría en autohumillarse, él jamás tuviera ganas de bailar conmigo y sobre todas las cosas él nunca hubiera tenido el valor de besarme en los labios. —Explicó Ronnie Anne a punta del enojo—. ¿Quién eres?

—Ya, ya, tú ganas. No soy tú Lincoln, tienes razón, pero déjame que te explique.

Me dejó contra las cuerdas, no tuve otra alternativa que confesarle la verdad.

—Yo soy un Lincoln Loud proveniente de otra dimensión donde solo soy un humilde chico de 11 años, estaba harto de las órdenes que me daban mis hermanas mayores, en especial la primogénita, así que tomé la decisión junto con la ayuda de una hermana científica, de irme a esta dimensión donde ahora yo soy el hermano primogénito con 17 años.

Ella al principio no podría creerse esto, pero las pruebas y los hechos en los que estuve recientemente la hicieron cambiar de parecer, pero aún seguía dudoso.

—Si tú ahora eres el Lincoln de aquí, ¿Cómo crees que esté el verdadero Lincoln de esta dimensión? —Preguntó ella bastante intrigada.

—Si te soy sincero… no lo sé. —Contesté yo.

—Vaya…

—Pero también quiero que sepas, que ese Lincoln que estaba era malvado.

— ¿Qué? ¿Estás hablando enserio?

Y allí fue cuando también le confesé todos los deplorables actos que había realizado Prime Lincoln desde que llegué a esta dimensión. Ronnie estaba completamente impactada, ella aún no sabía de las maldades que hacía su novio a sus espaldas, pensé que ella no me creía, pero con la explicación dada anteriormente si lo hizo.

—Y entonces… ¿Qué piensas hacer? —Dijo la muy preocupada Ronnie Anne por la situación.

—Voy a corregir todas las maldades que realizó tu Lincoln, verás que seré un mejor Lincoln hermano mayor que él. —Le contesté luego de acercarme a ella a tomar su hombro izquierdo a modo de confianza.

—Pues… mucha suerte Lincoln. —Animó la chica esperanzada.

—Gracias, la necesitaré, ahora si me disculpas, debo hacer algo.

Le recomendé a Ronnie Anne que regresara a la fiesta y actuara como si no supiera nada de lo que había dicho hace poco, yo por mi parte fui hasta fuera donde había estacionado mi auto, abrí el maletero, saqué una bolsa de equipaje, una que antes de salir a la fiesta la había llenado y puesto en el maletero. Acto seguido fui a uno de los baños de la mansión junto con la bolsa. Allí la abrí, saqué un esmoquin y pantalones elegantes, un sombrero de copa, una peluca rubia y una máscara de conejo, (todo esto prestado por permiso de papá), y luego me cambié la ropa equipándome con todo lo anterior mencionado, incluida la máscara de conejo la cual ocultaba mi rostro, y el sombrero de copa en conjunto con la peluca para ocultar mi cabello blanco.

Estando completamente equipado salí del baño con mi teléfono a la mano. A esa hora empezaron a llegar más invitados y la sala de fiestas estaba bastante llena, por lo que recurrí a llamar a Lisa para que rápidamente me diera su ubicación.

—Lisa, soy Lincoln, mi amigo Billy llegó y quiere conocerte, necesito que me digas donde te encuentras ahora para que él se presente.

— ¿Ya llegó? ¡Qué bien! Dile que estoy como que por la izquierda de la sala.

Rápidamente di un vistazo a la sala, y entré, revisé el área de la izquierda y no consigue verla por ningún lado. Por suerte al pasar por ahí, nadie me reconoció. Volví hasta afuera de la sala y llamé nuevamente a Lisa.

—Lisa, no estás por la izquierda. —Le reclamé.

—Esa izquierda no, la otra izquierda. —Contestó ella.

— ¡Pero si solo hay una izquierda! —Le exclamé.

—Entonces es la siniestra.

—Eso es izquierda en italiano. —Le reprimí, comenzaba a perder la paciencia.

—Entonces es babor.

—Eso es el lado izquierdo de un barco. —Le corregía, cada vez con más enojo.

—Pues es la izquierda.

— ¡Ya estuve en la izquierda! —Exclamé ya casi al borde de la furia.

—Pues ahora ve a tu otra izquierda.

— ¡ESA ES LA DERECHA! —Le grité muy enfadado.

—Cielos Linky, deberías relajarte un poco ¿No? —Aconsejó Lisa.

Vale, literalmente perdí un poco el control, es que Lisa literalmente me sacó un poquito de quicio, pero al fin me dijo donde se encontraba y la pude localizar.

— ¡Ah, por favor Lisa! No vendrá ningún Billy a bailar contigo, es solo una jugarreta mala de tu hermano, no caigas en ella. —Advirtió Darcy, que no confiaba en lo que Lisa le había contado sobre mí.

—Saludos señoritas, soy Billy Anderson, un chico llamado Lincoln Loud, me pidió que bailara con la bella damisela conocida como Lisa. —Mencioné yo, fingiendo otra vez y realizando posteriormente una reverencia ante Lisa.

Lisa estaba completamente sorprendida luego de esto, pero Darcy estaba atónita.

—El…él ¿No mentía? —Titubeó la impresionada Darcy.

— ¡No puede ser, no puede ser! ¡Eres tú! —Exclamaba sin parar Lisa de la emoción.

De inmediato me arrodillé ante Lisa y tomé delicadamente su mano derecha.

— ¿Desea usted, Lisa Loud, bailar conmigo? —Le pregunté.

—Yo… yo… como que acepto.

Luego de eso, la acompañé gentilmente a la pista de baile, fuimos bailando lentamente en la fiesta, controlando los movimientos raros de Lisa y poco a poco ella se fue acostumbrando. De un momento a otro las miradas se fueron posando hacia nosotros. Algunas fueron de admiración y otras de envidia, las chicas que molestaban a Lisa, (Jordan, Cristina, etc.) quedaron completamente impactadas a verla bailar con un chico.

Pero para mí, lo más importante de todo esto, fue ver la hermosa sonrisa de mi hermana Lisa durante en la baile.

—Jajaja, eres muy bueno Billy. —Decía ella riéndose muy contenta.

—Es un honor ser tu pareja Lisa Loud.

La envidia de las chicas por Lisa era tanta, que no soportaron verla más y se largaron, de todas formas no faltaba mucho para el término de ésta, seguí bailando con Lisa hasta que Chandler dijo que ya era muy tarde y recomendó que regresáramos nuestras. Ahí, aún disfrazado de Billy, me despedí de Lisa y rápidamente fui al baño a cambiarme la ropa para nuevamente salir, ahora con el traje de Lincoln. En el camino me encontré con Lisa, Lynn y Lucy, que estaban esperándome para irse. Para ese momento, ya quedaba muy poca gente, la mayoría ya se había ido a su casa, (Ronnie Anne incluída).

— ¿Dónde diablos estabas Lincoln? Ya nos tenemos que ir. —Reclamó Lynn algo enojada.

— ¡Uy! lo lamento chicas, es que estaba en una mala situación que prefiero no contar.

—Ya es tarde, debemos irnos. —Dijo Lucy preocupada.

—Sí, no se preocupen ya nos iremos.

Nos fuimos al auto, y antes de encenderlo, quise preguntarles algo a las chicas.

— ¿Y qué tal les pareció la fiesta? ¿Literalmente les gustó?

—A mí me encantó bro, es de las mejores que Chandler ha hecho. —Comentó Lynn.

—A mí también me gustó, aunque tuve una muy "blonda" situación ¿Entienden? —Bromeó Lucy un tanto alegre.

— ¿Y tú Lisa? ¿Cómo te fue? —Le pregunté interesado.

— ¡Como que fue muy divertido! —Exclamó la muy alegre Lisa—. Ese chico Billy es un ángel. Espero verlo otra vez. —Añadió ilusionada.

En ese momento no podía decirle a Lisa que yo era ese tal Billy, así que literalmente tuve que recurrir a una idea diferente, ya que aún sentía que le debía más a Lisa de lo normal.

— ¿Lisa, ya tienes licencia de conducir? —Pregunté de forma repentina.

— ¿Licencia? Vaya… como que ya no tengo la cuenta de cuantas veces fallé en el examen para obtenerla. —Respondió ella, supuestamente pensativa.

—Bueno, te veré mañana, te enseñaré algo.

Llevé a todas las chicas a casa, y planeé mi próxima jugada para mañana.

Al día siguiente en la mañana, cumplí lo que había dicho la noche anterior, me dediqué a llevar únicamente a Lisa en mi auto, y conduje hasta llegar a un estacionamiento de un centro comercial que estaba vacío.

—Bien, tu lección para conducir empieza ahora. —Le señalé luego de esto.

—Espera, espera… ¿Enserio me enseñarás a conducir? —Preguntó mi atónita hermana menor.

— ¿Y por qué crees que literalmente te traje hasta un estacionamiento vacío? —Interrogué hacia ella mientras cambiábamos asientos para que ella fuera la conductora.

Noté a Lisa literalmente nerviosa con solo tomar el volante, así que tomé su mano derecha y intenté calmarla.

—Calma, todo va a salir bien.

Ella en respuesta, me miró tiernamente a los ojos, de pronto se sintió más segura y protegida, y de inmediato se alistó.

—Estoy lista.

—Muy bien, acelera y gira a la derecha. —Le indiqué, pero ella después de acelerar, giró a la izquierda de forma brusca—. ¡Oye ten cuidado! Esa no es la derecha. —Le reprendí para corregirla.

—Ah, ¿Te referías a la otra derecha? —Preguntó Lisa inocente.

—Pero solo hay una derecha. —Le contesté.

—Ya, esa es la diestra.

— ¡NO! —Negué empezando a perder la paciencia.

—Entonces se llama estribor.

—Ah shit, here we go again.

Mientras tanto ayudaba a Lisa para que pudiera conducir, las fechorías del malvado Prime Lincoln no paraban. Según un desagradable encuentro que tuve con él, a partir de aquí, empezó a tener complicaciones, pero también se volvía cada vez más letal y más extremo.

El caos continuaría en un día, donde el desquiciado Prime Lincoln, recién había salido de la escuela luego que terminaran las clases. Él aún fingía ser yo, engañó a Clyde, y aparentó seguir siendo amigo de él, aunque Prime en el fondo lo repudiaba por lo patético que era. Pero claro, eso era con Clyde, porque ese día saliendo de clases, se topó con Ronnie Anne, la de mi dimensión.

— ¡Hola patético! —Exclamó la latina luego de aparecer por detrás dando un leve golpe en la cabeza a Prime.

A Prime no le inmutó mucho el golpe, pero tampoco le gustó—. ¿Eh? ¡Pero qué rayos! —Reaccionó en primera instancia luego de ver a Ronnie.

Lo normal hubiera sido que Prime hubiese contraatacado, pero en lugar de eso, se le quedó mirando un rato de forma extrañada.

— ¿Qué pasa Lincoln? ¿Acaso te gusto? Jajaja. —Comentó la mejicana en tono burlón.

—No, no es nada. —Contestó Prime desviando la mirada, y continuando su camino.

Prime Lincoln siguió caminando hasta su casa tratando de ignorar la situación, pero la rústica Ronnie Anne de mi dimensión cometió el gravísimo error de seguir molestándolo. Prime siguió tolerándola un tiempo bastante considerable, hasta que cuando pasaron por un pequeño callejón camino a casa, Prime Lincoln empezó a perder la poca cordura que le quedaba.

—Y aún he dado lo mejor de mí. ¡Toma esto! —De inmediato la ruda Ronnie tomó a Prime Lincoln de los pantalones y se los bajó—. Jajajaja, te ves más patético aún, torpe. —Añadió burlándose.

La paciencia de Prime se agotó, él realmente se enojó tanto que de la rabia, se subió los pantalones y se acercó peligrosamente a Ronnie Anne mientras ella seguía riéndose.

— ¿¡Así que tanto te gusta molestarme a mí!? ¡Pues toma! —Arrojó un golpe con su puño izquierdo, derribando a Ronnie Anne y dejándola inconsciente en el piso.

Afortunadamente para Prime aún se encontraban en el callejón, cosa que le sirvió a favor ya que no había avistamiento de otra persona que haya visto el terrible acto que cometió, así que rápidamente tomó el inconsciente cuerpo de Ronnie Anne y lo escondió dentro de un contenedor de basura.

—_Ah, genial ahora necesito ayuda para deshacerme de esta chica antes de que despierte y recuerde todo. _—Pensó Prime quejándose.

Pero justo cuando iba a sacar de su bolsillo un teléfono móvil, algo ocurrió. Según Prime, él se empezó a marear y a sentirse mal.

—_Maldición, ¿Qué está pasando?_

De inmediato el malvado Prime se vio obligado a revisar si aún contenía algún frasco de gas tirano en el cuerpo, y el resultado fue abrumador.

—_Mierda, no hay gas tirano en el brazo de metal, eso explica porque el golpe no fue tan fuerte como lo que yo esperaba._ —Por consecuencia revisó si tenía frascos de ese gas en el algún bolsillo, pero no encontró nada. — _¡Que hijo de puta! ¡Se me acabó el gas tirano! _—Pensó insultando.

Las razones para realizar una llamada se intensificaron cuando empezó a sufrir una extraña migraña, pero no le impidió realizar la llamada.

—Hola, ¿Mike, estás ahí? —Preguntó Prime algo adolorido por teléfono.

— ¿Jefe? ¿Se siente bien? —Dudó el tal Mike durante la llamada.

— ¡Claro que no cabeza hueca! No hay tiempo para charlas, necesito que tú y Jeremy venga acá con un poco de gas tirano, y que me ayuden con un asunto, estoy en un callejón cerca de la casa Loud. —Informó Prime Lincoln.

—Tranquilo jefe, creo que sabemos dónde está, iremos en camino.

Prime me contó que durante su estadía en aquella dimensión, se hizo reconocido en poco tiempo dentro del ambiente de los highlanders, y en consecuencia, obtuvo la lealtad de dos matones hermanos llamados Mike y Jeremy, los cuales ahora eran sus secuaces.

Mientras éstos últimos iban en camino a buscarlo, Prime Lincoln se dedicó a esperar en el callejón, estuvo ahí aguantando el dolor de cabeza y mareo durante alrededor de casi una hora. Pero llegó al punto en que empezó a enloquecer.

— ¡Mierda! Esos malditos están tardando mucho. —Se dijo a sí mismo.

— ¿Estás consciente de todo el daño que estás causando? ¿Prime? —Comentó una misteriosa voz que empezó a retumbar en su mente.

—Hijo de perra, estás despierto. —Le respondió el sorprendido Prime a la voz extraña.

—Ahora que tengo el control ¡Acabaré contigo y tu miserable maldad! —Advirtió la voz.

Al instante el brazo metálico de prime se transformó en una navaja afilada, y comenzó a apuntar hasta su propio cuello. Todo esto en contra de la propia de Prime. Ese brazo únicamente se podría transformar en una simple navaja si no hay gas tirano en ella; palabras de Prime Lincoln.

Ante el hostil intento de suicidio que pretendía realizar con su brazo izquierdo, intentó oponer resistencia tomando el filo de la navaja con su mano derecha, sufriendo cortes y sangrando en el proceso.

— ¡Agh, maldito, no dejaré que me mates así de fácil! —Exclamó Prime resistiendo el ataque.

Se escuchó de una camioneta que paró cerca del callejón, segundos después dos hombres entraron al callejón, rápidamente se pusieron nerviosos al ver a Prime sangrando e intentando suicidarse. Esto hombres eran sus secuaces Mike y Jeremy.

— ¡Jefe! ¿Qué demonios está haciendo? —Preguntó Jeremy muy desesperado.

— ¡Este no soy yo, me está controlando! ¡Que alguien arroje un frasco de gas tirano ya! —Ordenó Prime.

— ¡Tome jefe! —Exclamó Mike sacando un frasco de gas tirano en su bolsillo y de inmediato lo arrojó en dirección a Prime.

El malvado Prime Lincoln utilizó todas sus fuerzas de voluntad e intentó controlar su brazo izquierdo por unos segundos, paró el intento de suicidio durante ese tiempo, pero también atrapó el frasco de gas tirano con el brazo de derecho, rápidamente lo abrió y lo aspiró como su fuese aire normal.

Ya se sabía que quien oliera un frasco de gas tirano enloquecería como lo hizo Lori, pero en Prime, ese efecto fue distinto. Sus ojos brillaron en un color rojizo, y en vez de enloquecer, recuperó la cordura, dejó de sentirse mareado y adolorido, y la voz que estaba controlando su brazo izquierdo se había ido, camuflando nuevamente ese brazo. Es como si Prime ya estuviese acostumbrado al gas tirano y fuera dependiente de ella como si se tratase de una droga.

De inmediato el malvado Prime Lincoln se pudo levantar con normalidad.

— ¡Tardaron demasiado, par de imbéciles! ¿Qué acaso no me vieron superar las pruebas para entrar? Saben perfectamente lo que soy capaz de hacer. —Exclamó Prime Lincoln reprendiendo a sus secuaces.

—Si… sí, no volverá a suceder señor. —Contestó el nervioso Mike en nombre de los dos—. Al menos usted ya se siente mejor,

—Jefe, su mano derecha… está sangrando. —Mencionó Jeremy, algo preocupado por Prime.

—Nee, no es nada que un par de vendas pueda controlar.

—Jefe, insistimos en que es mejor que los médicos Highlanders puedan hacerle un mejor tratamiento. —Ideó Mike.

—Bueno, está bien, iremos con los Highlanders. Pero también necesito su ayuda para esto… —Se acercó hasta el contenedor de basura que tenía al lado y lo abrió, revelando el inconsciente cuerpo de Ronnie Anne—. Necesito deshacerme de esta chica, no puede dejarla así como si nada, se despertará y recordará lo que le hice.

—Nos encargamos jefe. —Dijeron Mike y Jeremy al unísono.

Los matones fueron hasta su camioneta sin levantar sospechas, luego regresaron con una gran bolsa, metieron a Ronnie Anne dentro de ella y luego la adentraron en la camioneta, enseguida Prime se sentó en los asientos traseros, mientras que Jeremy se adentró en ser copiloto y Mike conducía, tomando rumbo hacia el Jardín del Tirano donde estaban los Highlanders para tratar la herida de Prime y tener secuestrada a Ronnie Anne.

A partir de que Prime aspiró del gas tirano, se le podría notar mucho más cínico y frío de lo que ya era. Si las cosas que les hizo a Lynn, Lori y Luan ya eran horribles, no se imaginan lo que podría hacer con las demás.

* * *

**Espero, por favor y les haya gustado mucho las acciones de Lincoln, diré de antemano que después vendrá algo de relleno pero será corto, esta vez no alargaré demasiado, así que sean pacientes que sé que me cuesta un chingo actualizar.**

**Esta vez Prime no tuvo muchas víctimas en este capítulo, pero... parece que va a apuntar alto para lo que se vendrá después.**


	8. La Pesadilla de Lori (Corto)

_**Por fin y después de mucho tiempo, he decido actualizar IR con un capítulo corto que solo me costó un día excribirlo XD. Espero que les guste, los dejo con ello :V**_

* * *

Volviendo a todo lo que tuve que pasar hasta llegar a cierto momento que los va a sorprender. Luego de tantos días de práctica y más práctica, Lisa al fin aprendió a conducir y obtuvo su licencia de conductora.

— ¡Lo logré, logré, al fin lo logré, tengo mi licencia! —Exclamó con pura felicidad mi hermana Lisa luego de llegar a casa saludando a toda la familia.

Mientras la chica castaña pasaba felizmente por la casa, yo venía detrás de ella sumamente cansado de tanto esfuerzo en enseñarle a Lisa. Desde lejos observaba su bella sonrisa y el recibimiento del resto de mis hermanas y mis padres.

— ¡No puedo creerlo, de verdad lo lograste! —Exclamó mamá celebrando con Lisa.

—Así es, y no hubiera podido hacerlo sin mi hermanito Linky. —Contestó Lisa en tono amable.

— ¿¡Linky!? —Exclamaron casi todos al unísono y de inmediato fijaron sus miradas en mí.

En ese momento me sentí incómodo, la reacción de ellos no fue la que esperaba, me estuvieron mirando de forma fija casi un minuto entero. Luego de ese momento mis padres y algunas de mis hermanas fueron a felicitarme también, pero otras solo optaron por irse de forma sospechosa, como Lori, Luan, Leni y Luna.

Horas más tarde me iba a preparar para tomar un descanso luego de comer, pero cuando pasé por el pasillo de las habitaciones, escuché un pequeño susto. Provenía de la habitación de Lori y Luan, la cual por curiosidad abrí silenciosamente la puerta, (De forma mínimamente parcial, lo suficiente para poder ver con un ojo lo que pasa dentro) de ella.

Adentro pude observar a la pequeña Lori temblando de miedo en su cama, al mismo tiempo que la gótica Luan intentaba calmarla.

— ¿Qué sucede Lori? ¿Por qué tantos espasmos? —Preguntó la menor viendo como temblaba el cuerpo de su hermana mayor.

—Tu-tu-tuve una pesadilla. —Mencionó Lori titubeando.

— ¿Qué pesadilla? Cuéntame que soñaste.

—Fue-fue algo espantoso. Verás…

Lori accedió a contar su pesadilla, mientras ella lo hacía yo continuaba escuchando su conversación.

* * *

El sueño comenzó con un día aparentemente normal, solo que fue un día ocurrido hace 6 años, yo apenas era una pequeña niña de 5 años sentada en un columpio. Me sentía sola, aburrida y a la vez con miedo, no entendía lo que estaba sucediendo, y fue allí donde pasó lo que nunca esperé.

Un extraño niño (Mayor que yo) apareció frente mío, no podía identificar bien su rostro debido a que el sol en ese sueño estaba muy fuerte, y de inmediato se posicionó detrás del columpio.

—Veo que necesitas algo de impulso, permíteme ayudarte. —Dijo el chico con una voz que me sonó familiar.

De forma amable el muchacho tomó el columpio y lo empujó con el fin de que yo me columpiara, he de decir que eso fue muy divertido, se sintió genial.

Luego de un momento a otro, el sueño me llevó a una situación diferente, recuerdo que al instante aparecí montada en una bicicleta la cual fui pedaleando por lamentable perdí el equilibrio y me caí de forma brusca e inesperada.

— ¡Lori, Lori! ¿Estás bien? —Gritó el mismo niño de la otra vez en el columpio, esta vez acudió en mi ayuda luego de mi caída.

—Estoy bien… pero creo que aún no controlo los pedales. —Respondí un tanto adolorido.

—Está bien, no te preocupes hermanita, sé que algún lo lograrás así como lo hice yo. —Dijo en tono alentador el muchacho.

— ¿Hermanita? —Comenté sorprendida luego de escuchar esa palabra.

Ahora que lo pude observar bien luego de que el chico se acercara tanto, pude descubrir quién era. Tenía cabello blanco, era mi hermano Lincoln que en ese sueño parecía tener 11 años. Y fue ahí donde comprendí que todo eso parecía ser un recuerdo de aquellas épocas donde Lincoln "aún era amable" por decirlo de algún modo.

—No te preocupes Lori, lo importante es que te encuentras bien, prometí cuidarte, es mi deber como hermano mayor. —Comentó Linc con una sonrisa en su rostro y luego ayudó a levantarme.

— ¡Muchas gracias hermano! —Respondí alegre dándole un abrazo.

—Siempre estaré aquí para ayudarte Lori. —Añadió luego de corresponder el brazo.

El momento fue hermoso y me hizo avivar todos esos grandes recuerdos de cuando tenía 5 años y Lincoln 11. Todos y cada uno fue una experiencia divertida y maravillosa, jugamos a muchas cosas juntos y también nos ayudamos el uno al otro, siendo él el que más veces me ha ayudado a mí.

Pero luego fue cuando me vino un extraño pensamiento. Si mi hermano era tan amable en el pasado, ¿Qué fue lo pasó para que se convirtiera en el monstruo que aparenta ser ahora?

Ese pensamiento hizo que todo el sueño cambiara, noté en un instante como todo el ambiente del sueño se difuminando, y mi hermano de 11 años igual. El aspecto del sueño fue cambiando y tomó una forma muy tenebrosa.

— _¿Qué está sucediendo? _—Dije asustada en mi mente contemplando el repentino cambio en el sueño.

Los cambios en el sueño fueron tan bruscos que el día se volvió noche y el tiempo cambió también. Volví a ser una chica de 11 años, pero sin duda lo más terrorífico fue la situación en donde aparecí.

Me encontraba al frente de una abandonada y arruinada casa Loud, la cual observaba desde patio delantero, con un montón de neblina alrededor que limitaba la visión

— _¿Qué diablos está pasando?_ —Pregunté en mi mente muy confundida y temerosa.

De la nada a mi izquierda, la neblina dio paso a un extraño y tenebroso bosque, el sueño internamente me empezó a indicar que tal vez debería adentrarme en él, y aunque estaba aterrada de miedo, decidí hacerlo.

Cada vez que fui caminando entre el bosque y la neblina, no podía para de temblar por los sonidos que escuchaba, aparentaban ser de unos cuervos un tanto molestos, posteriormente logré ver lo que parecía ser una mancha de sangre en el piso, estuve a nada de huir hacia atrás, pero mi instinto me decía que tenía que continuar el sueño, por lo que me contuve y decidí continuar.

Recorrí el bosque hasta que logré ver una silueta de una persona frente una pequeña laguna, cuando lo observé bien, era mi hermano Lincoln, ahora con apariencia de 17 años dándome la espalda.

— ¿Li-Lincoln, enserio eres tú? ¿Qué rayos pasó contigo hermano? —Pregunté muy asustada al llegar hasta allá.

Por su parte, se pudo escuchar un suspiro algo decepcionante proveniente de Lincoln, y en consecuencia respondió— Ay Lori, no tienes idea de cómo me siento ahora mismo. —Dijo él sin expresar nada y sin voltearse a verme.

— ¿De qué están hablando? —Pregunté muy asustada.

—De un momento a otro, todo puede pasar de algo divertido a algo irritante y molesto, todo lo que uno cosecha es en vano, tan solo quisiera algún día tal vez… sentarme en el sofá, tomar un rifle y volarme la tapa de los sesos.

— ¿Lincoln? ¿Qué está pasando? Ese no eres tú. —Opiné alzando un poco la voz sin perder el miedo que ya cargaba encima.

—Tú no sabes… ¡LO QUE YO SUFRO!

En ese momento Lincoln se volteó, de frente se podía notar unos tenebrosos ojos rojos y unas manchas de sangre en el frente de su camisa, para colmo, la niebla fue desapareciendo mostrando cadáveres del resto de los familiares y al mismo tiempo comenzó a llover sangre.

— ¿¡QUE ES ESTO!? ¿¡QUE ES LO QUE ESTÁ PASANDO!?—Grité muy asustada al ver toda la horrible escena.

—El fin de los Louds es lo que está pasando. —Mencionó el sangriento Lincoln y de inmediato comenzó a reírse fuertemente—. JAJAJAJAJAJA.

Yo me asusté tanto en ese momento, que desperté de la pesadilla gritando.

* * *

—Suspiro, tal vez tuviste una visión del pasado y posiblemente… espero que no se cumpla. —Mencionó Luan luego de escuchar la historia de Lori.

— ¡Maldición! Si lo que dices es cierto, hay que detener a Lincoln antes de que inicie lo que sea que planee hacer. —Dijo Lori muy angustiada.

Fue en ese entonces donde yo dejé de espiar a ambas. Cuando Lori mencionó la frase "Detener a Lincoln" supe que debía adelantarme para seguir ganando su confianza, si me retardaba era posible que algo malo me sucediera.

—_Demonios, ¿Ahora qué hago? Espero que no ocurra nada malo_. —Pensé preocupado tomando camino a mi habitación.

Cada vez faltaba menos para el inminente e inevitable encuentro que tendría con Prime Lincoln, si bien escuchar sobre la pesadilla de Lori me hizo saber que Prime no siempre fue malo, aún había muchas cosas que no encajaban, aún no sabía un origen específico de la maldad de Prime Lincoln.

* * *

Mientras tanto en mi dimensión la cosa estuvo yendo de mal en peor cuando en plena conversación Highlander ocurre lo siguiente entre el jefe Gran B de esa dimensión y varios secuaces suyos, entre ellos estaban el tal Mike y el tal Jeremy que ayudaron a Prime en una situación anterior.

—Me acabo de enterar que una pandilla cercana conocida como los "Bloodeyes del Este" quieren formar un pacto con nosotros. —Contó Gran B—. Por seguridad, necesitamos expandir un poco nuestra "área de trabajo" en Royal Woods con tal de tener más control en caso de un conflicto con la pandilla mencionada anteriormente. —Añadió además.

Una cosa que supe de forma tardía, era si bien, en la dimensión de Prime, los "Highlanders" y los "Bloodeyes" eran enemigos, en la mía apenas si supieron de su existencia entre sí, y no había tanto control por parte de ellos como en la de Prime.

—Señor, ¿Le parece bien si tomamos control del parque, o al menos de una parte? —Preguntó el secuaz Mike.

—No seas bobo Mike, sabes bien que eso no servirá. —Contestó Gran B.

—Oh, ¿Y si tomamos el territorio de esos Highlanders? —Mencionó Jeremy.

—Ya veo porque ustedes dos son hermanos, para decir ideas son igual de tontos. —Opinó Gran B.

—Jajaja novatos. Yo sé muy bien de un lugar el cual podemos tomar, de seguro nos vamos a divertir. —Rió una extraña voz de un adolescente malévolo entre la multitud.

Al instante este muchacho se reveló, tenía los ojos rojos, cabello blanco, cara de maniático e incluso tenía una jeringa pegada al cuello. Era el desquiciado Prime Lincoln de algún modo logró tener un cuerpo de 17 años.

—Primero… debo dar gracias por la droga de crecimiento, aunque luego necesitaré tener otra para volver a tener 11 jeje. —Comentó Prime como si se tratase de un juego—. Segundo: Conozco un buen lugar el podemos tomar. —Añadió con una sonrisa malévola.

—Ilumínanos. —Respondió Gran B con una sonrisa perturbadora.

* * *

_**Espero que les haya gustado en leer este corto, tal vez en teoría es un poquito de relleno nomás pero les prometo que el próximo cap será más largo. (Si tengo tiempo de escribirlo :V)**_


End file.
